Regret is Undeniable
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Todd/Lovett.When Mr. Todd found out that Mrs. Lovett did not tell him that Lucy was alive, he abandoned her and Toby. After two months of wandering around, he decides to go visit the two and when he does, he finds more then what he bargains for.Chap27 up
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:_

_I do not own the characters, although I wish I did. _

_My first Sweeney fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it!_

**Chapter 1**

There it stood, as cold and as hollow as he remembered it. His hands shivered from the cold London air and his breaths were short and well rounded. He put his hand gently on the wall beside him and whilst doing that he placed all of his weight on the. He spied the sign cautiously and read it out loud in a soft whisper "Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies". He bit his lip nervously trying to decide if he made the right decision to return to Fleet Street after two months of wandering around London aimlessly.

He slowly removed his hand off the wall and took a step towards the small and hollow building, that now stood just a few meters away from him. He took a deep breath as he saw that the handle to the door was just a few inches away. He drew his hand slowly towards it, but suddenly his hand fell tense. He sighed and puffed out in anger deciding that it was the cold London weather that did this to him and not the nerves that had also made a severe knot in his stomach.

He puckered his lips trying to untie the knot, through harsh and deep breaths. He stared at the handle while forcing his left hand towards it. He turned it carefully. As he twisted and turned the handle, thoughts of the darkness that stood behind the door clouded his mind.

Finally, a snap was heard. The door cocked open. He bit his lip once more, this time pressuring all the blood in it to rush to his head. The door finally opened and he took a step inside just to make sure this was real and not fantasy. He let out a small smirk realizing that he had had enough audacity to actually come back to this god fore-saken place.

He stared at the counter in front of him, noticing that it was as dusty as it had always been. But his eyes immediately darted to the wall, seeing that there was no coherently-liar woman who was as equally dusty (most of the time anyway) also known to the man as Mrs. Lovett. Even though he hated her with all his heart, for what she had done to him, he desperately needed her and the warmth that she had once given him.

Suddenly, a soft young man's voice was heard "We're not having any customers today". The boy announced loudly before he had a chance to see that man's face. The man slowly turned around and the young boy's expression turned to one of a false grin and then he slightly whispered, "Oh, it's you Mr. Todd".

Sweeney gave him a look of hatred and then muttered "Wipe that silly little smirk off your face boy, and go grab me a spot of gin while you're at it". The boy's face turned to one of grim before he started to shake his head violently. The young boy then stuttered as he said angrily "Get it you-self, sir! You don't deserve my kinds of service Mr. Todd….'specialy two months after leavin' us, and 'specialy after what you did to Mum".

Sweeney looked at the boy awfully taken about what the boy had mentioned. Mr. Todd sighed and replied back in a melancholy voice that threw the boy off guard "Well, now…where is Mrs. Lovett"? Once he had muttered that name, he felt as if his lips were going to fall off in anger. Ugh, that name, that woman, so blissful, so selfish…. so unworthy of life. Young Toby bit his lip and said back in a stiff voice "She's not in".

But there it was, a feminine and warm voice had just shouted from the living room "Toby…did you tell them that we are out of pies"? Sweeney let out a small smirk and said softly "Ahhh…." And then he whipped off his jacket and threw it into young Toby's arms. Sweeney took out a razor blade from his pocket and held it up high in the air. Toby dropped Mr. Todd's jacket onto the floor and held out his hand firmly in the air and shouted, "You'll have to get through me".

Sweeney felt his insides fill up with sin; not the type of sin that is typical for us normal humans. The sin that he felt was laughter. He hadn't laughed in almost 16 years and a little brat wasn't going to make him start. Although, Toby's attempt to stop him was particularly funny. Mr. Todd pushed the boy away and said harshly "Get out of my way boy. I am not going to hurt her". Sweeney then took a few quick steps into the living room.

There she was, asleep on the sofa. That wretch's coldhearted liar of a woman. But even with all these horrible names that he had called her, he failed to admit that she was beautiful. But somewhere deep inside he knew it…. Mr. Todd's thoughts were interrupted by Toby screaming "Mum, look out" and that caused Mrs. Lovett's delicate eyes to fly open.

She stared at Mr. Todd for a second and Todd looked back into her eyes, unable to distract himself from her dark beauty. But something strange then happened, her eyes slowly closed and then she whispered "Oh, poor me. I'm having that dream again". Sweeney broke his eye contact from her just in time to realize that she thought he had was a dream. He cleared his throat, took a few steps towards her, narrowed his eyes to her neck and then said in a loud triumph voice "Not a dream, Mrs. Lovett, a nightmare"!

And before Mrs. Lovett could even react he held his razor tightly pressured up against her throat. She let out a small gasp from the cold silver that was now moving in a sluggish, circular motion on her neck. Her eyes instinctively flew towards his black pearl like eyes and she asked in a mere whisper "Mr. Todd…. is that really you"? Toby watched Mr. Todd threaten Mrs. Lovett's life with intense hatred for the man. He had never liked him before he abandoned them, but now if there were any chance, or any slight possibility, he would kill him in the most horrid way just to make Mrs. Lovett happy.

Mr. Todd licked his lips and asked in a husky voice "How are you my pet"? Mrs. Lovett gulped and asked frightened "What do you want Mr. T"? Mr. Todd's eyebrows knitted before asking, "You don't know Mrs. Lovett? Would you like me to make it clearer"? And with that Sweeney pressed the silver blade closer to her neck before young Toby snuck up behind him and pushed him out of the way saving the woman who he called 'Mum'.

Mrs. Lovett got up quickly, let out a small sigh of relief, and then grabbed Toby in her arms and gently rocked him back and forth. Mr. Todd closed the razor and threw it on the floor beside his feet before asking in a gloomy tone "I beg your pardon lad, but little boys aren't supposed to be rude to their elders…. am I not right"? Toby rolled his eyes and shouted angrily "Yes! And grown men aren't supposed to threaten innocent women"! Sweeney's face fell to one of surprise and his initial instinct was to argue with the boy… but he stopped himself, picked up the razor and said in a calm voice "Get me a bottle of gin".

Mrs. Lovett looked down at the Toby and whispered worriedly "You heard the man, go get him a glass". Mr. Todd then screamed "No! I said a bottle! A bottle, not a glass…." He paused for a second to look at Toby and then he screamed "Go to it boy"! Toby felt a bit uneven with this request, because he knew from his former 'father' Pirelli, that alcohol only made situations worse. He sighed and realized that it was best just to listen to the man, so he ran towards the kitchen and went searching for a bottle of gin.

Mr. Todd had his hands covering his face as if he was ashamed to let the world see his life. She watched him sit on the couch that she was previously attacked on. Mr. Todd whispered out in solemn manner "I need a place to stay". Mrs. Lovett nodded and asked "You expect me to let you stay here after what you did two months ago…. hmmm…do you Mr. T"?

Mr. Todd took his hands off his face and looked up at her and replied back nonchalantly "Well…yes". Mrs. Lovett slightly smiled as she made her way to sit beside him on the couch. Toby walked into the room and held out the bottle of gin in front of Mr. Todd while saying "Here is your gin, sir". Mr. Todd took the bottle from his hands in a hasty manner and nodded in a from of a thank you.

Sweeney then took a sip from the bottle as Mrs. Lovett talked "It's funny how the past affects the present, Mr. T. You'll have to find some place else to say". Mr. Todd looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and then whispered "I've looked all over London… no place will take me in after they found out what I did to you". Mrs. Lovett cleared her throat, and motioned to Toby to wait for her in the kitchen. She slowly got up and said in a gloomy voice "Serves you right, Mr. T. You had no business to insult me like you did".

Sweeney took another sip of gin before saying angrily "You killed my wife"! Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes and said softly "No, love. That was you". Mr. Todd breathed in and out heatedly as his gin bottle fell on the floor and broke into many pieces. He then got up and put his cold hand around Mrs. Lovett's warm neck while shouting "What? Who did not tell me she was still living"?

Mrs. Lovett looked at him in the eyes and replied "Killing me won't bring her back, Mr. T". Sweeney just looked at her for a few seconds before removing his hand. He then looked down at the ground at the spilt bottle of gin. Mrs. Lovett sighed and whispered, "Your hands are cold Mr. Todd. Just like your heart. You can stay here with us, until they both warm up".

_Authors Note:_

_Like it? Review and let me know or else I won't continue._

_Thank you all for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you all for reviewing. I am really glad you like it. Please continue to review, it really motivates me: P Thanks for reading! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2:**

It had become evening and the London weather had gotten even cooler. Mrs. Lovett stood in the kitchen hitting her pies with her utensils. She sighed and wiped off a tiny bit of sweat off her left eyebrow. She sighed just as young Toby walked into the room. For seconds, he stared at Mrs. Lovett and at the way she pressed the dough between her hands. Then, consecutively, he rotated in between staring up at the ceiling and staring at the woman in front of him.

He puckered his lips and said a bit nervously "Mum, Mr. Todd is awfully quiet". Mrs. Lovett smiled at him and replied after an awkward silence "Yes, it seems that nothings changed". Toby put his hand on the counter and picked up some of flour and twisted and turned it between his fingers. When suddenly a crack was heard from the ceiling, and Toby dropped the dough out of fright. He breathed in and out and then asked in a soft stutter "Can…Can…. ye…trust 'em, Mum"?

There was a silence, so instinctively Toby asked another question just as nervously "Do ye hate 'em? I do, that man is just plain trouble if ye ask me". Mrs. Lovett dropped her kitchen utensils and then said in a warm voice "You can't judge Mr. Todd without bein' in his shoes, Toby". The young boy sat puzzled but decided to utter, "Yes…yes, Mum. But what could he be doin' up there? He hasn't said a word to us since mornin'."

Mrs. Lovett smiled at the young boy, kissed him on the forehead and then whispered tenderly "If ye're that worried boy, I'll go up and check on 'em". Toby's eyes widened before he pleaded "Want me to come up with ye"? Mrs. Lovett patted the young boy's shoulder and whispered "No, that's quite alright deary. Just help yourself from the box of biscuits while I'm gone… I'm sure that'll brighten yer day". Toby smiled at her and whispered, "Yes, mum…." And before she could leave Toby called after her once more saying "Nothings going to hurt you, not while I'm around…not even Mr. Todd". Mrs. Lovett smiled at him and made her way up the dim stairs to the Barbershop.

Minutes later, Mrs. Lovett finally stepped into the Barbershop, without knocking. She spotted Mr. Todd immediately but decided to play dumb "Mr. T"? She asked hoping that he'd answer. Mr. Todd was looking out the window when he heard Mrs. Lovett come in. He chose not to answer her though, in hoping that she would go away. Mrs. Lovett gulped down her nerves and said, "Oh, there you are Mr. T…. lookin' out that blasted window like always". Mr. Todd slowly turned his head towards her and asked sadly "What do you want"?

Mrs. Lovett started to walk towards him but then she remembered his attempted to kill her. She stopped her feet and answered his question tensely "Just checking up on ye that's all…I was wondering' though, Mr. T…Mr. T? Are you listenin' to me"? Mr. Todd had his back facing her now as he answered despondently "Yes". Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes and asked smugly "Oh yeah? Then what did I say"? Mr. Todd looked down at the floor, vastly, and muttered "Something about pies".

Mrs. Lovett bit her lip in resent and then said with a firm voice "Same as always ye are! Never listen' to me! Well, you know what Mr. T, find some other place to think at"! Mrs. Lovett suddenly turned to leave but Sweeney turned around quickly and called after her "No! Wait…." He pauses and Mrs. Lovett begins to smile but Sweeney can't see it since her back is turned to him. He took deep breaths and then managed to utter out "I…just… I just wanted to say thank you". Mrs. Lovett's smile widened as she turned around frantically and with a hint of happiness in her voice, she asked "Thank you? Mr. Todd? As in for somethin''"?

He nodded and then turned around slowly while muttering resolutely "Yes…. now leave me". Mrs. Lovett blushed as she replayed his words in her head over and over and because of that, she failed to hear his last statement. Mr. Todd turned around once more and said loudly "I said leave me". Mrs. Lovett nodded, turned to walk out and whispered "Yes, Mr. T. I'll leave ye to yer thinkin…. in a moment". Mr. Todd let out a sound, a sound of anger, like a growl. He bit his lips tightly and asked just as spitefully "What is it Mrs. Lovett"?

Mrs. Lovett walked over to him and reached out her hand and placed it on his shoulder while asking "Mr. Todd…. Did ye miss me"? Mr. Todd rolled his eyes and whipped off her hand while she continued "I mean, while ye was gone… did ye"? Mr. Todd peered at the window that showed Fleet Street while responding in a melancholy tone "No, of course not". Mrs. Lovett felt her heart split into two as he finished muttering his sentence. She felt tears swell up in her eyes so she walked towards the exit and whispered softly "Oh… well. I guess I'll leave ye to yer thinkin' Mr. T. Enjoy. I'll bring yer supper up later". She closed the door behind her and wiped away the few tears that had dropped from her eyes.

A few hours went by and Mrs. Lovett had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. Toby had fallen asleep as well and was next to her. A few light footsteps were starting to be heard. Toby bit his lip and pretended he was still asleep just in case Sweeney planned another attack. Indeed it was he. He walked into the living room and asked in a whisper "Mrs. Lovett"? There was no answer, so Mr. Todd walked over to his Land Lord and just observed her sleep.

For a few seconds he watched her chest rise and fall back down from every breath she took. He peered at her skin, a white ivory like color; he had never noticed it before. He shook his hellish thoughts away from his mind and whispered once again, this time he leaned closer to her "Mrs. Lovett…" But as if on queue, Toby stood up and said, "Get away from her"! Mr. Todd placed one of his hands over the boy's mouth and said angrily "I wasn't going to hurt her"!

Sweeney then took the boy by his shoulder and dragged him into the other room. Mr. Todd let go of the boy who went flying onto the floor as he closed the door that separated the kitchen from the living room. Toby asked blankly "If ye weren't going to hurt her, sir. What did ye want with her"? Mr. Todd fell silent…to be honest, he had no idea. Maybe he just needed someone to talk to, and she always listened. _Same as always ye are! Never listen' to me!_ The words she spoke to him screamed in his ears, but he shook his head violently and replied…. lied "I couldn't think".

Toby rolled his eyes and sat down on the stool beside him while saying back sarcastically "Well, there's a surprise". Mr. Todd's eyes widened, as he said heatedly "Don't talk to me that way boy! Show some respect for your elders". Toby shook his head and said back calmly "Mum taught me to show respect to people who earn it". Toby paused and watched Mr. Todd's reaction change to one of guilt. The young boy took a deep breath and continued "I don't know what she saw in ye…. Ye never gave her any respect and she treated ye like a King".

Sweeney pressed his lips to teeth, trying to stop himself from hurting the boy. Then all of a sudden, he realized… he was right. But Sweeney shook away that insane thought and said, "I don't need life lessons from a young man". Toby stood up from the stool and shouted loudly "And I don't want ye threatenin' Mum again! She is too much of a lady to be treated that way". Mr. Todd sneered and said in a triumph voice "A lady? Ha! More like a demon"! Toby shook his head and whispered "No, sir. Yer the demon! Killin' all those people…"

Sweeney interrupted him by saying "…She baked them into pies"! Suddenly a silence fell because Todd just had a realization. Mr. Todd gasped and asked gloomy "She told you"? Toby nodded while answering "Yes, sir. That she did. Listened with both me ears to her every word. Somethin' that ye fail to do, sir". Sweeney once again fell silent, her words echoing in his ears. _Same as always ye are! Never listen' to me…_

Toby broke the silence with a yap "Don't pretend ye don't know sir…She loves ye, with all her heart, she told me so! I don't know why…. I wish I knew…. so I could help her fall out of love…but forgive me Mr. Todd when I say…there is nothing lovable about you". He paused and watched Sweeney looked down at the floor with an attentive look on his face. Toby continued, "She's been nothin' but good to ye…always tryin' to get yer attention, sir. I remember it like yesterday sir, when she broke down and cried in me lap, something about ye and how ye screamed. (Pause) Do ye remember this mornin' sir, when ye held yer razors to her throat…. she smiled…. even though she was frightened. That smile, sir…. never once did she do that while ye were gone…"

Mr. Todd couldn't bare to hear anymore so he said quietly "Stop talking boy". He then put his head in his hands and whispered "That Mrs. Lovett…she's a bloody wonder isn't she"? He didn't bother looking at Toby to see him nod; he never wanted to look at him again. Mr. Todd took his hands off of his face but he continued to look on the ground. Toby took this as a sign to keep going "…and her skirts sir? Did ye notice that they got higher as each day went on? And…. did ye notice…"? But Sweeney interrupted again by whispering "Please…boy. Shut your mouth".

Mr. Todd took his head once again in his hands and rubbed his forehead. It had suddenly began to kill him awfully…. and he had no idea why. Probably all of this talk about Mrs. Lovett was driving him insane, just like the woman herself did. Mr. Todd sighed once and whispered, "I miss my Lucy, things we're never completed when she was around".

Toby bit his lip and kept silent, he was done talking. Sweeney's eyes widened before he whispered to him "Go back to sleep boy, and forget that we ever talked".

Mr. Todd took a few steps towards the stairs while thinking about what Toby had said. Not once did he notice her skirts…. or her smile…. or her ivory skin. All he noticed about her was that she was not Lucy…. and that was enough to keep him away.

_Authors Note:_

_Like it? Or not? Let me know? I hope you do!_

_Please Review, free gin for anyone who does!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note:_

_This idea popped into my head and I just had to write it. _

_I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed! Thank you and please continue to do so, because it motivates me when I see that people are enjoying my stories._

_Excuse any mistakes, I had no time to edit. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3:**

Sweeney Todd hadn't slept all night. The young brat's voice kept screaming in his ears and needless to say Mr. Todd was completely taken by it. He had decided to take a walk that night, a walk that lasted until morning. And when morning came, Mrs. Lovett took quick little steps down the stairs quite proud of the way she looked. She had tied her dark auburn hair in a different way and her hair shone brighter than usual.

As soon as she walked into the kitchen she noticed a baked potato beside the oven. She let out a small smirk realizing that Toby must have been up all night baking for her. With that silly little realization, she waltzed into the living room to see Toby enjoying a baked potato as well. She have him a small smile and said cheerfully "Good mornin' love. Ye must been up all night workin' yer little hands on these potatoes…." Mrs. Lovett then slowly took a bite of her potato before Toby explained "No, Mum. Mr. Todd made them".

Mrs. Lovett cleared her throat, which caused the potato to get stuck in her throat. She swallowed hard and asked clearly puzzled "Really? Well, what would posses 'em to do somethin' as nice as that"? Toby shrugged his shoulders even though, secretly, he knew that Mr. Todd took their discussion to heart. He smiled proud at himself, and took another bite of the potato when the door to the shop opened giving off a pleasant 'ding'.

It was Mr. Todd holding a brown colored bag in his hands. He slowly walked into the room without even a nod to Mrs. Lovett or the boy. He placed the bag on the table in front of them and then sat down on the black empty chair in the corner. Mrs. Lovett eyed the bag carefully before asking, "What's this Mr. T"? Sweeney bit his lip and muttered through the side of his mouth "No questions, Mrs. Lovett. Just open it".

Mrs. Lovett's curiosity caught the best of her and she tore open the bag and then whispered slightly confused "Ye bought us…meat"? Toby smiled, stood up and asked "For the pies"? Mr. Todd got up form his black chair and whispered in his raspy voice "Yes lad for the pies, but Mrs. Lovett you seem to be a tad confused. I bought the meat for you, and only you". Mrs. Lovett's nose twitched and she bit her lip while saying in a bashful whisper "Well, thank ye Mr. T…oh and thank ye for the potato". Sweeney just gave her a stare, not a bad one but not necessarily a good one either.

He the put his hands together and said "Mrs. Lovett, I have a favor to ask of you". Mrs. Lovett nodded and she put her hands on her hips waiting for him to speak. Mr. Todd started "I need about a dozen pies for the butcher down the street…" Mrs. Lovett's smile widened for a second and Sweeny noticed that.

She nodded politely as he continued "…I didn't have enough money…. for all this…and I told him that it was for you…. and he said that all he needed in return was a few of those pies of yours". Mrs. Lovett blushed and said humbly "Oh well, deary. My pies aren't that good". Todd bit his lip and said back "Yes, that is exactly what I told him".

Mrs. Lovett frowned at that statement and Toby rolled his eyes and said angrily "Mum's pies are the best pies in London, everyone knows that, sir". Mr. Todd gave the boy a small smirk and said in a hoarse voice "I know boy…I just wanted to toy with 'your mum'…" Mrs. Lovett slightly blushed and said happily "I don't know what's gotten into ye Mr. T…." Mr. Todd's eyes widened so he asked suspiciously "Gotten into me Mrs. Lovett? Nothing has…"

And he stopped himself; he knew he was acting a bit different. But that was only going to happen for today…. tomorrow he'd be as mean and as cruel as he'd always been to her. Just for once though, he decided to give her the time of day…. Toby had mentioned that…. and it has repeated in his mind for hours.

Mr. Todd followed Mrs. Lovett into the kitchen and he caught himself staring. He bit his lip as he watched her hands press over the meat. He bit his tongue, liking the pain, as he continued to watch her hands roll over the scraps of meat. He cleared his throat and asked curiously "Why exactly are you doing that"?

Mrs. Lovett stopped, looked up into his black pearl like eyes and responded "Need to get the meat nice and soft, deary". Normally the deary would have set him off, but today there was something really different about Mr. Todd. He took a few steps towards her, and slowly placed his hand on her shoulder while whispering, "Teach me". Mrs. Lovett looked up into his eyes in awe, and from that stare Sweeney knew she would.

_(An hour later)_

Mrs. Lovett announced proudly "…and that is how a pie is cooked". Todd looked at his closely, and saw that the sides were burned. He rolled his eyes and said in a frozen tone "Why is mine burnt"? Mrs. Lovett looked over at his, shrugged and took the pie from his hands and gave him hers while saying "Oh, don't worry. I'll have that one Mr. T". Mr. Todd took a bite and observed that Mrs. Lovett put about 12 of them into a small little box. She smiled at him and said cheerfully "I'll be back…Mr. T, just need to get a pen".

A few seconds later she returned and wrote on the box "With all my love, Nellie". She sighed as she noticed Sweeney reading over her shoulder. She then took the box in her hands and said in a joyous tone "I better bring these to 'em. I don't want 'em thinkin' that we cheated 'em or anythin'". Mr. Todd swallowed down his pie and asked "With all my love"? Mrs. Lovett smiled at him in response and then blushed. For a few seconds silence filled the air before Mrs. Lovett broke it "Yes…he is a _friend_ of mine. I haven't seen 'em since…ye've arrived though".

Mr. Todd bit his lip and asked "A friend as in you and I, or a friend as in Lucy and I"? Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened at his curiosity of the question. She observed his nervous gestures for a moment and then replied "The second one. He isn't the best…. but he loves me, and what better feelin' be there than love"?

As soon as she said, that she regretted it, and Mr. Todd's eyes almost jolted out of their sockets. He cracked his knuckles and said angrily "There is no such thing as love in this world, Mrs. Lovett. Only people to believe themselves to be in love, and do you know what that results in? I know you don't Mrs. Lovett, so I'll tell you! It results in pain, bloody filthily pain"!

Mrs. Lovett's eyelids tightened around the tears that had surfaced underneath them. Mr. Todd noticed and screamed, "Go ahead and cry Mrs. Lovett! Cry in front of the man who will never love you, go ahead! Cry"! And with that young Toby burst into the room holding a bottle of gin in one hand. He had heard what Mr. Todd said and well…. did not approve.

Mr. Todd's expression changed once he saw young Toby's face. He just turned around and sat on the stool near the exit. He rocked himself gently back and forth while contemplating what to say next. Mrs. Lovett whispered to Toby softly "I'll be back in a small bit darlin'…" she said and wiped away some of the tears falling from her eyes. Toby shook his head and said slowly "No, mum. I won't let ye see 'em like this. Yer hair won't even be noticeable to 'em".

Mrs. Lovett smiled at him and handed the box to Toby while whispering "Yer a good boy…. don't ever…. change". And by that Sweeney knew that she meant don't ever change and be like him. He growled angrily as the boy left the shop worried about what could go on while he was gone. But nevertheless, he exited the shop to leave Mrs. Lovett, her tears and Mr. Todd together.

She took a few steps towards the living room and before she could enter Mr. Todd grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back in. He then let go and just stood frozen for a moment. Mrs. Lovett hoped he would apologize but she never expected what he asked, "Do you love him"? Her eyes widened and before she could answer he shook his head and said "I know you don't…love doesn't exist…. Well….it did once…but not anymore".

He then sat down and put his head in his hands while Mrs. Lovett just observed him. She didn't know whether to smile or cry…. he was acting…. Jealous. Oh no! That was impossible, ridiculous, preposterous, and absurd! She looked down at him and asked about the first thing that popped into her head "Would ye like another pie Mr. T"? He gently shook his head and whispered, "Yes". Mrs. Lovett lightly chuckled and asked, "Which is it Mr. T? Yer head is shakin' no, but yer lips be sayin' yes".

Mr. Todd lifted himself from the stool and looked at Mrs. Lovett and said, "I understand what Toby meant about your hair. It looks…. different". Mrs. Lovett looked down at the pie in front of her and whispered, "Thank ye"…not knowing if he meant good different or not. The fact that he had noticed, even after a while, mattered to her most. She put the pie on a dusty plate and gave it to him while sayin' "Eat up Mr. T. Maybe it'll stop yer mouth from talkin'".

He knew she meant that to be a joke, but something about that joke made him cringe in fear. Did she move on from him? Was she actually serious about not wanting to talk to him anymore? He shook his head deciding that he didn't care. But he knew deep inside that he did, he just didn't know why. He whispered "Thank you"…before he took a bite.

Mrs. Lovett smiled at him and said, "Well, there's more pies to be cooked…." And she stopped herself, knowing that Mr. Todd was not listening to her. He was caught up in his own little world of his perfect angel Lucy, and of his desire to be with her. Mrs. Lovett sighed, looked over at him and wondered what exactly he was thinking about.

But Mr. Todd was not thinking of little Johanna, or the bloody judge, or Lucy. He wasn't even thinking about Mrs. Lovett, he just thought of the world in general. And how cold the weather was last night, how the moonlight shone through the windows, and how beautiful Mrs. Lovett must have looked under that moonlight. He growled at that thought and said out loud "There isn't any love left in the world for me, Mrs. Lovett. And don't you forget that".

_Authors Note:_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Please Review!_

_This time free gin and pies for the people who review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note:_

_You must read the lyrics at the end to understand. _

_Please review and let me know if I should continue._

**Chapter 4**

It had become warmer that evening and Mrs. Lovett could not wait to go to sleep. She had many sleepless nights since Mr. Todd left those few months ago. She spent those nights letting her eyes drip out tears at the thought that she might of have actually lost the man that she was never given the chance to love.

Mrs. Lovett had her hair to her shoulders as he brushed it in reoccurring strokes. She smiled at herself and took a good look in the mirror. She wasn't any Lucy, but she wasn't hideous either, as hideous as Mr. Todd made her feel. She let out a small smirk before fixing the straps on the pink lace nightgown she put on. She smiled and whispered to herself "Finally…. some sleep".

Before she even had a chance to lie down a knock was heard at the door. She let out a small groan, got up and opened the door secretly hoping it was Benjamin Barker…. The real Benjamin Barker and not the demon that is Sweeney Todd. But it wasn't Benjamin, or Mr. Todd, it was young Toby.

Toby pursed his lip and said quickly "Mum, I didn't want to bother ye…but it's Mr. Todd. I think somethin's wrong with 'em". Without even taking caution to put on slippers, Mrs. Lovett pushed passed Toby in the hall and ran up the stairs and into the room where Mr. Todd usually stood in a comatose manner. She opened the door and asked "Mr. T"?

Then, as if on queue, she saw him, lying down by the window frozen. She ran over to him, fell on her knees and asked "Mr. Todd"? But it looked like he had passed out and Nellie Lovett knew she had to help him…. somehow. Toby had finally made it, and he asked puzzled "Is 'e dead"? Mrs. Lovett bent down and put her head to his chest to try to feel a heart beat, and she did.

But secretly, Mrs. Lovett pretended not to find the pulse just so she could lie on his hard chest for a few more seconds. After a considerate amount of time, her head raised and she nodded to Toby while saying nervously "Toby…. ye know of that tub in me bathroom"? Toby nodded as Mrs. Lovett continued "Good. Now, go fill it up with cold water from the fountain near the bookshop, I'll explain what happened to it to Mr. Harley tomorrow mornin'".

Toby nodded and said softly "Yes, mum". He then ran out the door and Mrs. Lovett shouted after him "Quickly now"! Mrs. Lovett took Mr. Todd's hand in hers and softly rubbed it while whispering "We'll have ye back in no time, love". She suddenly felt her stomach flip and her nerves caught the best of her. She knew she couldn't live without him; he was what she needed to live. She caught her breath and whispered, "Well, Mr. T. I hope ye appreciate this".

She then wrapped his arms around her shoulders, lifted him up, let out a groan, and slowly, she brought him down the stairs. And 5 minutes later, they had reached the bathtub that Toby had filled with cold water. She had passed Toby on the way and told him to go to bed.

Mrs. Lovett lowered Mr. Todd into the bathtub and after she dropped him in it, she rubbed her shoulders and let out a small sigh of relief. Suddenly, Sweeney Todd raised his head from the water, gasping for air. His clothes were wet, and they stuck to his skin. She suddenly felt dazed by the fact that now, even through material, she could see his pale chest rising up and down panting for air.

Mrs. Lovett smiled, and took a small towel from a corner hook and asked "Mr. T? Can ye hear me"? Mr. Todd did not bother looking at her; he stared directly at the water and replied softly "Yes…What happened to me"? Mrs. Lovett wrapped her arms around her bare arms, clenching the towel tight in one hand before answering, "I don't know, Mr. T. I just think that ye passed out 'cuz ye don't sleep at night".

Mr. Todd growled, wiped away the water form his face before saying "No. I mean how did I get here…. In this death trap"? Mrs. Lovett wanted to chuckle, for he was highly exaggerating. A bathtub is a place where you relax, and have time alone with your thoughts. But she ignored her thoughts and replied "I carried ye me self, down all those blasted stairs".

Mrs. Lovett sat down on the little stool beside the tub, and she watched Mr. Todd's head turn to look at her. Mr. Todd never understood Nellie, ever in his life, even when he was Benjamin. But he knew, that if she would carry him down all those stairs, even after the way he treated her, that meant….she loved him. And that little brat Toby was right, Mrs. Lovett was wonderful…. but still…. not as wonderful as Lucy.

He finally decided to speak "You shouldn't have done that. I would have woken up in a matter of hours". Mrs. Lovett shook her head and took her hands off her arms while saying sadly "Anythin' I do Mr. Todd, will never be good enough. Ye know that? Don't I deserve at least a…." And Mr. Todd interrupted "Thank you". Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but let out a small smile, and for a few moments she sat silently on the stool looking at the man before her.

Mr. Todd couldn't take his eyes off her too, or what she was wearing to say the least. He hadn't been with a woman for almost two decades, and the little pink slip Mrs. Lovett wore was close enough to the act itself. It was enticing, it was exciting, it was…. "Mr. T… what are ye lookin' at"? Mrs. Lovett looked directly into his eyes, causing him to look away in embarrassment. He cleared his throat and responded "Nothing. Ugh…. I want to use this…. thing…and continue to soak myself in it".

Mrs. Lovett this time couldn't help but laugh, but he gave her a cold stare and she immediately stopped. She protested, "But Mr. T, ye'll catch a cold"! Mr. Todd looked down at the water and responded nonchalantly "My health is not my biggest concern at the moment". Mrs. Lovett nodded knowing that he was a stubborn man, and would not change his opinion no matter what.

Mrs. Lovett sat nervously on the edge of the stool while asking, "Can I ask ye somethin' Mr. T"? He nodded while sighing and Mrs. Lovett continued "Yer Lucy…. when ye saw her…. what were ye thinkin'"? Mr. Todd pursed his teeth and replied sadly "I thought of….how you lied to me". Mrs. Lovett nodded and then got up and whispered "I'll leave ye to yer bath, Mr. T". And before she could leave, Mr. Todd grabbed her hand and whispered "No, why did you want to know"? Mrs. Lovett sighed, sat back down, and replied "I….wanted to know…'cuz….she was still beautiful".

Abruptly, her eyes welled up with tears and she put her hands to her eyes to cover her grief. Mr. Todd was obviously able to realize that she was crying, but to be honest, he didn't really care….not _too_ much anyway. He held some water in his hand, played with it, and said in bathos "She was…very…." Mrs. Lovett didn't need reminding, she knew that she never looked half as enticing as Lucy did…. even that night!

Then Mr. Todd looked over at Mrs. Lovett and said annoyed "Oh, just stop crying. She's dead now…because of you…. and me". Mrs. Lovett looked at him in sympathy, right before one of her straps to her dress fell down her shoulder. Mr. Todd noticed, so he reached out to her and pulled the strap back on her shoulder. Her skin felt warm, and smooth and it brought life back into his fingers. Mrs. Lovett had forgotten what she was wearing, and now she suddenly felt ashamed.

She snapped off the other towel on the other hook and wrapped it around herself. Mr. Todd nodded and whispered "Good. Now, you don't look like a whore". Mrs. Lovett's mouth dropped in shock and then she asked mortified "A whore? Mr. T! This is my night gown"! Mr. Todd's eyes popped and he asked confused "You sleep in a piece of cloth"? Mrs. Lovett wrapped the towel tighter around her skin before Sweeney continued, "I knew you didn't have money Mrs. Lovett, but at least be reasonable".

Mrs. Lovett dropped the towel to her feet, stood up and shouted angrily "If I remember correctly, your precious Lucy pranced around the house wearing less"! Mrs. Todd's head's jolted up and he asked angrily "What?" Mrs. Lovett muttered furiously "Ye heard me Mr. T! She used to stroll around the shop, especially in front of my husband Albert, in nothin' but transparent material".

Mr. Todd rolled his eyes and muttered, "Oh, here we go again". Mrs. Lovett smiled and continued, "Yes, Mr. T. Yer dear angel Lucy never liked me"! Mr. Todd shot back "You never liked her"! Mrs. Lovett, without thinking, shouted, "I had reasons"! And suddenly, it was quiet. Mr. Todd gasped a few seconds later and asked "You loved Benjamin? Didn't you"? Mrs. Lovett looked down at the ground and whispered, "Yes. I'm not afraid to admit it. I did…enough for me to think that I loved ye"!

And with that Mrs. Lovett left the bathroom to leave Sweeney alone to his thoughts. He rolled his head back in the tub and thought about his old life…and Nellie's old life…and her abusive life with her dead husband Albert. Benjamin always hated that man…he never understood why he had to treat such a wonderful woman in such a horrid painful way.

Mr. Todd rubbed his head before softly singing:

_There was a butcher and his wife, and she was wonderful,_

_A fat old butcher and his wife, and she lived a long dreadful life,_

_But she was wonderful, and he was…naïve._

_There was another man, who saw, that she was wonderful,_

_A barber with a wife, that with a gesture…_

Todd stopped for a second, sighed and then continued

_That with a gesture of his knife, took the butchers life,_

_And then there was nothing in the way, _

_Until that one faithful day, and he would fall, so hard, so soft, so young, and oh…so regretful._

He took his hands from his head and whispered "Bloody stupid…undeniable regret".

He then got up, took the towel that Mrs. Lovett had dropped and dried himself with it.

A few seconds later he knocked on Mrs. Lovett's door, opened it slightly and said "Mrs. Lovett. I need to tell you something about Albert…and about his death".

_Authors Note:_

_Like it or not?_

_Free gin for those who review! And maybe I'll be nice and even give you a pie! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you to all who review._

_It means so much! And it lets me know if people want me to continue, so please review!_

**Chapter 5**

Sweeney Todd opened the wooden door slightly, his hand was still on the handle but his eyes were fixated on the beauty before him. She was sleeping, and god she looked beautiful. Mr. Todd tried to get rid of those thoughts, but he was not successful. He closed the door behind him gently and then tip toed towards Mrs. Lovett. And then when he reached Mrs. Lovett's bedside, he cleared his throat hoping that she would wake up. But she did not, so he reached out his hand to rub her cheek. But he intended on it being hard, but her cheek was soft and…perfect. He let his hand rub against her lips, and Mrs. Lovett let out a soft sigh and that snapped Mr. Todd out of…whatever he was feeling.

He moved his hand down to her shoulder and said loudly "Mrs. Lovett"! He needed to tell her, he had kept this a secret for almost sixteen bloody years! He needed someone like her now…someone to tell him…it's okay…someone to tell him…that no matter what he did, she would still be there for him. And Mrs. Lovett was that someone, if only he felt the same way about her. He never would, he couldn't…. he just would never ever _think_ that he could love her back.

With a start Mrs. Lovett woke up terrified, to the man she never thought she would wake up to. She pulled her blanket over herself, in fear that he might call her a whore again, and asked in a puzzled manner "Mr. T…what are ye doin' here"? Her voice was stammered and she shivered, Sweeney noticed. He gave her a blank expression in return and demanded "Move over". Mrs. Lovett did as she was told, curious to where this might lead. He bit his lip, quivering, and Mrs. Lovett smiled, he too was nervous.

Mr. Todd relaxed his nerves, and sat down beside Mrs. Lovett on her bed, which was more comfortable than it looked. She held the sheets around her body tightly as Mr. Todd muttered softly "I have to tell you something about Albert". Mrs. Lovett shook her head and said softly "I've heard enough over the years, deary. I don't want to hear more". Mr. Todd rubbed his temples and muttered harshly "I don't give a damn Mrs. Lovett! I need to tell you something about his death".

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened, she gulped, then she whispered nervously "Well, if ye have to. Go ahead…quickly…we both need our beauty sleep…. me more then ye…" Mr. Todd shook his head, and got up from her bed hoping to find an…easy…way to tell her about her fat husband's death. Sweeney bit his lip and shouted angrily "I murdered your husband"! There was a pause, and Todd regretted how he had just told her. Screaming was certainly not the easy way to tell her.

As Mr. Todd's thoughts played in his head, Mrs. Lovett stared at him in disbelief and then she said awkwardly "He's been dead for 15…. no 16 years". Sweeney puffed out angrily and then he tried to explain, this time calmly… "Yes, and how long ago was Benjamin Barker sent to prison"? Mrs. Lovett gasped and then whispered horrified "Almost 16 years". There was a pause, an awkward silence, but then Todd continued, "Benjamin killed that fat…unworthy…butcher of a man"!

Mrs. Lovett shook her head violently and she suddenly felt the need to grab hold the blanket tighter. So she did and then said softly "Benjamin wouldn't hurt a fly"! Sweeney puffed out sarcastically "Ha! Oh…but maybe your right, Mrs. Lovett. Benjamin could never hurt a fly, but he did kill a pig"! As Sweeney said this he leaped onto her bed and moved himself straight to her face. She watched his eyes stare at her coldly and before she knew she asked stupidly "But…why"? Mr. Todd bit his lip, wondering what he could do to show her why he killed that lard. So he took his hand forcefully, and pulled the strap of her silk nightgown down her left shoulder.

Mrs. Lovett gasped at his touch, and then he pointed to a burn mark that was at the bottom of her left shoulder. He then said harshly "Did he not burn you with the hot iron Mrs. Lovett? Did he not attempt to kill you every day? Did he not forbid you to see me or any other person in this world? Did he not treat you like an animal when _he _indeed was the animal"?

Mrs. Lovett's face was one of horror as pulled up her strap, pushed herself back to the bed post but he continued just as passionately "He hurt you every day, I saw it, Lucy saw it, and I bet the whole street saw it too. Every once and a while I came to see you, and you would have a new mark on your hand, eye, cheek, somewhere! Somewhere where that fat pig had hit you. I killed the bastard, and the blasted judge found out somehow and transported me to Australia".

Mrs. Lovett had small little tears fall from her eyes, and she closed her eyes hoping that Sweeney's face would leave her own. She couldn't take this anymore, it was true. Albert had been a horrible husband but she had never expected Benjamin to kill him. She opened her eyes again to see Sweeney sitting further away from her, but still on her bed. She wiped away her tears and let the blanket fall from around her, she did not care about being a whore, she cared about the thing that made her cry! Wait... she didn't know why she was crying! Her husband had died, 16 years ago, and she accepted that. But then, why was she crying?

Mrs. Lovett finally had the courage to speak "It's not like ye were never abusive to Lucy"! Mr. Todd shook his head and snapped back "I would never hit Lucy"! Mrs. Lovett was unable to control her mouth so she responded back "No, but ye would kill her"! There was a pause. Nellie had expected Mr. Todd to strangle her, but all he did was look at her sadly. Then she finally spoke in pathos "Oh, Mr. T. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that". He nodded firmly, as other thoughts ran through out Mrs. Lovett's mind.

And then she realized something so she spoke angrily "How dare ye accuse me of killin' yer Lucy when ye killed my husband"! Mr. Todd sat there speechless, he hadn't even thought of that. Sweeney looked at her and then he rubbed his head with his hands while saying "Mrs. Lovett, that was not the intention of his conversation". Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes and whispered under her breath "Albert was a fine person, better than that trophy wife of yers". She then pulled the covers around her and tried to lay back down onto her bed. But something caught her back and it was Sweeney's hand.

He held her up with one hand and with the other he held her arms tightly. He had an evil look on his face as he began to say ruthlessly "Don't you ever speak that way about Lucy again, you filthy blood sucking whore"! And with that Mrs. Lovett untangled one of her arms, and slapped him as hard as she could have across his face. Tears poured down her face as he rubbed his cheek lightly trying to recover from the pain. He then slowly turned his head to her, grabbed the candle from beside her bedpost and held it to her neck. Mrs. Lovett painted, and tried to move away, but that caused her to slide down on the bed and Sweeney was now on top of her, holding the candle near her throat.

The candle wax dripped down the candle, onto his fingers and onto her chest. Mrs. Lovett let out a small cry before Todd said angrily "What's the matter Mrs. Lovett? I bet you've imagined this before! Me on top of you, on your bed, with a candle. But I bet you never imagined that candle burning your throat to ash"! Sweeney bit his lip angrily and then Mrs. Lovett screamed as loud as she could have. And in a matter of seconds, the door swung open, Todd was pushed off the bed and Mrs. Lovett now was being covered by Toby.

He clenched his small fists together tightly and screamed to Mr. Todd "Don't ye ever come near Mum again"! Mr. Todd stared at him for a second, then put the candle back in its holder and left the room. Toby looked back at Mrs. Lovett and said softly "No worries Mum. Nothings going to hurt ye. I'll go make sure he goes to bed". Mrs. Lovett just faintly nodded. Her head was spinning, everything happened too fast. Mrs. Lovett pulled the strap to her dress down, and examined the burn for a second. She smiled and whispered to no one particular "I can't believe he remembered that. After all these years". She bit her lip puzzled, and then closed her eyes, and tried once again to fall asleep.

- - - -

"I'm talkin' to ye Mr. Todd"! Toby had said at least 10 times as he followed Sweeney up the stairs to his shop. Sweeney just ignored him completely, and then walked into the shop and locked the door behind him. Toby banged on the door as loud as he could while shouting, "How dare ye! How dare ye do that to her! How dare ye"! Mr. Todd unlocked his door and pulled him inside while saying angrily "Quiet down, boy! The neighbors will hear"!

Sweeney then let go of him and Toby said angrily "Mum treats ye with every respect in the book sir! And ye, what do ye do? Ye threaten to kill her! Ye can't even be nice to her for a day! I bet ye couldn't last a day without bein' rude to her"! Mr. Todd watched Toby express his feelings about Mrs. Lovett so passionately, that he lost interest. He sighed as Toby continued, "What I mean, is…ugh…ye are never nice to her"!

Todd looked at him closely and then said calmly "One day. Tomorrow, I'll be nice to her. 24 hours I'll be the kindest man Mrs. Lovett has ever known…. I will be her dream man...but of course, for a price". Toby looked at him carefully before asking, "What is that price sir"? Todd cleared his throat and then replied "If I can be nice to her, for the whole day…. you leave". Toby dropped his mouth, closed it and then said "Fine! But if I win, ye leave and never come back"! Mr. Todd thought about it for a second, nodded and then said coarsely "Deal. I think you've made a mistake boy. Once your gone, there will be nothing left between me, Mrs. Lovett and one of my razors".

Toby shook his head and whispered "Yer forgettin' somethin' sir. Ye can't win". Todd walked over to his mirror, swiped a hand through his hair and whispered, "I think that for one day, I can revive Benjamin". He licked his lips, took off his jacket and then turned around to Toby and asked "The blue shirt or the white? Which do you think Mrs. Lovett would prefer"? Toby looked at him disgusted while replying "Neither". Todd gave the boy a small smirk, pushed him out the door while saying "Your right. No shirt will do just fine". And with that Sweeney closed the door on the boy, locked it and started planning out tomorrow's festivities.

_Authors Note:_

_I hope you all like it!_

_Please let me know if you do!_

_Thank you all so much!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you to all who have reviewed in the past._

_Please continue to do so. It means a lot!_

_ Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes, I had no time to edit. _

_Enjoy! _

**Chapter 6**

Sweeney had spent the whole night planning out the day so he could ignore the baker that was now asleep in her sexually provocative nightgown. If Mrs. Lovett couldn't find him then he couldn't be rude to her, right? Well, wrong. Mrs. Lovett would find a way to locate him. It was one of her, serene, resistible traits that Mr. Todd had grown to hate.

It had now become morning and Mr. Todd was in the kitchen trying to toast a piece of bread. He had decided to revive Benjamin, or at least_ try _to for the day. He hadn't been sweet and kind since he set foot into that prison. He sighed realizing that he had burnt the toast again. It was the 11th time that morning! He growled at his no value in domestics and took out one of his friends and scratched the burnt crust away from the edible bread.

He bit his lip while thinking about his plan for the day. He planned on taking Mrs. Lovett on a picnic to the spot they had been the last time. That day wasn't the best day of Mr. Todd's life, but it wasn't the worst either. He growled angrily at himself as he wiped the breadcrumbs off of his razor.

"_One day. Tomorrow, I'll be nice to her. 24 hours I'll be the kindest man Mrs. Lovett has ever known…. I will be her dream man"._ Those words echoed in his head non-stop as he spread the apricot jam on the piece of toast. Apricot jam. It was Nellie Lovett's favorite years ago and he hoped it was her favorite now too. He reached out for the mug of cold milk he had poured minutes ago, placed the piece of toast on a plate and smiled. He had made this all by himself! He knew it wasn't much, but never was Sweeney Todd a man of domestic value.

He bit his lip cautiously while holding both the plate and the cup tightly and he slowly turned around to walk towards Nellie Lovett's bedroom. But he was stopped by Toby. He chuckled and said, "Is that supposed to be Mum's breakfast sir"? The boy chuckled at the piece of burnt toast on the plate. Mr. Todd rolled his eyes and said angrily "Shut your mouth boy! The bet was for me to nice to that stupid 'Mum" of yours, not to you".

Toby looked at him with an amused look on his face and then he muttered lowly "Ye are actually goin' to do it sir? Be nice to her"? Todd nodded and then replied smartly "Why? Did you think that last night was just some stupid joke"? Toby nodded slowly and then Mr. Todd gave him a small smirk while saying, "Well, boy. Pack your things then. I will defeat you. With or without my shirt on". And with that Mr. Todd left the kitchen and started walking towards Mrs. Lovett's bedroom.

Mr. Todd put the plate and the cup down on the wooden floor of the hall way before he walked in to her bedroom. He closed the door behind him lightly not wanting to wake her up that way. He had planned a whole different way to wake her. She held the blanket tightly in her fingers as if she needed reassuring of something. He licked his lips and bent down and kissed her on the cheek lightly. Mrs. Lovett let out a small moan but continued to sleep on.

He sighed, knowing that he had to place his lips again to her skin. He thought for a second. What would be an even better way to wake her up? The only way he could think was to kiss her. But then that would led to her asking stupid questions about love. To be honest, he didn't really know how to kiss anymore. Yes, he knew what the act was, but he didn't know where to place his lips, he didn't know how gently or harshly to brush his tongue against hers…he didn't know…how to kiss, really.

He sighed realizing that he needed to wake her soon, for the toast would cool if he took too long. He gulped and whispered "Mrs. Lovett, please wake up". But she didn't wake up. He bent down closer to her and lightly gave her a small peck on the lips, and he moved his lips towards her ear and whispered huskily "Mrs. Lovett". Her eyes shot open in shock at who had just woken her up. She wanted to scream at him for waking her up, but she couldn't help but smile as she saw his eyes twinkling right at her.

She asked in a surprised tone "Mr. T…" But he stopped her by putting a finger onto her lips and saying softly "Don't speak, Nellie. Just listen". Mrs. Lovett nodded slowly as she stood up and continued "I've arranged a carriage to come pick us up in about an hour to take us to that wonderful picnic spot that you took us to months ago. Do you remember"? All Mrs. Lovett did was nod because she could not believe she was hearing his words properly.

He forced himself to smile at her shocked expression. His plan was working and Toby was going to be sorry for what he had agreed to. He opened the door to pick up the meal he had made her, but all that remained was an empty plate. Mr. Todd bit his lip angrily while shouting "Toby! You little brat! You better come here, or else I will come to _you_ and trust me lad you _won't_ like that"! Small footsteps hurried towards Mr. Todd as he walked into Mrs. Lovett's room again.

Seconds later, Toby joined them and he asked worriedly "What is it sir"? Todd grabbed his shoulder tightly and said angrily "Where is the milk and toast I prepared for this…lovely woman"? Toby winced in pain as he responded, "I ate it sir". Mrs. Lovett got up now, wrapping her self in her blanket while saying "Mr. Todd. Please let 'em go. Yer hurtin' the boy. I'm sure he didn't know ye made me breakfast"!

Just then a thought hit her, and she jumped back in surprise. Mr. Sweeney Demon Todd made her breakfast? Did he even know how to cook? Mr. Todd locked eyes with Mrs. Lovett and then let go of the little brat remembering the bet. He sighed and said angrily to Toby "You know I worked all morning on that boy"! Mr. Todd paced back and forth as he continued, "I went to the grocers, asked for apricot jam. But of course they bloody don't sell apricot jam anymore! So I asked him for apricots! I made the jam from the bloody apricots! Then I nearly burnt the house down trying to make toast! And then you…"

Sweeney stopped pacing and pointed a finger to Toby while saying roughly "Saw the meal in my hands before I walked in here. And then_ you_ decided to be a smart ass and eat the bloody food yourself"! Toby gasped, horrified at how angry Mr. Todd was. He then whispered "I didn't know ye were still goin' to give it to her. I saw it out in the hall and thought ye wanted to throw it away sir. I was never one to waste perfectly good food".

Mr. Todd's eyes widened in anger as he roared "Does one not need to ask before taking something that doesn't belong to them"? Toby nodded and then ran towards Mrs. Lovett who was now sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. Mrs. Lovett held Toby in her arms as she said sadly "Mr. Todd. I don't need the breakfast love. I appreciate all the work…but".

Sweeney interrupted once again, this time even more harshly "But what Mrs. Lovett? Do you have any idea what…. courage it took me to make that stupid apricot jam for you? It was Lucy's favorite jam…. did you know that? Did you know that everyday she came to me saying 'where is Mrs. Lovett's apricot jam'"? Mrs. Lovett left Toby on her bed as she got up and said softly to him "Mr. Todd. Please calm down…this is just jam…its nothin' to get upset about".

Mr. Todd couldn't do anything put stare into her eyes. He looked down at the floor and finally whispered, "It's not the jam Mrs. Lovett. It's…I don't…. I don't know what it is". He then turned around and walked towards the wall that was near the dark chestnut door. He then put his palm on the wall and closed his eyes while whispering, "I just miss her…so much". Mrs. Lovett sighed while walking towards him. She put her hand on her back and massaged him lightly while saying "I know ye do Mr. T".

Mr. Todd spun around and asked puzzled "That's it"? Mrs. Lovett and Toby both looked at each other confused as he continued, "That is all your going to say to me? What about? The past is the past…. or all that other shit you say to _try_ to make me feel better"? Mrs. Lovett looked at him sadly and replied, "I believe ye answered yer own question love". Nellie walked away and sat down on her bed as Mr. Todd just watched her oblivious to what she meant.

Toby noticed from his expression so he said quietly "What she meant sir…was that…all the stuff that she tells ye…. means…bullocks to ye". Mr. Todd narrowed his eyes to Mrs. Lovett and asked sadly "Is that what you meant"? She nodded and then said softly "I don't know what ye were tryin' to prove or tryin' to do when ye kissed me Mr. T. But I think ye need to lie down right now and think about yer life. And when I say life, I don't be meanin' the past. I mean the present and the future".

She stopped for a second, sighed, and then continued "For right now Mr. T. Yer not living. And that is a question ye have to ask yer self. Do ye want to live or do ye want to live properly"? He couldn't answer her question. He just stood there for a moment as Toby thought about why Todd would even dare kiss Mum when he wanted to kill her. And then Toby gasped as the answer to his question popped into his mind.

He got up and was about to speak when Mr. Todd said slowly "I lost boy. I'm gone…forever". And with that Mr. Todd left Mrs. Lovett and Toby in silence. Toby quickly got up and ran towards the front door and shouted at Mr. Todd who now was walking towards the exit of Fleet Street.

Luckily, Toby had quick feet and was able to reach him in time. He pulled onto Sweeney's jacket while saying "Please, sir. Come back to us. Mum needs ye, and I sir, I look at ye like a father…. even after all ye've done". Mr. Todd stopped walking and then muttered, "I have no son" and then he continued walking. Toby just stood there and screamed out angrily "Fine, sir! Yer goin' to walk out on us sir just because ye realize that ye have feelings for Mum"? Mr. Todd stopped walking and turned around towards Toby who now was right beside him.

He looked at him sadly and asked "And where did you get that mad idea"? Toby looked at him while smiling and replied, "Ye walked back to me didn't ye"? Todd's eyes widened so he asked puzzled "And what does that have to do with anything boy"? Toby stopped smiling and responded "If ye would have kept on walkin' sir, it would mean that ye don't care 'bout her".

Todd rolled his eyes as Toby continued "Besides, when Mum said that stuff about ye kissin' her. I knew it sir! By yer expression...by yer...and then ye over reacted about the jam! About how yer wife liked it also. Doesn't that mean, that ye can't let Mum replace her, and is that why ye walked away"? Mr. Todd looked at the boy sadly for a few seconds before whispering, "Just go back inside boy".

Toby shook his head and whispered "No, sir. I know ye like her, ye may even love her. But I just think ye don't know it, sir. Ye don't remember what love is, and that's why ye can't admit it"! Mr. Todd took the boy by his neck and held it tightly, causing the neighbors to gasp in shock. Todd looked around and screamed "Carry on! Carry on! There is nothing worth stopping for to see here"! He then looked down at Toby and said, "I do NOT love Nellie Lovett! And that's that boy! Now go back to yer precious adoptive mother"!

He then let go of his neck pushed him and screamed, "Go! I said go! Go back to her"! Toby shook his head as tears ran down his small face. He then stammered out "No, sir. Not until ye admit it". Todd clenched his hands and said angrily "Admit what? That you two are both lunatics for thinking that I could love either of you? Well I don't! Not you, not her, that stupid, pathetic woman who you claim I love! Well, let me tell you something boy"!

Toby screamed out "Mr. Todd! Shut yer mouth right now"! Mr. Todd's eyes widened as Toby continued "Ye love her! The only reason ye threaten her is 'cause ye don't want to believe that ye are in love…. " Mr. Todd bit his lip roughly and then turned around once again and whispered "Toby, Toby, Toby. You stupid boy. I already told you. Love will never exist for me again". He then walked away and Toby ran back to the house screaming for his adoptive mother. Mrs. Lovett looked at Toby and asked sadly "Well….is he gone"? Toby looked down at the floor and answered, "Yes, mum. But I don't think for long".

_Authors Note:_

_Sorry for the length of the chapter._

_Anyway, please review. I don't know about the problem that was created in this chapter. Please let me know if you like it._

_Thank you._

_Free gin, free pie and free Pirelli miracle elixir for all who review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing._

_Please continue… it will make me happy :)_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 7**

Evening. Months ago, Sweeney Todd had only one meaning to the word. The word had meant that it was time to refuse Mrs. Lovett's invitation to join her for supper. But now the word had no meaning for Sweeney Todd. It was just a dictation to describe how time goes by so quickly when not alone. Unfortunately, for Mr. Todd, time went by slowly.

He had walked past the city's clock at least 12 times and the minute hand had not once changed for him. Maybe it was his eyes, or his lack of company. But what Sweeney knew was that it was_ not _the lack of company of dear lovely Lovett. Ha! She was anything but that to him! The nerve… of that brat Toby, to even utter the suggestion that he had grown a sense of love for her.

Just the thought of her made his stomach turn over in disgust. Mr. Todd paced back in forth on Amor Street disgusted by its name. Amor meant love and Mr. Todd knew there was no such thing in this world. There was only filth, villains, and even more filth! That's what there was, nothing more!

Mr. Todd reached into his pocket and pulled out the five shillings that he had left. He sighed realizing that this would only last him about two days. He bit his lip and looked around the tiny street looking for somewhere where he could sit down and think. He noticed a bar called _The Last Pit Stop_ then he shrugged and walked towards it because the name intrigued him.

He opened the rusty wooden door to see men, a lot of men sitting at random tables drinking as much ale as could fit into their mouths. Mr. Todd sighed, walked over to a small wooden table that was available and sat down on one of the two chairs the table possessed.

For minutes, he waited patiently groaning loudly so someone that worked there could ask him what he wanted. Another few minutes past and Mr. Todd was starting to get really impatient. He tapped his finger on the table nervously and looked over at the bar man who seemed to be fascinated by the man in front of him. He let out a loud growl, got up off the chair and said angrily "What does a man have to do to get some bloody service"? He then pushed the chair down as he made his way angrily towards the bar that had many stools in front of it.

The Bar Man, boy…..he didn't look old enough to be a man. Anyway, the Bartender gulped nervously while saying "Sit down right 'ere sir. I can be of 'elp to ye if yed like". Mr. Todd sat down on the stool in front of the bar man and spat out "Didn't I just say that I wanted service"? The Bartender nodded and said while cleaning one of the glasses with an old wash cloth "Yes, sir. Pardon me mistakes. What drink would ye like sir? We've got ale, brandy, gin…"

But Mr. Todd knew what he wanted so he interrupted the man by saying loudly "St. James. A double St. James, dry". The man whistled at the order he had just been given and said jokingly "Either ye just killed a man, or ye've got lady troubles. Now which is it son"? Mr. Todd looked at the bartender again and ignored the fact that he had just called him son, when Sweeney was probably twice his age. The bartender poured the drink into a tall glass and gave to Sweeney while waiting for his answer. And when he did answer he said annoyed "Its not of your concern,_sir_". The Bartender chuckled as he watched Sweeney clasp the drink in his hand hardly.

Todd looked up at him and asked harshly "What is it that you find so amusing"? The barman smiled and replied confidently "Are ye ever goin' to drink that sir? Because I could pour another one for yer lady friend when she arrives". Mr. Todd rolled his eyes and took a sip of the harsh liquor that pierced his throat. Mr. Todd placed the glass down on the counter and said, "You know, you've got many other customers. Why don't you go on and bother any of them"?

The Barman chuckled and said happily "I've already solved their problems. I mean, hark sir! I see a couple dozen men in 'ere that drink 'cuz of lady troubles and then they talk to me and POOF". Mr. Todd jerked back quickly as he said this, startled by how loud he had said the word. Mr. Todd asked puzzled "Poof"? The man snapped his fingers and said "Yes, exactly! Now yer gettin' it. They talk to me and their problems get solved. They don't call me Solvin' Sam for nothin' mister".

Mr. Todd looked at him with a blank expression. What do you say to man who can't even speak proper English? He took another sip of his drink and then said honestly "I don't think you can solve my problem…ugh…Samuel". The man smiled and said back innocently "Is it 'cuz I'm young? 'Cuz I've solved an eighty-year old problem before…." Mr. Todd interrupted and said, "No its not bloody that! All right? I just can't tell you".

The man sighed, put the washcloth over his shoulder and stated, "So she's beautiful, eh? Well, there are plenty of good lookin' woman in this city". Mr. Todd rolled his eyes and thought for a moment. Is Mrs. Lovett beautiful? Well, she wasn't horrid looking. She never did dress up though; always in those black clothes, nothing that made her stand out. Mr. Todd sighed his thoughts away and whispered "I am done with women"!

The Barman bit his lip and whispered to Sweeney "Well…ye see that old man in the back there…." Sweeney turned to look at the old man as Samuel continued, "Well, he's that kind ye know. And since yer done with women, then maybe ye can show 'em a good time. Lord knows how long it's been since he's had one". Mr. Todd turned around disgusted and shouted "No! I am not queer! I just don't want a woman AND especially a man"!

The bartender smiled, took his cloth off his back and asked "Then what do ye want sir, a cat? Listen. Just let me try to help old yeller. If it don't work, what do ye say the drinks that ye have tonight are on me"? Mr. Todd looked at him, considering his suggestion. Mr. Todd nodded and said "Fine. I'll tell you who she is".

- - - -

"Mum…. are ye all right"? Toby asked as he walked into the living room to see Mrs. Lovett wiping away the tears that had been fallen for hours now. Nellie Lovett nodded as tears still poured down her cheeks. Toby walked towards the couch and asked sadly "Is it 'bout Mr. Todd"? Nellie looked into his eyes and whispered "No, of course not. I just…."

Toby sat down on the couch beside his mum, and took her hand and whispered, "Ye don't 'ave to lie to me". Mrs. Lovett nodded and took him in her arms while saying sadly "Of course its 'em, dear. I gave 'em what I could, and he never did one thing for me in return. This mornin' when he kissed me to wake me up, I felt bliss. I felt happiness. And then ye explained the bet to me, and I just realized that I have always been 'is fool".

Toby bit his lip and then asked "Then find someone that won't treat ye like a fool. Like that nice butcher down the street! He's always askin' of ye, and always wantin' to know when ye'd see 'em next". Mrs. Lovett let go of Toby and walked towards the big mirror above the fireplace. She then fixed her hair and whispered "God blimey! I don't know what he could possibly see in me".

Toby smiled and said "He sees what ye really are, Mum. A real lady! Too bad Mr. Todd never could see that, too busy frettin' about that dumb old beggar woman". Mrs. Lovett turned around quickly and said in a shocked tone "Toby! Don't say that, yes she is a beggar woman but Lucy was never dumb. She knew how to get what she wanted, all women should learn a wee bit from 'er".

Toby nodded and then said, "Well, I think she was dumb. Pirelli said that too. He said that he could buy her off with nothin' more than a penny. That he said". Mrs. Lovett sighed, smiled and whispered, "That doesn't mean she's dumb Tobias. It just means she was a whore". She then bit her lip and wondered how Sweeney Todd would react if he heard this conversation.

But she shook that thought away, put one hand on Toby's shoulder and said "Enough of this nonsense now. How 'bout we get an early start on tomorrow? Hmm…? Finish up some pies early"? Toby nodded before whispering, "Yes, mum. Only if ye promise to see the butcher tomorrow".

Mrs. Lovett smiled and whispered "Alright boy. If that's what ye really want, I'll do it". Toby smiled realizing that his plan was working. He had to get Mrs. Lovett to fall in love with another man before Sweeney came back. Because then, Sweeney will understand how much he would actually miss Nellie Lovett if she would ever be taken away from him.

- - - -

"So what is 'er name"? The barman asked impatiently. Todd put his glass down and replied "Slander. Slanderous Filth". The barman chuckled and said jokingly "Well, 'er parents must have been goin' through a phase when they named 'er that". Mr. Todd couldn't help but let out a small smile before saying "Her name is Nellie. Nellie Lovett, and she works…." The bar man interrupted "On Fleet street. Next to my father. He's the butcher down there sir". Mr. Todd clenched his fists remembering the story of Mrs. Lovett and the butcher. He rolled his eyes while asking Samuel "And what does your dear old dad have to say about Nellie Lovett"?

Samuel smiled, and prepared another glass for another customer who had just ordered one. He then replied "Well, never says bad things about 'er. He says that she's a real lady…and this is from my mouth. I think she's a beautiful woman…like_ ye_ think she is". Mr. Todd sighed and muttered angrily "Beauty fades". The bar man chuckled and responded "Well it hasn't for 'er. She's what…40…41 now. And even with all that black clothing, she still looks wonderful".

Mr. Todd had found a new hate for this man. He contradicted everything he thought and felt. Mr. Todd couldn't think of anything to say except "Give me another double, this time more dry". Samuel smiled reached for his glass and said "As dry as dry gets sir. I just want to know one more thing". Mr. Todd growled and asked annoyed "What"? Samuel smiled and asked, "Do ye miss 'er"?

_Authors Note:_

_Yay! My first major cliffhanger for Sweeney Todd!_

_Please review, it really motivates me to write._

_Free St. James if you review! I'll make it extra dry just like Sweeney likes it._

_Anyway, thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it._


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you for who ever reviewed so far. Please continue to do so._

_This chapter has a lot of dialogue so I warn you._

_Anyway, enjoy and please review. _

_Reviews make me happy :)_

**Chapter 8**

Samuel smiled and asked, "Do ye miss 'er"?

Mr. Todd reached for his refilled glass full of liquor and spat out angrily "What kind of question is that"? Samuel watched Mr. Todd drink some of his St. James before answering, "It's just a causal question, sir. Nothin' to make such a big deal 'bout. Now, do ye"? Mr. Todd put his glass down on the counter, sighed and said back sadly "Not much. She did ruin my life…I could have been happy with…." Mr. Todd glanced up at Samuel before continuing "…. oh never mind. Life has been too bloody kind to you".

Samuel bit his lip and answered smartly "Life is never kind to any of us, sir. What we have to do is forget about all the evil and concentrate on the good". Mr. Todd's eyes slowly closed so he could focus on those words better. He then opened his eyes and said to the man "There is no good in this world, Samuel". The Bartender smiled at the man in front of him and watched him take his drink before saying "There is good, sir. Maybe ye've not found it yet. Or maybe ye have, and are as blind as a bat to see it".

- - - -

"Toby…. I can't believe ye! Ye burned all the pies". Mrs. Lovett scoffed as she removed the dark and burnt pies from the oven. Toby sighed and apologized "I'm sorry, Mum. I didn't mean to". But in reality, Toby did mean to. He knew that if they had no pies to serve tomorrow. Mrs. Lovett would have to visit the butcher tonight to buy some meat from him. And hopefully, she would fall for him sooner, before Sweeney Todd came back.

Toby watched his adoptive Mother clean out the oven with one of her mitts. He smiled at her and said, "Ye know, Mum. That means yer goin' to have to go buy meat from the butcher". Mrs. Lovett turned to him, smiled and asked with a smirk on her face "Did ye do this on purpose boy"? Toby's eyes widened as he felt his cheeks blush. Mrs. Lovett slightly chuckled and said, "Well, then. If ye really want me to go visit him, I will. I just need to clean up that's all". Toby gave her a wide smile and said, "Thank ye, Mum. I want ye to be happy. I mean Mr. Todd was 'orrible to ye"!

Mrs. Lovett nodded, and turned around from her son to try to hide the tears that were about to fall from her eyes. She sighed and left the kitchen to go change into something…. nice. Toby let out a small chuckle because his plan was working. He walked over to the sofa in the living room, sat down and wondered what Mr. Todd's reaction would be to the new couple that was about to be formed.

- - - -

Four drinks later Mr. Todd had become more comfortable with sharing details about his past. He didn't sit on a stool anymore. He sat behind the bar with Samuel, just talking away about nothing in particular. Even though Mr. Todd had drank a lot of fine liquor that evening he was not drunk, completely, anyway. He just felt a bit more at ease with exchanging conversation with the bartender.

Mr. Todd sat on another stool behind the bar with his elbow on the counter and his hand holding his head up. Mr. Todd continued "…. and she parades around wearing nothing but a pink slip"! Sam bit his lip trying to stop himself from getting that image in his head. He sighed and asked curiously "When's this? And why am I not there"? Sweeney gave him an evil look and Sam continued, "I was kiddin' sir. Ye can relax yer face now".

There was a bit of an awkward silence before Mr. Todd spoke with an irritated tone "Why must she tempt me so"? Samuel who had just been cleaning one of the glasses, looked down at Sweeney with interest. Samuel caught his breath and said "Go on". Sweeney rolled his eyes and said angrily "Tempt boy! You bloody well know what that means don't you? Just give me another drink and try to remember what the word means"!

Samuel poured a glass of gin for another customer while saying "Ye know, sir. I appreciate the money yer spendin' 'ere. Be ye need to stop drinkin'…" Mr. Todd raised his head off his palm and stood up straight while saying angrily "Who is the customer here? Me or you"? Sam sighed and pointed straight to Mr. Todd while saying "Ye sir…" An idea then popped into the bartender's head. He smiled directly at Mr. Todd and said "Ye know what would 'elp ye sir? I think ye should go back to Nellie…."

Mr. Todd slammed his fist onto the counter and said loudly "Ha! Nothing could ever make me go back to that...sap"! Sam chuckled at his response and said "That sap? What is she now, a drink? I think ye've had too many saps, if ye ask me". Mr. Todd looked at him with anger and then finally said "I can have how many drinks I want boy! I've lost everything that I have ever known! I've lost my wife, my daughter, my…. job, sort of, my Lovett, and I've even lost that snotty potty mouth brat of a boy Toby"!

Mr. Todd then grabbed Sam by his collar and screamed "And you, lad. With probably no experience of your own is telling me, a man that has more experience than God! Your telling me to go back to that…that…woman"! Sam gulped and whispered, "I was just tryin' to 'elp, sir". Mr. Todd's eyes widened as he let go of Sam's shirt and took another sip of his drink.

Mr. Todd sighed and whispered, "I know…I just don't need the bloody help"! The bartender placed one hand on his shoulder and said warmly "Yes…ye do. Yer fallen apart without 'er. Can't ye see that"? Mr. Todd gave the bartender a look of sadness before taking another drink from his glass of St. James.

The door always jingled when it opened, and it was annoying to Sweeney Todd. But he never paid attention to it, until now, and luckily he did. Sweeney gasped and bent down behind the counter trying to hide from the rest of the bar. Sam looked down at him and asked confused "Um…what are ye doin'"? Sweeney hit his leg and whispered nervously "Oh, god. She's here. Why here"?

Samuel glanced around the bar and gasped at sight of Mrs. Lovett. He smiled and whispered to Sweeney "Hide. I have a plan". Sweeney rolled his eyes as he heard Mrs. Lovett's voice "Samuel! How are ye, love"? Samuel cleared his throat and replied "Fine, Mrs. Lovett and ye"? Nellie Lovett sighed and sat down on the stool Mr. Todd sat previously on.

She replied warmly "Confused to be honest. Ye wouldn't know where to find that dashin'meat cutter of a father would ye"? Samuel smiled back at her and started "Well, actually I would…" and with that Sweeney kicked the bar mans leg as hard as he could. Sam bit his lip and corrected himself "I wouldn't… No, sorry. Haven't got a bloody clue". Mrs. Lovett sighed and tapped her fingers nervously on the counter while saying "I checked his shop. But he is not there. I really need meat for tomorrow's sales".

Samuel nodded, looked down at Sweeney slightly and then asked Mrs. Lovett warmly "Oh, I'm sorry Mum. How about somethin' to drink to get yer mind off things"? Mrs. Lovett shrugged her shoulders, looked at the glass in front of her and noticed that it was a St. James. She licked her lips and replied "Alright, love. A St. James then, dry one though. Not like this one". She pointed to the one in front of her while Sam tried not to laugh at the drink choice.

Samuel bent down and got the liquor from the cabinet while Sweeney a look of glee in the process. Sweeney rolled his eyes, and wondered why Mrs. Lovett had chosen the same drink he had. He had never seen her drink it before. Sam pushed the glass towards Mrs. Lovett and said, "There ye go Mum. I've made a lot of St. James' today".

Mrs. Lovett held her glass firmly in her hand while replying "Well, that's rather odd. It's not a very popular drink. But it is popular with men when they have lady troubles". Sweeney let out a small pout as he heard this and Samuel smiled and said loudly "That is exactly what I said to the bloke that was just 'ere. Wouldn't believe me though".

Mrs. Lovett smiled as Sam continued calmly "So that would mean that ye've been havin' gentlemen troubles". Mrs. Lovett took a sip from her drink and then said sadly "Ye know me Samuel, I never have trouble with men. Mostly 'cause no one would ever have me". Sweeney looked down the wooden floor a bit taken with what Mrs. Lovett has just admitted.

She sighed as Samuel asked her "Let me guess. The man that ye love doesn't love ye back"? Mrs. Lovett looked at her glass while responding "Somethin' like that. A bit more complicated though. He would never have me…but what can a woman do except drink and hope that one day prince charming will come knocking on her door"? Samuel smiled and so did Sweeney, a small shy smile that he had never let out in 16 years.

Samuel cleared his throat once again and asked, "So, what does this lucky man look like"? Mrs. Lovett took another sip of her St. James and replied "Oh…I don't know if I feel comfortable…" But Samuel interrupted "So, he's that dreadful lookin' eh"? Sweeney bits his lip and looked up at with a mean look.

Nellie Lovett shook her head and said "I never said that Samuel"! The bartender smiled, hoping that Sweeney had heard that. So he decided to continue "How 'bout 'is 'air"? Mrs. Lovett smiled and answered "Black, as coal from one of my ovens. With one silver streak through it". Samuel chuckled and asked "Hideous"? Mrs. Lovett shook her head and replied "Gorgeous. Reminds me of winter, which is strange 'cause I don't like winter".

Samuel bent down pretending to get another bottle while he actually bent down to see Sweeney's reaction. He had a sad look on his face, one of pain and maybe even…regret. Samuel picked up a random bottle and placed it on the counter in front of Mrs. Lovett while saying "Well, if he doesn't love a woman as beautiful as ye are, then he's a fool"!

Mrs. Lovett placed her drink back on the table and replied "No, love. I'm not beautiful, not like _she _was anyway". Sweeney Todd's heart skipped a beat. How dare she talk about Lucy? Even if she was calling her beautiful! Samuel shook his head as Mrs. Lovett continued "Anyway, he treats me horribly ever since she's been gone and well…. I don't know why I love 'em. Maybe it's 'cause I hope that he could love me as much as he loved 'er. I don't know…that's just stupid I guess".

Samuel looked at her with pathos before saying, "Listen, Nellie. Yer a beautiful woman. I'm sure he sees that too"! Mrs. Lovett pushed back her stool slightly and placed a pound on the counter before saying "No, Sam. I'm not beautiful to 'im. And even if he did consider me beautiful, he would never love me". Mrs. Lovett got up off the stool as Samuel asked "And how do ye know that"? Mrs. Lovett looked at him sadly before answering, "'Cause I don't have yellow hair. (Pause) Well, I'm off to find yer father, maybe he could be my prince charming...maybe. Good luck, love" And with that Nellie Lovett left the bar.

Sweeney Todd slowly got up and turned to Samuel who was talking "She seems like a real lady to me, sir. Beautiful, smart, and she loves ye so much that it is just…" Mr. Todd then interrupted him by screaming "Just shut yer trap for a second! I have to think"!

_Authors Note:_

_I hope you all like this chapter._

_My favorite so far!_

_Anyway, please Review._

_A St. James and a burnt pie for who ever reviews!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you all for reviewing._

_Please continue to!_

_I really like this chapter._

_I hope you all do too!_

_Sorry...if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes. I honestly I have no time to edit, I am really busy with school work. _

**Chapter 9**

A few doors down from Mrs. Lovett's cozy shop was Henry Bond's Meat Shop. Henry Bond was a golden haired man that had blue eyes and a bit too many freckles that covered some of his face. He was about 10 years older then Mrs. Lovett, but he didn't dare look it. His blue eyes shone brightly and his smile was always friendly even to those who never cared for him. He saw the good in everyone and chose to dispose of the bad. He was the kind of man that any woman would be lucky to have.

His wife had died when she was giving birth to his only son, Samuel, the bartender that Mr. Sweeney Todd had grown to loathe. Henry had his son, his shop, and his growing feelings for a certain Nellie that seemed to grow stronger each time they even exchanged glances.

Henry was in the middle of his dusty old shop, chopping up a piece of beef that had just been skinned. He whistled a happy tune that even the birds would have been jealous of. He sighed, and lifted his head as the small little bell on the door jingled, letting him know that he had a customer. A warm delicate voice said "Mr. Bond? Are ye busy"? Henry smiled at her, and immediately wiped his hands with a cloth and walked towards her to greet the woman in front of him. 

He kissed on her on the cheek lightly and said happily "Why Nellie, how is it that you look even more beautiful every time I see you"? Mrs. Lovett was now letting out a faint smile before saying "Henry, love, please stop lyin'". Henry chuckled lightly at her embarrassment before walking back to the counter and saying light heartedly "Oh my dear, I wish I was lying". He took one of his big butcher knives in his hands and cut into the meat that he had been cleaning off previously.

The scene that Mrs. Lovett had just witnessed scared her from jaw to toe. The butcher reminded her of her horrible dead husband and knife reminded her of Mr. Todd. She took a breath and muttered "I came to buy 'bout two pounds of meat. I need it for me pie sales tomorrow mornin'". Henry put down his knife and asked "Two pounds of meat my dear? I'll give you three pounds, for the price of one, if you tell me how any woman could be as charming as you are". 

Mrs. Lovett's cheeks turned a light pink color as she turned to sit on the small stool that stood near the door. She sat down as Henry said happily "Your cheeks are turning pink my lady. As pink as the roses I sent you two days ago. Did you like them"? Mrs. Lovett sat dumbfounded on the chair. Roses? What roses? No one had sent her roses! Ever! She asked puzzled "Roses Mr. Bond? Ye must be mistaken. Ye never sent me any roses, darlin'". 

Henry put his cloth on the counter and made his way to her while explaining, "Oh, come now Mrs. Lovett. I know I'm getting old, but I still remember that I sent to you through that Mr.…oh, what is his bloody name? Mr. T…Todd! That's it! I gave them to him while you were at the grocers, and he said he'll give them to you". Mrs. Lovett gasped at the mention of that cold man's name. She asked still confused "Ye gave them to Mr. Todd, to give to me"?

Henry bit his lip sourly and replied "Yes, Nellie. He must have forgotten to give you the flowers". Mrs. Lovett sighed and whispered sarcastically "Yes. He must have forgotten." She paused, stood up and asked, "When can I have the meat by"? Henry smiled at her and replied warmly "5 minutes for you, love. I just have to go downstairs and get some from the cellar". Mrs. Lovett nodded and asked "Would ye like me to 'elp ye"? 

Henry walked towards the stairs and replied "No, Nellie dear. I do the work around here". Mrs. Lovett smiled at him while thinking of the man before her. He was perfect, in every way. But still, he wasn't Mr. Todd. She sighed, realizing that maybe that was how Sweeney felt about her and Lucy. Mrs. Lovett shook those evil thoughts away from her mind and said faintly "How would ye like to come to my shop for supper, Henry? I saw Sam tonight, and he's workin'. So if ye need some company…" 

Before Mrs. Lovett could finish Henry answered, "Yes. I would love to come. I'll just get the meat and we will be on our way". And with that he left down the stairs leaving Mrs. Lovett in the kitchen wondering how her life would be if she married this butcher. She giggled to herself quietly before realizing that maybe this man was exactly what she needed to get over the demon barber of Fleet Street.

- - - -

"It's been twenty minutes, sir and ye haven't said a word". Samuel said to Sweeney Todd who had once again taken his stool. But this time he had no drink in his hand, all he had was a dead cats expression glued to his face. Samuel cleared his throat and spoke once again "Sir"? Mr. Todd finally spoke nervously "I'm still thinking". Samuel poured a drink for another customer while saying sadly "We both know yer goin' back to 'er". Mr. Todd slowly glanced at the bartender and said "I don't know that". Samuel's lips curved into an O before he stated "Oh. Well, now ye do". 

Mr. Todd rolled his eyes and looked down at the counter in front of him before asking, "How much do I owe you"? Samuel smiled and responded "Well, ye drank, many drinks… so the total comes to…hmm..1, 2, no…. 4 pounds". Mr. Todd softly sighed, and continued to stare the blank counter in front of him before Samuel started to chuckle. Mr. Todd growled angrily and asked, "What is so amusing"? Samuel bit his lip trying to contain his laugh before responding "Nothin' really. It's just that I usually make 4 pounds in one day. Now, I made 4 pounds off of one customer". 

Mr. Todd was barley-paying attention, as always. He laid his head drowsily on the counter and asked, "Do you think it was possible that she knew I was here"? Sam's eyebrows knitted before answering "No. I wouldn't think so". Mr. Todd lifted his head off the counter and asked confused "Then why would she say all those…_nice_…things about me"? Samuel smiled before replying, "'Cause she means them. Couldn't possible imagine why she does? But she probably does, since she…. Sir? Are ye listenin' to me"? 

Mr. Todd played with his hands while muttering an "Hmmmm" and then he continued to play with his hands nervously. Sam rolled his eyes and asked, "Did ye hear what I said"? Mr. Todd then nods at the question that he had just been presented. Sam bits his tongue trying to keep in his anger while asking "Well, then what did I say"? Mr. Todd suddenly slammed his fist on the counter and spat out "She thinks I'm gorgeous? How could she? I look more licked then a rat in an alleyway"! Sam smiled at the thought and then said seriously "First off. She said yer 'air was gorgeous, not ye. Second, that's not what I bloody said! How do ye expect anyone to help ye, if ye won't listen"?

A long silence then filled the conversation. Mr. Todd rolled a smirk on his lips before announcing, "I've decided what I am going to do". Sam smiled and asked hopefully "Ye'll go back to 'er"? Mr. Todd snapped his answer "No'! Sam sighed and asked sadly "No"? Mr. Todd quickly stands up and says loudly "Yes"! Sam smiles and asks, "Yes"? Mr. Todd quickly looks in his pocket for his money while saying "Yes! I am going back to that pathetic waste of space! And when I do, I'm going to cut her lips off and make sure she never speaks again"! Mr. Todd finally found his money, and so he slammed it on the counter and then walked quickly out the bar. Leaving Samuel laughing. He then said to no one impractical "He's going to do somethin' else to 'er lips". 

- - -

Mr. Todd pushed open the door of Mrs. Lovett's shop slowly wanting to catch Nellie by surprise. He reached into his pocket, and reached for one of his razors. But wait! He had left them in his shop upstairs that morning. He bit his lip and looked around the kitchen for something to kill her with. How dare she make him feel this way? How dare she want to make himself feel guilty? 

He took a few steps towards the living room and noticed that three plates were along side the fireplace. Three? Oh, Toby must have been really hungry that night then. He tip toed into the hall to a see a bit of candle light through the tiny crack of her door frame. Mr. Todd got his hands ready to strangle her. He had no other weapon, but his hands would do just fine. He knew what he was going to do! It was a brilliant plan! He was going to walk in, and apologize, making sure that Mrs. Lovett trusted him once again, and when she least expected it, he would strangle her life away.

He smirked to himself at the sight close to him. Young Toby had fallen asleep in the laundry room, with a bottle of gin stuck to his hand. Mr. Todd now knew that no one could disrupt his plan. So, he took another step towards the door, his heart pounding from the anxiety. And with a huge push he opened the door, his hands in the ready position.

But his hands suddenly dropped, and his eyes widened from the sight before him. Mrs. Lovett and…. That blasted butcher…were…. Mr. Todd breathed in and out and Mrs. Lovett and Henry had stopped kissing deeply when the door had been opened. Mr. Todd's eyes grew wide from shock and he just stood there reliving the few horrible seconds that he just witnessed. 

Mrs. Lovett pulled one of her slips straps back to her shoulder, and pulled Henry into a hug for comfort. She had no idea what to do. Mr. Todd just saw her and Henry kissing, deeply, on her bed, in her room. And she was in her night gown and he was shirtless! The only thing she could do was be in Henry's arms. And Mr. Todd just stood there. Seconds later, Henry had the courage to speak "I don't think this was the best way for us to meet". Mr. Todd bit his lip once more, narrowed his eyes to the half naked man in front of him and said "Excuse me"? 

_Authors Note:_

_What did you think?_

_Like it or not?_

_Let me know?_

_Anyone who reviews gets pink roses!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note:_

_I hope you all enjoy it! I loved writing this chapter. I love the ending to this chapter :D  
_

_I just want to thank you all for the reviews for last chapter. It made me want to write. Thank you! _

**Chapter 10**

"Excuse me"? Mr. Sweeney Todd asked the half naked man in front of him. Henry had a tiny smile clutching his lips, and this smile never seemed to fade. He put out his hand for Sweeney to shake it and repeated quite embarrassingly "I said…" But Mrs. Lovett had placed a finger over Henry's mouth to stop him. She then whispered "Never mind what ye said love. It's best not to repeat things in front of Mr. Todd, just here love, put yer shirt back on".

Mrs. Lovett picked up Henry's light brown shirt and gave it back to him while Mr. Todd narrowed his eyes to hers and pursed his lips. He gritted his teeth and said angrily "Yes, put it on Henry. I don't want to look at your pruned body any longer"! Mr. Todd clenched his fist and hit it against the door as hard as he could have. The pain was perfect for this moment for his thoughts wondered to his sore knuckles and not to Henry and Mrs. Lovett.

Henry had tried to ignore Todd's last comment as he placed his shirt onto his body; Mrs. Lovett had slowly put on a robe while saying "Mr. T, please calm down". Mr. Todd's knuckles were still placed against the door and his head had now begun to lean against it also. Henry decided to break the silence with a few words "Well, I believe that you two have things to discuss. Maybe I should leave…."

Mrs. Lovett sprang to her feet and pulled on Henry's arm and whispered "Please stay, love. Don't leave me alone with 'em". Mr. Todd turned his face around and gave the best fake smile he could to Henry. He spoke coldly "Oh, come now. Mrs. Lovett, your right. I think that maybe Henry should stay…. in fact I am offering you Henry, a little, free, pampering".

Mrs. Lovett gasped as Henry's face lit up. Henry sighed and responded "No, Mr. Todd. I'm sorry…" Mr. Todd put his hand on Henry's shoulder and asked softly "You don't want to be pampered"? Henry felt a cold shiver run up his spine as Todd finished his sentence. Henry shook his head and said lightly "Nellie would like…." But Mr. Todd pushed him slightly and interrupted him by saying "Oh, that's right. Nellie Lovett. The woman with no husband, no son, no daughter, and no pride".

Mrs. Lovett looked at Mr. Todd with her big full eyes as she repeated the sentence in her head. No pride? What did he mean? Mr. Todd grabbed her shoulder as well and then he began to scratch her skin lightly. Mrs. Lovett breathed out "I think ye should sit down, Mr. Todd. Yer actin' strange". Mr. Todd watched her chest rise up and down and discovered she really was a whore. If she was going to sleep with any man it would be him, not some old fellow she had just found off the streets.

Mr. Todd placed his hand on her neck and breathed into her ear "Just what exactly were you two doing"? Mrs. Lovett gulped as Sweeney's lips drew closer to her ear. Henry stood frozen and said honestly "Please sir, can't you see that your scaring the poor woman"? Todd moved his head back slightly and answered Henry while staring at Mrs. Lovett "Scaring her? I wouldn't exactly call it that". Mr. Todd bit his lip and muttered huskily "I believe I'm exciting her. Am I right Nellie Lovett"? Mrs. Lovett breathed in and slightly as she watched Mr. Todd act strangely jealous. It looked like he was trying to show Henry that he couldn't have her, as if she was his. Henry had finally had enough so he marched behind Sweeney and said roughly "I've had patience with you sir. But get away from her, or else I'll inform the men in white coats of your cruelty"!

Mr. Todd slightly chuckled, let go of Mrs. Lovett and said to Henry "Those men aren't here at the moment Mr. Harry…." Henry interrupted by correcting him "Henry…" Mr. Todd's eyes widened as he laughed out "Oh yes, I'm sorry. Did you think I was saying your name? I just thought you were quite hairy…" Mrs. Lovett bit her lip at the scene before her. Henry rolled his eyes and whispered to Mrs. Lovett "I'm sorry for the horrible phrase I am about to use love, but this man is a demon! As you said! No wonder you don't like him"!

Mr. Todd snapped back towards Mrs. Lovett and spat angrily at her "Does lying always come easy to you pet"? Mr. Todd paused, let out a small smirk and muttered, "Actually, no. You told the truth this time, didn't you? You don't like me. You love me"! And with Sweeney took Mrs. Lovett in his arms and pressed her body against his. Mrs. Lovett gasped and said frightened "Let me go"! And she tried to push him, but he wouldn't budge.

Henry pulled on Mr. Todd's shoulders but he still wouldn't move. Mr. Todd pressed his lips to her neck and said angrily "What's the matter pet? Afraid of getting what you've always wanted"? Mrs. Lovett's eyes filled with tears as Mr. Todd bit on her neck lightly. He then whispered into her ear "You're a baker second Mrs. Lovett. First you're a whore". Henry heard that and he pulled Sweeney off of Mrs. Lovett with all the strength in him.

Sweeney fell backwards and hit his head against the floor as he fell. His eyes closed as he fell unconscious. Mrs. Lovett wiped her tears away from her eyes and asked sadly "Is he dead"? Henry shook his head and took Nellie in his arms for comfort. But Nellie pushed him away from her and whispered, "Please leave". Henry's eyes widened as he asked "But I thought you wanted me to stay"?

Mrs. Lovett bit her lip and looked at Mr. Todd's unconscious body in front of her before responding "I just didn't want ye to get a shave". Henry bit his lip and said puzzled "Alright then. Well, I'll be going then. I will see you in two days then? Since you're leaving me to go to the sea tomorrow". Mrs. Lovett kissed Henry on the cheek and whispered "I bought the tickets months ago darlin…. and plus I don't think Mr. Todd would like it if ye went with us". Henry nodded and gave Mrs. Lovett a small peck on the lips before leaving the room and the house.

* * *

Mr. Todd woke up to the sunlight. His head was upon one of Mrs. Lovett's dresses. His eyes widened as he got up and realized that he had been lying down on sand. He looked in front of him to see the ocean about 10 meters away from him. He sat up on the sand and realized that Mrs. Lovett and Toby were playing with a ball in the water. He looked at them angrily because they hadn't noticed that he had gotten up. But suddenly Toby screamed "Mum! Mr. Todd's awake"! Mrs. Lovett turned in Mr. Todd's direction and then she said to Toby softly "I'll be back dear".

Mrs. Lovett walked towards Mr. Todd in her bathing suit. It was blue and it resembled one of her dresses except for the fact that it was a lot shorter. Mr. Todd's eyes widened as she sat down near him on the sand. His eyes were glued to her. Her hair was down, for the first time. And the water made her bathing suit stick to her skin, she look so, so... but his thoughts were interrupted by her voice "I bought these tickets months ago and I didn't want to waste them. And I think its better that we speak 'ere about what happened last night, not at home".

Mr. Todd narrowed his eyes to sand asked "Why? Because we are surrounded by people"? Mrs. Lovett's eyes looked at Sweeney and her warm voice responded, "Yes. I mean, what happened yesterday, was…." Mr. Todd interrupted her by saying "I know". Mrs. Lovett bit her lip as she laid down on the sand so the sun could dry her. Mr. Todd looked over at her and asked, "So, this Henry man…he will be visiting again soon"?

Mrs. Lovett nodded and replied, "Tomorrow…wait. Why"? Mr. Todd shook his head and didn't respond to the question. So she smiled and asked nervously "Would ye like to take a walk Mr. T"? Mr. Todd looked at her coldly and she could feel his eyes pierce her skin. Mr. Todd bit his lip and asked "A walk? To where"?

Mrs. Lovett smiled and replied "Along the shore line. We could talk and walk at same time. Then when we're tired we could stop". Mr. Todd got up and said softly "I'm tired" and then he sat back down again. As Mrs. Lovett chuckled he placed his hand against the back of his head where he had fallen yesterday. Mrs. Lovett grabbed his hand and pulled him up and surprisingly he wasn't that heavy.

She then spoke softly "Maybe yer tired Mr. T. But I'm not. Let's go, we really need to talk". Mr. Todd nodded and asked "How about the boy"? Mrs. Lovett bit her lip and whispered "He's playin' some catch with a few friends of 'is. Besides I know yer just tryin' to find excuses". Mr. Todd let out a growl and said loudly "I don't want to talk about it"! Mrs. Lovett finally got Mr. Todd to stand straight before she said, "Ye have no choice love. Let's go, move yer feet".

* * *

"…So that's the reason ye did that"? Mrs. Lovett asked Mr. Todd. He nodded his head as his bare feet brushed against the water that was coming on the shoreline. He held his shoes and socks in one of his hands and Mrs. Lovett talked "So ye did that to show Henry that I'm not easy…or I shouldn't be? But Mr. T, I wasn't goin' to sleep with 'em". Mr. Todd's head turned to her as they continued walking. He asked slightly confused "You weren't"?

Mrs. Lovett chuckled at the curiosity in his voice and responded "No, 'course not Mr. T. I was just havin' some fun. That's all. I am a proper woman". Mr. Todd let out a small smile and as soon as he realized he was doing that he stopped walking and Mrs. Lovett did so too. Mr. Todd put his shoes down on the sand and watched Toby and his friends play a game of catch. Mrs. Lovett smiled and stated happily "It is so nice to see Toby make some new friends".

Mr. Todd let out a small grunt and then turned towards Mrs. Lovett and asked "So then that man…" and he stopped speaking when the ball hit his head. Mr. Todd turned around furiously and grabbed the ball out of the water. Toby blushed and said worriedly "I'm sorry sir. Could ye please throw it back"? Mr. Todd bit his lip angrily and shouted "If this ball comes near me once more, it will be crushed…. just like your head will be. Understood"?

Toby nodded from the distance and Mr. Todd took a step and threw the ball back. But when he took that step he didn't notice that a big rock was in front of him. So he fell back wards onto the sand causing the water to soak his clothes. Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but laugh. So Mr. Todd muttered angrily "This is not amusing". He then whipped away the water from his eyes. Mrs. Lovett continued laughing so Mr. Todd grabbed a hand full of water and threw it at her face.

He then chuckles, gets up and says, "Now that was amusing". Mrs. Lovett gasps and throws more water back at him. He grunts and throws water back at her. And for a short while they continue to have a small water fight against each other. Mr. Todd knew he had to win so he took her arms and threw her onto the sand and then his body fell on top of her as he shouted "That's enough"! His hands still held her arms down firmly but he was able to quickly take a hand full of water and drop it down onto her face.

Mrs. Lovett eyes closed from the salt in her eyes as she asked stunned "Why'd ye do that for"? Mr. Todd gave her a small smirk and shouted back "Oh, stop whining Mrs. Lovett. You look beautiful wet"! And with that Mrs. Lovett's eyes opened up wide and Mr. Todd had immediately regretted saying that. She let out a small smile and asked hopefully "I do"? He just looked into her big brown eyes, and at her perfect face. He had never noticed how perfect it actually was until now when it was covered with water.

Mr. Todd felt his lips part and his heart had now begun to do the talking "You do". Her breaths got heavier and he could fell her chest rise beneath him. His lips drew closer to her lips, as if they were magnetic and when they were centimeters away he whispered her name in a husky voice "Nellie…" She smiled as his lips were almost to his and she whispered "Benjamin". Mr. Todd froze.

Authors Note:

Thank you for reading!

Please review!

Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors Note:_

_Please Review! _

_This is quite an important chapter lol, and you will see why when you read it. _

_Thank you once again! Btw, if I could name this chapter I would probably name it, lips, just a clue before you read._

**Chapter 11**

Mr. Todd's insides froze at the mention of his deceased counterpart. His eyes too froze and they just watched her lips slowly part waiting for his tongue to enter. To enter _her _mouth, _Nellie's_ mouth, _Mrs. Lovett's_ mouth. Something about the thought made his stomach churn in disgust but his lips weren't disgusted. More filled with desire, the desire to kiss a woman's lips…oh how long its been since he has.

But suddenly the word repeated in his head like an echo 'Benjamin…. Benjamin…Benjamin'. And it haunted his ears with furry. Mr. Todd gritted his teeth strongly together before saying angrily "That man is dead"! And before he knew his nerves reached his head and if they were not on a public beach at the moment he would have killed her right then and there.

Her eyes flew open, full of regret. He noticed that, and he also noticed her lips. Those lips that he would have kissed if it were not for that stupid name that used to describe him to the very core. Mr. Todd got onto his feet like lighting and shouted at her "Don't ever, EVER, mention that name again"! Mrs. Lovett stood up on her feet as well, but as slowly as a snail. She didn't know why she had said Benjamin, she didn't know why she still loved Sweeney, and she didn't know a lot of things. But one thing was for sure, the kiss that she thought would never happen, and almost did, will never happen again.

Mrs. Lovett pursed her lips into a small smirk and whispered "Mr. Todd…." And Mr. Todd turned quickly towards her and muttered forcefully "Thank you for getting my name right, Mrs. Lovett". He then turned around to watch the ocean waves form in the distance. Mrs. Lovett nodded and stated sadly "Mr. T, I am horribly…." But once again Mr. Todd decided to interrupt "For what Mrs. Lovett? For ruining me"? Mrs. Lovett looked at him slightly confused for a second before asking "Ruining ye? 'Cause I said yer old name"?

Mr. Todd bit his lip hard, causing all the blood in his lip to rush to his head. He turned around once again to face her before saying vigorously "You're a bloody wonder did you know that? (Pause) You chose the perfect time to say my old name Mrs. Lovett". Nellie gasped and said, almost happily "I never knew ye wanted to kiss me that badly Mr. T". She was a brave one he thought, for even having the will power to risk replying to him, especially that. But Mr. Todd sneered at her response and said loudly "I didn't want to kiss you, you filthy whore! Well, I did, but I'm glad I didn't. I didn't know what I was thinking…I…"

Sweeney stopped talking realizing that he was rambling on. He had lied; of course he wanted to kiss her. No! He wanted to kiss any semi-attractive woman, yes...that was it. Not her, that whore, that liar, that…. Nellie. Mrs. Lovett had been looking at him for quite some time now before she dared to say, "Mr. T, we have to go home its almost dark out". Sweeney Todd looked around and realized that she was right. Time with her had gone so fast compared to the moments where he would just stare at the walls of his shop dreaming of his Lucy and Johanna.

His Lucy was gone and Johanna, well, at least she was happy with Anthony, hopefully. Mrs. Lovett looked down at the sand while saying tenderly "I'm sorry Mr. T". Sweeney grunted at this statement before turning to face her once again. His eyes directly went straight to her eyes, her dark brown eyes. Then his eyes traveled down her face to her pouting lips that seemed so inviting just seconds ago. Mr. Todd tore that thought away from his mind deciding that the fall he had taken yesterday was affecting his brain.

Mrs. Lovett repeated in her soft voice "I said I apologize Mr. Sweeney Todd, for callin' ye what I shouldn't 'ave". Mr. Todd ignored her comment and continued to stare at her perky lips. He needed to stop, he was not being him! Sweeney Todd never thought of lips, he thought of blood and the color it was…. almost the same color as Mrs. Lovett's lips. Mr. Todd then let out a groan and decided to take action against his thoughts so he screamed at her, right there publicly on the beach "Don't speak to me again woman"! And with that he walked away from her leaving her alone with his shoes and his socks that he had left behind.

* * *

The next day went by fairly slowly for Mrs. Lovett and for Toby who had witnessed what happened on the beach but chose not to say anything. Mrs. Lovett hadn't slept last night from all the events that had happened. She didn't know why she had called him that. Why did she? Why was she so stupid? She was going to get everything that she had wanted for the last 17 years and she let it slip out of her fingers.

Mrs. Lovett cooked that night to keep herself distracted from her thoughts. Toby sat in the living room, looking at a picture book about the beach. Ever since the day before, he had become fasinicated with the seaside and its beauty. Mrs. Lovett loved that about Toby, he was always interested in what she wanted to do. Unlike Mr. Todd, he never made her feel…happy. Well, that wasn't entirely true. At moments when he returned a small smile or a stare made her heart jump of joy.

But there was no time to focus on him. Henry was to come that night, in exactly 15 minutes. Henry. Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful man. He was everything that Mrs. Lovett had always wanted in a man, but still he wasn't Sweeney Todd, and that worried Mrs. Lovett. She bit her lip just as another crash was heard from Todd's shop. He did that the whole day, walk around, and smash things. She wondered what exactly this time he smashed. Probably the mirror, maybe he didn't want to look at his hideous reflection anymore. Mrs. Lovett smiled at her small joke before putting the turkey she made on two plates.

Yes, two plates. Mr. Todd was no longer talking to her, so that meant she no longer had to feed him, wash his clothes, and practically mother him. Her lip once again curled realizing that she needed another plate for Henry. Her stomach flipped at the realization that all her plates had been sent to the glistens to get them to shine. The only plate that was left was the one in Sweeney's room, which he used for his tea cup. She sighed, wanting to call on Toby to get the plate, but he was busy and she didn't want to bother him. She bit her lip, put the other two plates down and hurried up the stairs to get the plate.

She opened the door quickly; she didn't want to knock because then he would never let her in. But when she walked in she saw Sweeney on his knees in the middle of the floor staring at the wooden deck. She decided to take the chance and see what he was staring at and she gasped at the sight before her. The picture frame of Lucy and Johanna had broke, and Mr. Todd was now clenching the picture tightly in his hands. It too was ripped...but...how did the frame break? Did he intentionally break it? No, he never would, would he?

Mr. Todd stared at the broken glass in front of him while saying angrily "Leave me". Mrs. Lovett's mind told her to leave before he strangled her but her heart knew she had to stay and at least try to comfort him. She bent down beside him and gasped at the newly imprinted scar he had near his left eye. Nellie got up quickly and asked worriedly "What happened"? Sweeney didn't answer, all he did was put the picture down on the floor and then he got up and sat in the big old barbers chair.

Mrs. Lovett sighed and whispered "Ye can't ignore me forever. I'm the only thing ye've got left". Mr. Todd looked into her eyes and he felt his head slowly nodding. She was right, she was his only friend, except for his razors, but they never made decent conversation. Mr. Todd sighed letting his eyes travel once again to her lips. Those lips! Those blasted lips! He had thought about them all day! What was so god damn special about her lips? Nothing! He came to that conclusion every time, but then why did he think about them so much?

Mrs. Lovett decided to change the conversation by saying "Ye should put some honey tea on that scar, it's the only thing that works on them scars". Mr. Todd finally snapped out his small fascination with her lips by snapping at her instead "I don't need your help"! Nellie sighed as he got up off his chair and walked towards the wall near the door. Mrs. Lovett walked towards him once again and reached for the scar while saying "But it will turn yellow if it gets infected"!

And this reach to his face triggered Todd's alarm. So he turned her around and pinned her against the wall with his hands around her neck ready to rid her of life. Nellie breathed in and out deeply before she was able to utter out "So ye can get what ye want from me and then leave me dry"? Mr. Todd's eyes filled with hatred and before she knew anything he placed his hand up her skirt and in between her legs before saying "Oh, so you'd like to be wet is that it"?

Mrs. Lovett gasped as his cold hands dug higher between her lips and he horsed out evilly "But you are wet, pet". At that moment Mrs. Lovett perhaps did the bravest thing she has ever done in her life. She used all the strength in her to remove her from his grip and then she slapped him across the face as hard as she could have. Mr. Todd just stared at her in shock as pain had started to rise from his left cheek.

Mrs. Lovett then shouted as loudly as she could at him "I think it was a blessin' that I said yer old name Mr. T! 'Cause I think yer lips would have chopped my full ones. I think yer tongue would have poisoned my mouth! And yer hate, yer dreadful pig hearted soul would have been creepin' upon my skin! That was a blessin' sir! That's what ye call that! I'd rather die then let ye touch me again"!

Mr. Todd looked at her hurt for a second before shouting "That could be arranged"! Mrs. Lovett chuckled back at his response before saying "Go ahead, Mr. T. But I'll see ye there soon. Ye can't live one day without me! Ye came back the last time, and if I do kill me, ye'll have nothin' to live for! So good luck to ye, sir. Kill me now, and I'll see ye in hell"!

Sweeney watched her face turn pink with excitement. He could tell that she was bloody well happy that she finally got that off her chest. But Mr. Todd didn't know what to say this time. He just watched her walk towards the door. But suddenly he felt himself pull her back, and she fell into his arms. Mrs. Lovett then felt a sudden rage fill up in her and she shouted angrily "Ye need me Mr. T…why are ye scared to admit it"?

Mr. Todd's eyes drifted once again to her lips, they looked as though they danced when she talked. He grunted at his thought and then said softly "Shut it". But Mrs. Lovett continued "No! I'm bloody well tired of shuttin' it! I am done shuttin' my lips Mr. T"! There it was again, her lips. Always her lips, why HER lips? She continued "…and to think I used to dream of ye! Well, those dreams are done Mr. T"!

Sweeney let out another attempt; this time a bit louder "Shut it". He didn't say it angrily at all, which surprised him; he had meant it to come out in a loud tone. But Mrs. Lovett suddenly didn't have control over her new power to speak her mind, so she shouted, "Ye need me Sweeney Todd! Did ye hear me Mr. T? Ye need me"! Her tongue grazed her lips as she spoke her last statement and Sweeney had enough!

He pulled her head towards his harshly and shouted, "I do need you"! And then his lips crashed onto hers with all the passion that has been stored away for 16 years. His tongue begged her lips to part just so he could feel them dance together. And when she finally opened her mouth he pinned her against the wall and she let a small moan escape from her lips. Sweeney Todd broke away from her lips and started to bite, kiss, suck, and everything that could be done, he did it to her neck. He moaned hardly against her chest "What have you done to me"?

His teeth bit her skin bitterly until he found her lips once again and she couldn't help but let out another moan "Mr. Todd". He bit her lip so hard that blood slowly tinkled down her neck towards her chest. Mrs. Lovett grabbed him and pulled his lips upon hers once more, this time he let out the moan "Nellie…" He didn't know what was happening to him, but it sure felt damn good.

And suddenly their small perfect abyss melted at the sound of child's nervous voice "Uh.. Mum. Henry is waitin' for ye downstairs. He's been waitin' for a while now…" Mr. Todd pulled away from Mrs. Lovett as quickly as he could and turned to the boy shocked. And he didn't know if he was shocked at the fact that Toby was before them or at the fact that he had just been kissing Nellie Lovett.

_Authors Note:_

_Quite a long chapter, eh?_

_Well, I hope it was a good chapter too._

_Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors Note:_

_Sorry for the long wait, but school is killing me!_

_Anyway, enjoy! Please review!_

_And sorry for any spelling mistakes, I have no time to fully edit since I am on my way to school right now, LOL. _

**Chapter 12**

Had Sweeney Todd gone mad? No, he had gone mad a long time ago, but what he had just been doing took his insane mind to a whole other level. He had just been kissing Nellie Lovett, as in Mrs. Lovett, his ex-landlady, and his current…associate. Mrs. Lovett broke Mr. Todd's voice by looking straight at him and saying with slight puzzlement "Henry…" Mr. Todd pushed his _kissing partner _to the side and while he passed her he said with annoyance "Have you gotten my name wrong again Mrs. Lovett"?

Mrs. Lovett shook her head at his question because she looked in deep thought. Toby took one small step towards the door because he noticed that Sweeney Todd had been giving him an evil glare. Toby cleared his small throat and asked, "Should I tell Mr. Henry to leave Mum"?

Before Mrs. Lovett could answer, Sweeney spoke bitterly through his teeth to Toby "Perhaps you should leave boy"! Toby rocked himself steadily back and forth trying to stop his nerves from showing. Toby stuttered out innocently "I…I didn't…mean to interrupt". It was true he did not mean to interrupt anything.

Nellie Lovett slowly made her way towards Toby and kissed his forehead while whispering, "I know ye didn't love…." And then she placed her soft hand on his small shoulder and said louder "Tell Henry that I'll be down very soon". And with that Toby let out a small smirk, turned his head to Mr. Todd to see him give him a cold stare. He nodded quickly and ran out of the room terrified at Sweeney's latest expression.

For a few moments, there was nothing but silence that filled the filthy old dusty barbershop. Mr. Todd cleared his throat moments later and took out a dusty belt and started to sharpen one of his silver friends. Mrs. Lovett stared at him with a look of desire. She had just been kissing the man of her dreams. Could it be a dream? No, it defiantly wasn't. If it was real, then why were they treating each other like this now, they should be back in each other's arms, their mouths entrapped in the others and their tongues begging the other one to…

Mr. Todd interrupted her thoughts with a flat "You should go down…" Mrs. Lovett watched him slide his friend across that brown old belt before she answered just as flatly "Yes I should". For a few seconds, the only sound that could be heard was the sound from their steady breathing. Mr. Todd slammed his belt and his friend down onto the wooden floor before saying loudly "Then why bloody aren't you"? Nellie Lovett took a few steps towards him before replying back honestly "I said _should_ go down Mr. T, not _WILL_ go down".

Mr. Todd let out a small grunt at the remark and said angrily "Henry is waiting for you". Mrs. Lovett frowned at the fact that he was trying so hard to get rid of her. So she talked back quietly "Yes, 'e is". Mr. Todd sat down angrily into his barber chair and shouted, "Leave woman"! Mrs. Lovett gasped and walked towards him and asked bravely "What about what just 'appened between us"? Sweeney let out a growl, looked away from her and said angrily "Nothing happened".

Suddenly, he took a quick glance at her and his eyes widened. He breathed in, got up and walked towards the mirror while saying "You got attacked by a viscous raccoon. That's it"! Nellie's eyebrows knitted at the statement so she decided to try to see what he saw. She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped at the hickes that had formed on her neck. She saw, one, two, three purple giant ones right on her neck. Nellie painted in shock before saying angrily "I cannot believe ye did this to me, Mr. T"! Sweeney slightly smirked at the fact that he was enjoying her misery. He snapped back "Oh, shut up! You enjoyed it"!

Nellie rubbed the spots on her neck quickly as if that would help them go away. She grunted and exclaimed, "I look like a bloody burnt pie! What do I tell…" She was about to say Henry but the door opened to the shop and it was in fact Henry who had become really impatient waiting for his dear. Mrs. Lovett gasped and stayed still for a few seconds before saying "I can explain…" and with that Sweeney flew towards the door, and shut it quickly before saying loudly "Close the door you bloody pilgrim! The raccoon might come in again, it was close last time, almost got me".

Henry walked quickly towards Mrs. Lovett and threw his arms around her before saying "My word! A raccoon did this to you my lovely Lovett"? Mr. Todd snarled at the name he called her. But then suddenly an emotion filled up his insides that wanted to strangle Henry to the deaths. He walked away from the door towards his mirror on the near side of the room where he could pretended he was looking at himself while looking back at Nellie and her lover boy.

Nellie had decided to play along so she said innocently "Yes it did. Frightened me to me bones, it did! I don't know how that bloody thing got in 'ere…. fat bastard". Mr. Todd chuckled at her last words as he watched her reflection rub Henry's cheek lightly. Henry took Mrs. Lovett in his arms and kissed her hickes softly. As Mr. Todd saw this, his eyes slowly closed at the sight, he had seen it once and he didn't want to see it again!

And secondly, a mad stream was filling Sweeney's heart. That was his turf! He was the only one that was allowed to kiss those bruises better, the only one that should…. and his eyes completely closed. He couldn't take the sight any longer…and before his mind could ponder anything else he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He wished it to be Nellie's but it was much rougher and muscular, so he pushed the hand off as he turned around to see Henry yelling at him "I haven't forgotten about you, sir! Don't ever touch my Nellie again"!

Sweeney rolled his eyes and said softly "Too late for that". Henry asked puzzled "Excuse me"? Sweeney was about to shout out exactly what he and Mrs. Lovett had just been doing but then he caught sight of the woman herself. Her eyes were pleading and her lips formed into a small pout that screamed not to tell him. So, Mr. Todd shook his head and replied, "It's too late to warn me…I will do what I please".

Nellie sighed in relief as Henry turned around once again trying to dispatch his anger by looking at his woman. He smiled at her, took her hand in his and said brightly "Let us not ruin the night…hmmm? I saw that Turkey you made and might I saw that it looks delicious". Mrs. Lovett smiled as he kissed her first lightly and then Henry deepened the kiss and Mrs. Lovett did not stop it. This made Mr. Todd furious! How dare she do that to him! He was his! "No"! Sweeney accidentally screamed out loud at his thoughts. How can he even dare to think such thoughts? She was not his…she belonged to no one; well then…why did he feel so…why did he feel so...jealous?

All of a sudden he realized that Nellie and Henry had been staring at him for a few seconds wondering why he had just screamed. But Todd bit his lip and tried to come up with a sentence that made sense "No! Your having Turkey? And I wasn't invited"? Henry took his arms off of Nellie as he saw that Mr. Todd came nearer to them. Mrs. Lovett nodded at his question, as Todd placed his cold hand on her warm shoulder. Henry moved his hand away and said matter of fatly "Yes! So, we will be on our way to the kitchen and you can just stay here in your pathetic little barber shop".

Mr. Todd let out a small grunt but controlled his anger by saying "I'm sure Mrs. Lovett would love for me to join…" Sweeney's hand once again reached her shoulder but this time Sweeney rotated his fingers in a 360-degree angle making Mrs. Lovett's blood pump with desire. She gulped, as Sweeney asked in a husky voice "wouldn't you pet"?

Nellie's eyes caught Sweeney's and she noticed that his eyes stared into hers as well. She blushed, and took a step towards Henry while saying sweetly "If he wants to eat, let 'em eat. He 'ardly ever eats anyway, maybe some Turkey and green beans will do well for 'em". Henry sighed disappointedly; he really wanted to get to know Toby more. Well, now he could since his Nellie would probably be staring into Mr. Todd's infuriating eyes the whole night.

Sweeney watched Henry guide Mrs. Lovett towards the door, and before she knew she turned around and asked Todd bashfully "The plates…I need them. The one's ye use for yer tea". Mr. Todd nodded and Henry wanting to steal attention said politely "I could get them for you my love. If Mr. Todd here would tell me where they happen to be". Sweeney smiled, nodded and said "Near the Tea Kettle, in the bottom cupboard". Henry nodded as Mr. Todd put his hand to Mrs. Lovett's neck and whispered in a flirtatious voice "You need something to cover up those nasty raccoon bites".

Nellie smiled, and decided to take advantage of his flirtatious state so she whispered back into his ear "It wasn't that nasty…after all. I rather enjoyed it". Mr. Todd chuckled lightly at her response before announcing; "I will escort Mrs. Lovett down the stairs while you find the plates Henry". Henry shot Mr. Todd a dirty look as Sweeney and Nellie left the shop and went down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Mr. Todd smiled at himself for his small little plan. He was being fake, he could admit it. But so what? Nellie needed to know that Henry was a bad man…and then Mr. Todd thought for a second. Why was he bad man? He never did anything to her! He sighed angrily at his thoughts as he and Nellie Lovett heard Henry's heavy footsteps come down the stairs.

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you for reading!_

_Please review!_

_Thank you all!_

_Who ever reviews gets free Turkey!!_

_Next chapter will be about the dinner. I already have it planned out, I'll write it when I get inspiration._

_PS. Reviews give me inspiration :P _


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors Note:_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter; it will have a lot of surprises! _

_Enjoy!_

_Please remember to review!_

**Chapter 13:**

"Which piece should I choose" Henry's long and stringy fingers lingered over the Turkey in the middle of the kitchen table. Mr. Todd watched his mouth water in disgust and in impatience. He cleared his throat and said to Henry annoyed "Pick one, and hurry up"! Henry looked over at Mr. Todd for a second who sat beside his Nellie and young Toby sat beside him. Henry, who was given the first choice, since he was a guest, still had not decided which piece to choose.

He smiled at Mrs. Lovett and said warmly "It all looks wonderful, my dear. I don't know what to choose". Mrs. Lovett smiled at his comment and so did Toby. But Mr. Todd grunted and said angrily "Less chatting sir. I know if you could you would eat the whole bloody turkey but _please _just choose a piece". Mrs. Lovett's eyes narrowed towards Sweeney's and she could see that she too had been affected by his unnecessary comment.

Finally, Henry chose a drumstick and Toby had took another drumstick. Young Toby took a bite into it and Henry said calmly "No, boy. You must wait for everyone to be served. Isn't that right my dear"? Nellie bit her lip because she did not fully agree, she could see that Toby was hungry but she decided to nod along with what Henry had said. Toby placed his drumstick back on his plate and waited patiently for his Mum and Mr. Todd to get a piece.

Mr. Todd finally took a piece of the breast and placed it on his plate. He looked over at Nellie for a second who seemed to be enjoying her turkey. He placed his hand on her bare shoulder and asked, "There was no neck"? Henry chuckled at this and then said while observing Mr. Todd's fingers rub Nellie's shoulder. Henry swallowed his turkey down hard and then said omnipotently "You don't eat the neck Mr. Todd". Sweeney slightly let out a smirk at Henry's remark as Mrs. Lovett took another bite.

Mr. Todd never let an opportunity for a flashy remark pass by and now was no exception so he said back "I know, Henry. I just am quite found of biting into necks. I believe Mrs. Lovett knows that". Nellie Lovett was unable to swallow when she had heard what Sweeney had said and this caused a piece of turkey to linger in her throat. Toby looked down at his plate, not wanting to take part in this discussion since he knew exactly what Mr. Todd was speaking about.

Mr. Todd patted Mrs. Lovett's back in time for her to swallow and then he went on to eat his own food. Mrs. Lovett gulped and said sweetly trying to change the mere subject "Who like somethin' to drink"? Toby smiled and answered proudly "Can I go get my gin Mum"? Mrs. Lovett nodded and Toby ran off into the living room to get his bottle of gin, leaving Henry, Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd at the table.

Once Toby had left the room Henry asked terrified "You let the boy have gin"? Mrs. Lovett was now at the kitchen counter grabbing a few classes as she answered "'course dear. Why I shouldn't"? Henry chuckled a bite horrified and then he swallowed once again and replied "First off, my dear. It's illegal. Second, I never expected such bad parenting skills from you dear".

With that Mr. Todd looked up from his plate with an angry expression, and Mrs. Lovett heart sank as she once again was seated at the table. She placed the glasses in front of every person seated and kept quiet at the heartbreak she had just experienced. Seconds later, Toby pranced into the room and sat down while pouring himself a glass of gin. Mrs. Lovett took the glass away from him sadly and whispered, "That is for the adults, Toby. I'm sorry".

Toby's expression turned from one of happiness to one of sadness. He grabbed the glass from her hands and asked "But Mum…I always 'ave it". Henry smiled and took the glass from Toby's small fingers and whispered calmly "Not tonight, son". Toby looked at him furiously and shouted, "I am not yer son"! Henry let go of the glass and retorted back "Nellie isn't your mother either boy". Mr. Todd's expression changed from one of anger to one of fury before he asked, "What did you say"?

Henry took another bite of turkey before asking puzzled "Sorry"? Mr. Todd slammed his fist on the table and said in rage "You better be sorry sir". Henry smiled at Mr. Todd's anger and watched Nellie just sit there holding Toby in her arms quietly. Henry took another bite from the turkey before saying, "I'm sorry Mr. Todd, but this is none of your business. Besides I am just being honest".

Mr. Todd wiped off his face with his napkin and then let out a small smirk while saying "Just honest? Well, I could be honest myself. Lets see. You're a pompous old butcher looking for a lay and you've stumbled upon _my _Mrs. Lovett to deepen your interest in insulting young boys that have never done anything to you in the first place. And while you stuff your mouth with fat you try to condemn every word Mrs. Lovett happens to speak for your own arrogant solutions that happen to be rhetorical, if by chance you know what the word rhetorical means, but anyway where was I? Oh, yes, I too, can be honest".

There was a silence and the only sound that could be heard was the sound that Henry's knuckles made when he clenched them together. Henry sat silently while continuing to eat his food until he finally spoke with his mouth full "You sir, are a Neanderthal in society". Mr. Todd let out a small smile and said brightly "Chew and swallow sir, I believe they taught you to do that before speaking". Henry swallowed hard as he heard both Mrs. Lovett and Toby chuckle at this.

Mrs. Lovett kissed Toby's forehead and Henry continued silently to eat his turkey not daring to retort something back to Mr. Sweeney Todd. Sweeney looked over at Mrs. Lovett who was smiling back at him and she whispered, "Thank ye". Mr. Todd nodded lightly before Nellie sprang up and asked trying to be cheerful "Now, who would like something to drink. I am going to get myself…" and Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett said at the same time "A St. James".

Mrs. Lovett looked over at Sweeney who seemed to be looking at her as well. That was well…odd. Not many people liked a dry St. James. Suddenly as Mrs. Lovett grabbed the bottle of liquor Henry started to laugh hysterically. Toby looked over at him in disgust and asked, "What is so amusin' sir"? Mrs. Lovett sat down and Henry explained "A St. James Mr. Todd"? He paused as Mr. Todd gave him a questionable look. Henry then reached over the table and placed his hand on Mrs. Lovett's while saying "Nellie my dear. A few days ago my boy Samuel had a questionable customer who ordered about six St. James".

Sweeney's face fell of into one of shock before Henry continued, "Of course my boy told me because he talked about you my love". Mrs. Lovett looked at Henry for a second and asked puzzled "Me? Ye must be mistaken darlin'…" Henry smiled and replied "No, no my dear. In fact, he described the man to be handsome, in his mid-40's, well dressed, black hair, black eyes, and with a perfect vocabulary".

Mrs. Lovett looked over at Mr. Todd who was now looking down into his plate. Henry then continued "Said you were in his mind too often". Toby looked over at Mr. Todd with a big smile on his face. Sweeney tried to act oblivious to the situation and asked, "Did you ever find this man"? Henry smiled and replied, "Yes. Samuel told me his name was Sweeney Todd". Mr. Todd got up angrily and shouted, "I never told him my name"! And suddenly the world went black for him. He just gave himself away.

Mrs. Lovett gasped at the sudden realization and a small smile crept onto her face before asking "Ye talked 'bout me"? Mr. Todd rubbed his hand through his hair nervously and responded, "No, I didn't"! Henry chuckled at this and said loudly "But he also said that you, my dear, ruined his life"! Mrs. Lovett looked over at Mr. Todd who now had a puzzled expression on his face.

Mrs. Lovett bit her lip while asking "Did ye say that Mr. T"? Mr. Todd slammed his fist onto the table and shouted, "It wasn't me"! He then walked over towards the door but before he could leave Henry announced proudly "I guess that honest streak wore out". Mr. Todd stopped, turned around and walked towards Henry and said angrily "Honest? Hmm... alright. Fine! You're a fat mongrel, who deserves to be killed and then brought back to life again and killed again".

Mr. Todd then walked towards young Toby, put one hand on his shoulder and whispered "You are tiny for your age, boy. But you make up for it in brain capacity". He then walked towards Mrs. Lovett and whispered, "Believe what you want. But know this…. you did not ruin my life…. completely". With that Mr. Todd walked start out the door and up the stairs and into his barbershop.

Back downstairs everyone still stared at the door as if he was going to come back in, but he didn't. Toby was the first one to break the silence "I like 'em". Mrs. Lovett gave Toby a questionable look and asked, "I thought ye hated 'em"? Toby smiled and responded, "Not no more, mum. He said I was smart, see I told ye, I ain't dumb". Henry sat silent and asked, "Why did he call you 'my Mrs. Lovett'? Is something going on that I don't know love"?

Mrs. Lovett had not been fully listening to him because she was daydreaming. But she shook her thoughts away and responded "No, 'course not dear." Not that she knew of anyway. Toby smiled and whispered, "I want to go say 'night to Mr. Todd". Mrs. Lovett looked at him questionably and responded "Alright, boy. Go ahead". Though she knew he wasn't going up there to say goodnight, she knew something was going on, but she didn't know what. Henry grabbed her by the hand as Toby left and said, "My lovely Lovett, I have a question to ask you".

Back upstairs Toby opened the door to see Mr. Todd sitting on his barber chair silently. Toby smiled and said happily "I knew ye loved 'er sir, and I know that ye still do". Mr. Todd turned his head to look at the young boy who was extremely smart for his age and said...

_Authors Note:_

_Two cliffhangers, ouch. _

_Anyway, please review!_

_Whoever reviews gets Turkey and a St. James. _

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed in the past and please continue to do so._

_Take Care! _


	14. Chapter 14

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you to all who review, please continue to._

_This chapter will have a lot of info so, please read carefully. Thank you and please remember to review._

**Chapter 14**

"Henry is there a reason that yer leadin' me to the bedroom to ask me this"? Nellie Lovett looked into the eyes of the man that held her hand lightly as he guided her towards her bedroom. He gave her a small smirk in response as he opened the door and whispered, "We just need to speak in private my love". Henry and Mrs. Lovett finally made it into her bedroom and he closed the door behind him as she asked, "What is this 'bout"?

Mrs. Lovett sat firmly on the edge of her bed as Henry bit his lip and said happily "Sussex". Mrs. Lovett's eyebrows knitted as she asked puzzled "Sussex. As in the city"? Henry nodded, chuckled and then sat down on the bed beside Mrs. Lovett and announced happily "Yes. My uncle's, sisters, husband just passed away and she left the butcher shop to me. Isn't that wonderful"?

Mrs. Lovett's eyes twinkled in confusion so Henry cleared his throat and said proudly "Not the fact that he passed, but at the fact that I can finally have my very own butcher shop, with a staff…and you know there is always room for a baker in my shop". Henry took Mrs. Lovett's hand in his own as she asked hurt "Does that mean ye'd be movin'"? Henry chuckled light headed at the exciting feeling he felt in his stomach. He nodded but then said softly "Not without you dear".

Mrs. Lovett's heart sank. What could she say back to him? She did like him, a lot but that didn't mean she should give up what ever she felt for the barber upstairs. She got up and said tightly "What 'bout Toby? I can't leave the boy alone". Henry got up and kissed Mrs. Lovett lips lightly before saying "We will take him with us love. We would have a big house seconds away from a park, where young Toby could play if he wanted to, and you my Lovely Lovett, could bake pies like you do here and sell them to a new crowd, and then maybe your pies could be nation known".

Mrs. Lovett smiled at the perfect life he had just mentioned but there was just one thing missing. Mr. Todd. What would he do if she left him? She shook her head and replied softly "I don't know love. It's just that I'd be leavin' a whole lot behind, and I don't know if I could just abandon…. Fleet Street like that".

Henry smiled at her, and kissed her again lightly before whispering into her neck "I know your speaking of Mr. Todd, and well, being away from him will do you some good darling. Plus, he could have the whole place to himself, since he seems like a very private person, I am quite sure he will enjoy the loneliness".

Mrs. Lovett smiled as Henry kissed up and down her neck realizing that maybe she did have to move on. It was obvious that Sweeney Todd didn't love her and will never love her so why should she let an opportunity like this pass by? She shouldn't. She took a step back and whispered "I'll move with ye love. I'll tell Toby when he comes down from Mr. T's place". Henry's smiled widened and he kissed her lovingly before muttering, "I love you Nellie". Mrs. Lovett's heart went cold. She didn't love him and she knew that but right now the best thing she could do was nod, smile and kiss him as tenderly as she could.

Toby smiled and said happily "I knew ye loved 'er sir, and I know that ye still do". Mr. Todd turned his head to look at the young boy who was extremely smart for his age and said annoyed "I knew you were going to go on with that foolishness". Toby gave Mr. Todd a smirk before replying, "It's not foolishness, its rightness, that's what it is. Besides, Mr. Todd, I just want Mum to be 'appy…."

Mr. Todd interrupted Toby with an angry grin "She is happy…with Henry". Toby walked over to Mr. Todd while thinking about a moment in the past that he should not bring up. But Toby was a brave boy so he asked nervously "Remember, sir. That night when ye said the THING 'bout Mum…before that I mean…when ye killed…" Mr. Todd lifted his chin and turned to Toby with a look of hatred placed upon his face.

Toby took a small step back and then continued "…well, right. 'Course ye remember, well… that night, I was listenin' under the sewers to yer talkin' and well, when ye said 'you lied to me', ye said it as if ye were betrayed by the only thing ye knew, and the only thing that ye cared 'bout". Mr. Todd's eyes widened in shock before he put his head in his hands and asked softly "Did your Mum tell you that boy"?

Toby shook his head and replied proudly "No, sir. I told ye that I ain't dumb". Mr. Todd lifted his head and announced angrily "I said, you lied to me, because she bloody lied to me"! Sweeney jumped up off his chair and put one hand around the tiny boys neck. Toby looked down at the hand around his throat and said softly "But that was the first thing ye said, after ye realized who she was! Ye didn't say, 'how could I've done this'? Ye know what ye said when ye said it, I just don't know why ye can't admit it"!

Sweeney held the boys throat tighter as he shouted angrily "Listen here boy! Who knows more? Me, an adult, who knows his own feelings, or you a pathetic little orphan boy who calls a mere slut his mother"! Toby kept silent as small tears formed in his beady eyes. Mr. Todd let go of the boy's throat and then sat back down the barber's chair with his head in his hands trying to contemplate why he had said that.

Toby looked down at the wooden floor and whispered "Yer worse then Henry ye are"! Sweeney looked back at Toby and realized that he was. He breathed in and out as Toby continued, "Ye know what Mr. Todd? If ye can't realize that ye love Mum because of somethin' that 'appended like 17 years ago then fine! Live yer life like this! Enjoy it! Just know one more thing, sir. Ye will lose her one day, and when ye do ye'll regret it"!

Toby took a few quick steps towards the door and then it slammed as hardly as it could have with Mr. Todd just staring after it. He sighed realizing that he didn't mean what he said about Toby being pathetic or about Mrs. Lovett being a slut. Sweeney Todd didn't apologize but he needed to at least try and fix things before they got even worse.

Minutes later Sweeney walked into the living room to see Henry, Mrs. Lovett and Toby sitting on the couches. Toby still looked like he was crying and when he saw Sweeney he bit his lip and said "Mr. Todd" and then left the room once again in tears. Sweeney rolled his eyes as he sat down on the couch realizing that he must of told his Mum about what he called her.

But she seemed happy as Henry took her hand in his, so maybe Toby didn't tell her anything. Henry broke the silence by saying "Mr. Todd, I believe MY Nellie has something to tell you". He stressed the word MY, Sweeney noticed, and he grunted as soon as he heard that. Nellie smiled at Henry, a fake smile, since she knew Mr. Todd wasn't going to take this well. Or was he? She bit her lip and said with a smile "Mr. T. Henry, Toby and I will be movin' to Sussex in two days on the account that Henry will be open a big butcher emporium there".

Mr. Todd's faces tensed as he repeated that sentence in his head a few more times. He fixed his eyes upon her and asked puzzled "You're…abandoning me"? Henry chuckled at this and Mr. Todd clenched his fists to try to restrain his anger. Henry kissed Mrs. Lovett's hand before saying "Not abandoning, it can't be called that since we told you. Besides I think Nellie will love it there, a perfect place to raise Toby PROPERLY, and you knows maybe in a few years we can raise our own my love".

Nellie gasped lightly, blushed and asked "Henry what are ye sayin'"? Henry smiled and was about to answer but Sweeney answered for him with a harsh angry tone "He means, he wants to marry you Mrs. Lovett". Nellie looked into Henry's eyes and asked, "Is that true"? Henry smiled back at her and whispered "One day, I hope too". Henry then kissed Mrs. Lovett passionately on the lips and she responded to his kiss even though she felt as if something was missing. Sweeney watched in disgust for about a second and then he shouted, "I hope you two are very happy together"! And with that he left the room to a Mrs. Lovett with wide sad eyes and to a Henry full of cheer.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Lovett opened the door to Sweeney's shop with the greatest strength she possessed. Sweeney had been staring out the window but now he was staring at Nellie Lovett with the strangest expression on his face. She bit her lip and said "Mr. T, I don't like what ye said 'bout me to Toby"! Todd rolled his eyes at then said bitterly "So the brat did tell you"!

Mrs. Lovett placed her hand on his shoulder and said angrily "Do ye honestly think that 'bout me or 'em"? Mr. Todd removed her hand from his shoulder harshly and then replied, "What does it matter? You have Henry to kiss your problems away"! Mrs. Lovett stared at him puzzled before asking "Is this 'bout Henry"? Mr. Todd pushed Mrs. Lovett to the nearest wall and held by her shoulders and shouted, "Of course not"! Mrs. Lovett pouted before she muttered "Then why did ye say that"?

Sweeney pushed her closer to the wall and asked angrily "What is this? Why does everybody keep on telling me what it means when I say something? I bloody well what it means when I said it"! Mrs. Lovett looked into his eyes and asked puzzled "What are ye talkin' 'bout Mr. T"? Mr. Todd stopped for a second and let go of her and then asked sadly "Your happy right? With him"?

Mrs. Lovett was caught off guard by his question so she just stood there in silence before he changed the subject by clearing his throat "What time does your train leave in two days"? Mrs. Lovett shrugged her shoulders before replying "I think the evenin' time… I don't know I have to ask Henry though. Why"? Sweeney let out a small smirk before replying softly "Maybe I'll come say goodbye to you". Mrs. Lovett smiled and then took a few steps towards him and kissed him on the cheek before saying, "Thank ye Mr. T. It would mean a lot to me if ye did". Sweeney nodded as she walked out of the barbershop. But once she left Mr. Todd put his head in his hands once more and whispered, "She's leaving me".

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you so much for all who reviewed in the past._

_Please continue to do so._

_Thank you all!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you all so much for the reviews._

_I like this chapter. It has a lot of surprises, LOL._

_I hope you all review, I really want to know what you think. Thank you!! _

**Chapter 15**

The night had gone by rather slowly. Sweeney Todd's thoughts were filled with thoughts of only Mrs. Lovett and of the life he was going to have without her. He could survive, but it would not be the same. She washed his shirts, made him food, and provided him company, even when he didn't want it.

It was like he said, 'he didn't know how he lived all these without her' and it was true, he still didn't know how he had. He had tried twice to leave, to abandon her, like she was about to do to him, but he couldn't, he came crawling back each time. The first time he wanted to kill her, to dispose of her, and the second time… well he didn't know why he exactly came back. He just knew that he had to.

Mr. Todd made his way into the living room expecting to see either Toby or Mrs. Lovett awake. But unfortunately, he didn't see neither of them. He saw Mr. Henry Bond, who was reading a book of some sort. He grunted angrily as his eyes were focused on his face, if he was there, he must have spent the night.

Mr. Todd slowly turned around, trying to walk out of the living room; he didn't want to be spotted by Henry. Unfortunately, Henry had spotted him and called "Beautiful morning isn't…_sir_"?

Sweeney Todd let out a small groan of frustration, sat down onto the couch and asked annoyed "Why is it so beautiful"? Henry held onto the book tightly, closed it and then replied with a powerful smirk on his face "Well, well. I believe because my Nellie and I will be moving to Sussex tomorrow, along with that brat Toby of course".

Mr. Todd's eyebrows rose at the word _my_ and _brat_. Mr. Todd decided to stay silent just in case Henry belched out any other insulting words. But he didn't, all he said was "But I am afraid she won't come with me".

Sweeney couldn't help letting a small smirk appear on his face. His gaze fell more powerfully on Henry as he asked interested "And why is that Mr. Bond"? Henry opened the book once more and asked slickly "Maybe I should ask you that, Mr. _Barker_". Sweeney's face froze at the statement. _Mr. Barker? _How the fuck did this bloody man find out?

Sweeney sat silently on the couch as Mr. Bond continued "Funny how a little book could tell you so much". He paused and threw the book over to Sweeney. Mr. Todd picked it up and opened to the first page where _Nellie's Diary_ was written. Sweeney took the couch rest in his hand and squeezed it in furry. He let out a small grunt and said angrily "You went through her things"?

Henry chuckled and replied slyly "I don't think that is what is important. What _is_, is me not going to the new Judge and telling him about what you did to the old Judge". Mr. Todd puffed out furiously and grabbed Henry by the collar and shouted "You son of a bitch"! But he stopped speaking when Henry was chuckling.

Henry licked his lips and said softly "If you kill me _Benjamin Barker_, Nellie will never forgive you, since I am the one she loves. You wouldn't want that now would you"? Mr. Todd's eyes went wide as the statement hit him. He slowly let go of the mans collar as Henry continued "If you tell Nellie or Toby, I will go to the men in black jackets and tell them exactly what you did. Then Nellie Lovett will watch you leave to Australia just like she did before. Of course, you never cared about her feelings towards you. Too bad, she is a real lady, but I believe that means it's too late for you".

Mr. Todd sat down on the couch slowly and bit his lip at the sudden silence. Henry smiled and whispered, "By the look on your pathetic pale face, I can see that you understand. Good. Now. Nellie last night told me she would like to have a dinner with you, as a good-bye thing, I guess. I told her, she could. Now I've arranged for you to go the _Hacienda_ at 7 pm this evening. During that time I will be with Toby, convincing him that he will love Sussex and myself. Then I will ask him to be my best man, at my wedding to Nellie Lovett".

Mr. Todd gasped as he asked horrified "She said yes"? Henry shook his head and replied "Not yet, but I know she will. A few more days convincing her that you are a bad person, and she'll fall right into my hands". Mr. Todd shook his head and clenched his fists wanting so badly to hit Henry. He couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed his collar once again and punched Henry straight in the nose while shouting "You fucking piece of cunt"!

At this moment Toby and Mrs. Lovett ran into the living room both in their night clothing. Henry had fallen onto the floor and Mrs. Lovett gasped as she fell on her knees and kissed Henry on the cheek while whispering, "Are ye alright love"? Henry nodded as blood started to fall from his nose. Toby stared at Henry and couldn't help but let out a small smile while saying "Wicked".

Mrs. Lovett looked up at Sweeney with anger and screamed, "Why did you do that Mr. T"? Sweeney stood silently; clenching his fists tighter while Henry responded for him "I think it was my fault, darling. I caught him reading your diary and well, I told him to stop". Mr. Todd's eyes widened in shock but he couldn't say anything.

He knew that Mrs. Lovett would never believe him, or at least he thought that. Toby picked up the diary off the floor and looked through it quietly as Mrs. Lovett screamed, "Ye have no right goin' through my stuff Mr. T"! Henry nodded as Mr. Todd just stood there and watched Mrs. Lovett's face fill with anger. Henry wiped some of the blood off his face and said slickly "That is what I said, my love, and he just hit me. It's a damn good thing your leaving tomorrow night, in the future this man might have become abusive".

That was the last straw for Mr. Todd. He was never going to be called Albert! He grabbed Henry once again and pushed him onto the couch with all the power in him. Mr. Todd threw another punch this time at his stomach and shouted in between punches "You…. son…of… a…mother…."! Tears filled up in Mrs. Lovett's eyes as he threw herself onto Sweeney Todd and tried to pull him off. Mr. Todd finally stopped when he decided Henry had enough.

He forcefully grabbed the diary from Toby's hands and held it up in the air while saying "This bloody thing is the cause of so much filth"! Nellie watched Mr. Todd for a moment, when it hit her. He looked like he was trying to hold back tears. Her eyes went wide as he placed the diary back at waist height and then opened it forcefully pulled out a page and started reading "He won't talk to me again today". Mr. Todd stopped and ripped the diary once again while shouting "Your bloody well right! And he won't talk to you again"! With that Mr. Todd threw the diary back in Toby's arms and walked right out the door.

Mrs. Lovett was now crying as she picked up the torn pieces of her diary. She had forgotten about Henry and how he was in pain. She stared at the ripped pieces of paper and picked up a random one and read to herself _'He went shopping today for his suit, God, he must have looked handsome…'. _She stopped herself from reading and turned to look at Henry who was simply panting from the pain.

Toby helped pick up the pieces of paper and then he whispered, "I don't think he did that, Mum". Mrs. Lovett sighed, kissed Toby on his small cheek and replied softly "But he did, Toby. Besides why would Henry want to look in me diary… hmm"? Toby then let out a small shrug as Henry said through paints "I wouldn't, I mean I love and trust your Mum. More then that man will ever love and trust her".

Toby stood up and walked out the room while saying loudly "I don't know 'bout that one Mister". Mrs. Lovett watched as Toby walked towards his small bedroom once again as she got up and sat down on the couch beside Henry. Mr. Henry Bond placed his hand onto hers and kissed her on the lips shortly while asking "Are you still going to dinner with him"?

Mrs. Lovett smiled and nodded while replying, "Yes, if I can that is. Mr. Todd hasn't been all bad to me, and well I need to say bye to 'em". Henry sighed and kissed her once again while saying in pathos "I just don't want you to be hurt, Nellie". Mrs. Lovett smiled, kissed him deeply before whispering, "I'll be fine, love. Mr. T has been in worse moods before".

Henry nodded, got up slowly, still recovering from the pain in stomach. Nellie Lovett shook her head and whispered "No, love. Sit down. I'll go make us some breakfast. Eggs and toast all right"? Henry smiled and whispered to Nellie "I love you, pet". Nellie shuddered at the word _pet. _She simply nodded, blew him a kiss and walked into the kitchen and started making eggs for herself, Henry, Toby and maybe even Mr. T.

She sighed at the thought of Mr. Todd. Why he would look in her diary was beyond strange. Nellie shrugged and whispered to no one in particular "I guess, I'll ask 'em 'bout that at dinner".

_Authors Note:_

_What do you think of Henry now?_

_I hate that man, LOL. But he is really fun to write._

_Anyway, please review! Thank you all so much!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Authors Note:_

_This is one of my favorite chapters so far. _

_I hope you all enjoy it and review too :)_

_Thank you to all previous reviewers!_

**Chapter 16**

The day for Mrs. Lovett had gone by fairly quickly. Henry had brought her boxes and a type of tissue to wrap all her valuables in. But when Mrs. Lovett wasn't packing she was sitting down on her living room couch thinking about the future and how different her life was going to be. She thought of her dreams of the sea with Mr. Todd and how now, that life seemed so far.

Her mind would wonder from Mr. Todd to Henry to the house and to herself. It hadn't taken long for the sun to set and for it to become evening. Mrs. Lovett ran her hand through Toby's hair and whispered, "Be a good boy, Toby and continue packin'. We've got a lot of it to do tomorrow". Toby nodded at the statement and was overwhelmed with two feelings. One of happiness of how her evening out with Mr. Todd could change her mind, and two of sadness because of how his Mum was leaving behind the man that actually loved her.

Toby finished wrapping a glass into that special tissue Henry had brought and asked "Ye goin' to get dressed Mum"? Mrs. Lovett smiled at the Toby as he continued, "I mean, ye wouldn't want to be late, ye know". Nellie Lovett's smile widened at Toby. And suddenly her heart broke. Her thoughts wandered once again to the careless words Mr. Todd uttered to her, and her thoughts drilled her mind with bitterness.

The drilling stopped with young Toby's innocent voice "Better wear somethin' nice, Mum". Mrs. Lovett let out a small whimper before walking into her bedroom to get ready for her last evening with Mr. Sweeney Todd.

For Sweeney Todd the hours had gone by slowly and painfully. Henry Bond ran through his mind every second. He wanted to kill him! He should have when he had the chance that morning! But Mr. Todd knew that he couldn't, for his last day with Mrs. Lovett and Toby would be destroyed. He had decided that at dinner he would try to usher in a few clues about the real Henry, because he knew that if he would tell her, she wouldn't believe him. To be honest, he wouldn't believe himself if it was the other way around.

When the sun had finally set, Mr. Todd took out a pocket watch that he had found in the house, of course it belonged to that bloody bastard Albert, but he stole it anyway. He stared at the minute hand until it was 6:50, and then he grabbed his leather jacket and strolled out the door of his shop and went off to find this restaurant called 'Hacienda'.

- - - -

The restaurant was painted bright yellow, which was a change to the gloomy state of Fleet Street. Mr. Todd opened the door to the small restaurant and observed the smiling faces of the couples and families of the other tables. But then he saw Mrs. Lovett, sitting as lonely as a bird by herself, waiting for his arrival. He wiped off his jacket, walked over to the table and sat down on the chair in front of her.

She didn't say anything at first except for "Yer late Mr. T". But he hadn't been listening; he had too many thoughts in his mind, one of them was a particular red dress that a particular baker was wearing. Sweeney nodded at her statement and spied the red dress with wonder and fascination. _The color of rubies_ he thought the dress had and the low v collar seemed quite appealing to him.

Nellie Lovett smiled and looked down at her dress and asked shyly "Ye like it"? Mr. Todd let out a grunt as he snapped out of his gaze and nodded his head just once and let out a small whisper "I do". Mrs. Lovett softly sighed, wishing that he could say those two words at a different event, when perhaps she had a white dress on.

Sweeney placed his jacket on the chair hooks behind him as Mrs. Lovett bravely asked, "Can I ask ye a question 'bout Henry Mr. T"? Mr. Todd bit his lip and responded in a harsh tone "I won't answer it if you ask". Nellie Lovett bit her lip in disappointment as Mr. Todd grabbed the Menu from in front of her and started reading it. Nellie sighed and whispered, "Ye could leave Mr. T. If ye want to, I mean, I didn't force ye to come".

Mr. Todd put down his menu and looked across the table at her and whispered "I know you didn't force me pet, I _wanted_ to come". Nellie Lovett's heart pounded in excitement but she breathed in and out lowly to calm herself down. She shouldn't have been thinking like this, she was going to be with Henry soon! Mr. Todd sat comfortably in his chair and mumbled, "I've been to Sussex, Mrs. Lovett. There is nothing there but rats, filth, and more rats. It's disgusting"!

As if on queue, a robust pretty blonde waitress interrupted the conversation with a question "I hope your not talking about our menus, Mister". Mrs. Lovett let out a small polite smile as she continued "Well, my name is Lara, and I will be your waitress for this evening…." And before she could finish Mr. Todd said angrily "How nice! Now, get us a bottle of gin and shut up"! Lara rolled her eyes and left the table to do her task.

Mr. Todd's eyes were still wide. He needed to get angry at something, and the poor girl just so happened to be there. Mrs. Lovett shook her head and said lightly "That poor girl didn't do anythin' to ye Mr. T"! Sweeney licked his lips and said back hoarsely "I don't care Mrs. Lovett"! Suddenly, Lara was back with a bottle of gin and two glasses. She placed the glasses on the table and started to pour the gin into them.

Mr. Todd gritted his teeth and snapped, "Leave the bottle here and go"! Lara once again rolled her eyes and left the bottle on the table before leaving. Mrs. Lovett put her head in her hands to hide her embarrassed face before saying "I don't know why ye decided to come if yer actin' like this Mr. T! This is supposed to be a nice evenin' celebratin' the friendship we've had for the last…. for… all our lives really".

Mr. Todd looked at her in disgust before asking "Friendship Mrs. Lovett"? Nellie nodded at his question and asked slightly puzzled "Yes, Mr. T. Why? Would it be considered somethin' else"? Sweeney looked down at the table for a second, poured himself and Nellie a glass of gin before deciding to answer, "Well, yes. We've had the business, so we can be considered associates".

Mrs. Lovett sharply took a sip her drink before saying "We were friends before that Mr. T. Best friends if ye remember correctly. Ye used to stop by my shop everyday and we'd talk for hours about yer Lucy and yer about to be born Johanna". Sweeney bit his lip in frustration and said angrily "How dare you mention them? And besides that was…. 17 years ago. Time has changed me. We are no longer friends".

Nellie Lovett stared at her blank plate in front of her, held back tears and decided to change the subject "Where is Lara? Lara! Lara"! And then Lara came and asked, "What will it be"? Mrs. Lovett sighed and whispered "The salmon fish please, with lemon". Mr. Todd licked his lips quietly and nodded in a form to notify the waitress that he wanted the same.

Mrs. Lovett sat quietly for a few seconds before Sweeney broke the silence "You ordered fish? I thought you hated fish". Mrs. Lovett smiled and looked up at him while asking "And how do ye know that"? Sweeney let out a small smirk before saying "I remember when you fell into that pond and I spent the whole night trying to convince you the fish hadn't laid eggs in your hair".

Suddenly whatever sadness Mrs. Lovett was feeling was overcome with a feeling of happiness. She smiled happily and said "Mr. T! That was when I was 15"! Sweeney let a small chuckle escape his lips before saying "Yes, and you were bloody stupid back then too! How the hell could a fish lay eggs in your hair"? Mrs. Lovett chuckled back and whispered, "We've been through this before. It can! I read a book 'bout it"!

Sweeney took a sip of his gin before chuckling. He then put down his glass and said as he thought, "That was the day when we decided on our children's names". Nellie laughed in cheerfulness before agreeing "Yes it was! I wanted to name my boy…. Joshua and me girl Madeline. And ye wanted to name yer boy Sweeney, and yer girl…. Oh, I can't remember…was it...Johanna"?

Sweeney shook his head and whispered "Madeline. The name Johanna was brought up by Lucy. She loved it, so I let her name her that". Nellie nodded her head in sorrow as Mr. Todd took another sip of his gin with a look of depression scratched across his face. Sweeney had his hand placed on the middle of the table and Mrs. Lovett reached for it and took a hold lightly before whispering sincerely "I am very…sorry about what happened to ye".

Mr. Todd gently rubbed her hand back in return, nodded and whispered back "I know you are, Mrs. Lovett". Suddenly a realization hit Mr. Todd. He was holding Mrs. Lovett's hand! Even though it felt right, and it felt warm, he let go of it, returning to his thoughts of the cold bitter night air.

Mr. Todd bit his lip before whispering, "I am going to miss you Mrs. Lovett". He was surprised at himself for admitting that, but no one was more surprised then Mrs. Lovett. She gasped while letting out a small smile. Her hand arrived back onto his before she whispered back "I am goin' to miss ye too, Mr. T".

- - -

It had become nighttime when Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd finally left the restaurant. Mr. Todd was now in his shop, sharpening his razors once again. He wanted to torture himself over the fact that he had forgotten to hint about Henry. He knew he should have, he was having such a good time, that he forgot. He bit his lip once again thinking about her dress that night. Did she wear it on purpose? To hypnotize him? To make him wonder what was underneath? That was it! Sweeney Todd had finally had enough! No more thoughts of her! He was going to do something about it!

Minutes later, Mrs. Lovett had one candle lit in her bedroom. She changed into a red silk nightgown and she lay on her stomach thinking of the next day. When suddenly the door creaked upon, and then closed once again. She pretended to sleep, thinking that if it were Henry then he would leave her alone. But then footsteps came nearer and someone sat on the bed and let his cold hands travel along her back.

She gasped lightly at the touch, and realized that it was Henry. He had tried to night before to be with her, but she had said no, until he finally gave up and slept on the living room couch. Nellie Lovett was about to turn around and scream at Henry when she felt soft lips caress her bare shoulders. She sighed to herself wondering when did Henry's lips get so soft, and so…. pleasing.

She couldn't help but let out a small moan at the pleasing lips. She finally turned around to see not light but dark handsome features greet her. She gasped his name "Mr. T…" but he silenced her with a hard kiss against her lips. His tongue caressed every feature of her mouth with care until finally he stopped being gentle. He pulled at the straps of her silk nightgown as she pulled at the buttons on his shirt. And with one sentence, Mrs. Lovett knew what was going to happen that night and that sentence was "All I want to hear are moans from you pet, nothing else".

_Authors Note:_

_What did you think?_

_You like it?_

_Please let me know in a review. Thank you!!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Authors Note:_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_I had fun writing it. _

_Thank you to all of you have reviewed so far. _

_Please continue to do so._

**Chapter 17**

And all he heard from her that night were moans. Nothing else, not a word was spoken that night from Mrs. Lovett. She realized that if she did, what ever spell Sweeney was under, could be broken. They explored each other the entire night, and neither of them wanted to let the other go. They both felt a certain stance of electricity fill through their bodies as they were entwined as one. Both of them felt it, neither of them knew what it was, but it was something…. beautiful.

The next morning, the birds were chirping and the sun came out of hiding to reveal a very beautiful day. The two lovers, both clenching at each other desperately had finally fallen asleep. Nellie lay at the crock of Sweeney's neck while her hand rested over his chest. They looked very peaceful, until, a knock was heard at Mrs. Lovett's bedroom door.

Nellie's eyes were the first to open, and she gasped as she saw Mr. Todd beside her. She slowly let that gasp turn into happiness as she stared at his naked body on her bed frame. She sighed as the knocking continued and she got up, placed a blanket around herself, and decided to answer it before it woke up Sweeney Todd.

She opened the door very slowly and the crack of the door was just about an inch wide. Big enough only for her head to fit through. She smiled as Toby was on the other side of the door. The young boy's eyes went immediately to the blanket around his Mum, and he began to wonder why she had that there when she was supposed to be wearing her nightgown.

Toby shook his head baffled and spoke softly "Sorry to be disturbin' ye, Mum. But Henry's arrived. He brought ye flowers, and more boxes for us to pack the rest of our things". Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened, because for the first time since she went to bed she thought of Henry. Nellie asked puzzled "He's 'ere? Where exactly"?

Toby shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I take it he's probably in the kitchen. That's where he was seconds ago". Nellie smiled at the young boy and tried to rush "Alright then, love. I'll change, and then make us some nice breakfast". Toby nodded and then went off to continue packing his empty gin bottles that he had started to collect.

Nellie shut the door completely, let go of her blanket and jumped onto the bed beside Sweeney. She first started patting his chest as she said quietly "Sweeney… please… wake up". He didn't wake up, all that was heard was a grunt. Nellie looked around the room worriedly, gulped and then patted his head as if he were a dog to try to get his attention. Sweeney still had his eyes closed but he finally spoke "I'm asleep, Nellie".

Mrs. Lovett bit her lip in frustration and then whispered into his ear "Please, Sweeney… just get up". Mr. Todd finally opened his eyes and said dramatically "Fine"! He did get up but instead, he pinned Mrs. Lovett down onto the bed and kissed up and down her neck while whispering "You talk too much, pet".

Mrs. Lovett suddenly began to shake her head and this stopped Sweeney. He looked at her in a confused manner while asking, "What is it"? Nellie closed her eyes from the guilt and whispered "Henry is 'ere, love. I 'ave to get dressed…. I 'ave to…" But before she could say another word Sweeney crashed his lips onto hers once again and muttered, "As I said, you talk too much".

Mrs. Lovett enjoyed the kiss for a few seconds before she was able to break the kiss, get up and say "Mr. Todd"! Sweeney looked up at her, surprised that she had addressed him by his last name, for the first time that morning. She continued as she started lacing up her corset "Ye don't understand! Henry is waitin' outside"!

Mr. Todd glanced at her dressing and then got up and decided to help her with her corset. He tied the laces on her corset up while whispering in her ear "Do you think I care about him"? Mrs. Lovett turned around and said angrily "I do"! Sweeney's eyes caught hers and his soul suddenly filled with anger.

Sweeney looked around the room, searching for his clothes and once he found them he began dressing while Mrs. Lovett finished dressing herself. They both were silent for a little while until Mrs. Lovett whispered "Sweeney, love. I didn't mean to…." She reached for his hand and he pulled away while saying harshly "Don't touch me woman! And my name is Mr. Bloody Todd, to you"!

Mrs. Lovett stared at him in puzzlement before saying "But… I don't think that's appropriate after what happened last night". Mr. Todd eyes pierced hers and he grabbed onto her neck, slightly squeezed and said bitterly "If you speak one word to anyone about what happened. I will kill you woman"!

And with that Mr. Todd opened the door to her bedroom loudly, not caring if Henry or anyone else heard him walk out of there. Nellie had just watched the door slam closed, and she wondered why exactly she hadn't stayed in his arms. But then she remembered; Henry.

Once Sweeney had walked into the kitchen he noticed Henry there. Mr. Todd puffed angrily and tried to make his way towards his shop but Henry placed a hand on his shoulder and asked suspiciously "Were you in her room last night, Mr. Todd"? Sweeney bit his lip and retorted back "Does it matter, sir"?

Mr. Bond let go of Sweeney's shoulder and then pushed him back slightly while asking "And what exactly where you doing in there"? Mr. Todd growled angrily while replying sarcastically "Returning her diary"! Sweeney then tried to push Henry out of the way but he wouldn't budge. Henry's eyes met Sweeney's as he said steadily "What were you doing in her room, Mr. Todd"?

Sweeney stood there trying to control his patience as he said through slightly opened lips "Step aside, sir! Or else I will step _you_ aside"! Henry chuckled, obviously not afraid and then asked again sternly "What were you doing in her room, Mr. Todd"? Sweeney couldn't take anymore, so he pushed him aside and screamed "Fucking her"! And with that Henry stood there heartbroken.

Sweeney opened the door, walked out, and then slammed it shut while screaming "Touch me again, you piece of filth, and I'll…." And then the sound drowned out. Henry stood there with a depressed look written on his face. Suddenly, that depression turned to anger, he slammed his fist onto the kitchen table and said lowly "I'll get you Mr. Todd. I'll get you back…_good_".

- - -

It had become evening and Mrs. Lovett and Toby were finished packing. She looked around the almost empty living room and whispered sadly "I am goin' to miss this place, Toby". Toby nodded and then turned to Mrs. Lovett and decided to test her "I am goin' to miss Mr. Todd, Mum". Nellie took Toby into her arms, looked around at the boxes and whispered "I am goin' to miss 'em too".

Suddenly, footsteps were heard and Mr. Todd came into the room and announced with a blank face "The carriage has arrived". Toby let go of his Mum and walked towards Mr. Todd, put of his hand out and whispered, "This is goodbye then, sir". Sweeney bit his lip, nodded and shook his hand back while whispering, "You're a smart boy, Toby". The boy chuckled and said back politely "Thank you, sir".

The front door opened to reveal Henry, and his son, the bar man Samuel. Henry announced proudly "We have to go Nellie, our train is leaving in an hour". Nellie nodded and smiled at Samuel who started picking up some of the boxes while saying "Good evenin' Mrs. Lovett." She smiled slightly back at him, and when Samuel reached Sweeney he smiled and said, "I'll be seein' lots of ye mate. Come down, to me bar at any time if ye need to chat again, eh".

Sweeney nodded as Henry, Toby and Samuel walked out the door, each with a few boxes in their arms. Mrs. Lovett felt tears form in her eyes as she whispered "Goodbye Mr. T". Sweeney nodded and whispered sadly "Mrs. Lovett". Before he could continue, she pulled him into a hug. He resisted at first but then he wrapped his arms around her tightly, not ever wanting to let go.

She let go of him, holding back her tears and placed an envelope in his hands "This is the address Henry gave me of our new place. I hope ye write to me…I mean to us, if ye ever 'ave the time". Sweeney placed the envelope in his pocket, nodded and replied "Yes, of course".

The door once again opened and Henry took hold of Mrs. Lovett's hand and whispered, "We have to leave, dear". Nellie nodded and whispered to Sweeney "Good bye, love". Sweeney looked down at the ground as Mrs. Lovett and Henry took their final steps towards the carriage.

Sweeney looked out the window from the kitchen and saw Toby wave to him. He let out a small smirk at the boy. Then, the carriage started to move away from the house. Mr. Todd turned around, covered his face with his hands and whispered, "She left me".

Mr. Todd turned back around to look at the empty dark streets of London. He sighed, reached into his pocket and opened the envelope that Mrs. Lovett said Henry gave her with their address. He looked at the piece of paper and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Todd,_

_Do you think I would ever be stupid enough to give you our address? I wouldn't give you it if Christ himself came down and told me to. _

_Anyway, I hope you have a pleasant life, all alone, in that big house of yours. _

_The man who has stolen her heart,_

_Henry Bond._

_HB_

_PS. Nellie Lovett is mine now. Not yours. And never will be yours. Goodbye.  
_

Mr. Todd growled angry and ripped up the letter. He opened the door violently, checked his belt to see if he had any razors and he did. He smiled at the cold silver pressing against his hands. Before he could feel anything else, anger hit him once again. Sweeney Todd walked around Fleet Street in an angry fashion. Sweeney bit his lip in frustration and shouted, "She is _mine_"!

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you for reading!_

_How was it?_

_Let me know in a review!_

_Thank you very much!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you to all who have reviewed!_

_Please continue to do so!_

_Thank you once again!_

**Chapter 18**

Mr. Todd's feet fledged so quickly and loudly that almost all of Fleet Street could hear. It was evening, and not many carriages were on the streets. He puffed out in anger as he marched back and forth the same street while his right hand held one of his precious silver friends. Suddenly, the sound of galloping came near, and Mr. Todd's head perched up at the swift sound.

He spotted a carriage across the small street as it drew closer and closer to him. Sweeney growled through the cold night air and walked towards the carriage, stopped in front of it and screamed, "Halt"! The carriage was able to slow down and stop in front of him, and when it did, the driver let out a small chuckle.

Just then, a middle aged man with curly blonde hair stepped out and asked angrily "Why 'ave we stopped? I demand to know"! Before another word could be spoken, Sweeney threw the man aside and said to the driver angrily "To the train station". The driver bit his lip and responded "I am sorry, sir. I already have another customer, you are going to have to wait your turn".

Mr. Todd's temper grew to the extreme, so he placed his razor around the customers neck and said loudly "I don't think he minds…. Do you, sir"? The man's eyes fell round and he stuttered, as he responded "No…Na…No, not at all, Mister. It's yers". And with that the customer ran away from the carriage with the most frightened expression written on his face.

Sweeney closed the carriage door shut, and screamed to the driver "Go"! The driver looked at him in a scarce manner, and before he knew it, Sweeney grabbed his neck and screamed, "When I said _go_, I meant _now_"! The driver, nodded and gulped at the same time in fear, and whipped the horses while shouting "You heard the man. Gallop you lazy bastards"! Sweeney Todd sat back onto the uncomfortable cotton the chairs were so artificially made of, while contemplating what exactly he was going to do once he got to Mrs. Lovett. He didn't know, but it had to be something.

- - --

Mrs. Lovett was in line to buy a couple of sweets for the trip to Sussex. To be honest, she was quite excited about the trip. Well, who wouldn't be? Moving to a new city, and she was about to own her own proper bakery, like Henry had promised her. All of her dreams were coming true, well most of them anyway. But she was thankful with what she was given. Henry was a beautiful man who loved her very much and Toby was the son she never had, so why shouldn't she be happy, right?

Toby sat next to Henry on a little bench close the train tracks. Henry read a newspaper with a big smile on his face. His eyes went wide when he saw a headline, and he decided to be sneaky and read it out loud "Many men gone missing after visiting London…." Toby's head spun around in surprise as Henry continued reading "…isn't that interesting boy"?

Toby shrugged, bit his lip and said back in a sarcastic voice "Very interestin'". Henry had noticed the sarcasm in the boy's voice, so he decided to reply back "Why don't you like me little boy"? Toby's head once again spun around and he replied back with a smirk on his face "First of all, sir. I am not a _little boy_. I am big enough to know that yer no good fer Mum. And second of all, Mister, I do not like ye 'cuz I can tell yer up to somethin'".

Henry chuckled back in response and glanced towards Mrs. Lovett and then back at Toby while responding "Well, like it or not, _little boy_, your Mum is in love with me. And once we move to Sussex, I promise to get rid of you. You will be sent to a boarding school, one in France, possibly, where you will not spend time with me or your adoptive mother".

Toby's eyebrows crossed, as he protested "No! I want to 'elp Mum with the bakery". Henry put his hand on the boys shoulder and said in a calm tone "That's the beautiful part, boy. There is no bakery for Nellie Lovett, or for you". Toby's eyes widened at this statement, and then clenched his small fist together while bobbing his head towards the entry to the gate.

Henry noticed him looking intensely at the gate and asked, "What are you doing"? Toby sighed and whispered, "I'm looking for Mr. Todd". Henry smiled and said in an amused voice "He's at home, boy. You won't be seeing your Mr. Barker ever again". Toby's head jolted at the name. Toby stood up and asked puzzled "Did you say Mr. Barker"?

Henry gulped in guilt and then blurted out "No, of course not! Well, I meant to say…. Mr. Barber…. It's a disease I've had as a youth, I always got my k's and b's mixed up". Just then, Nellie Lovett sat down on the bench next to Henry, placed a kiss on his cheek and said "Toby, love, would ye like somethin' to eat"? Toby watched Henry place his arm around his mum in disgust. The little boy walked away while saying bitterly "I've lost me appetite, Mum".

- - -

In the mean time, Mr. Sweeney Todd had arrived at the train station and he was about to pass through one of the passages towards the gates when a security guard stopped him and said "No, sorry, sir. You must buy a ticket to pass". Sweeney puffed angrily, as he looked at his reflection on his razor. For a moment, he wanted to kill the imbecile, but soon he realized that there were too many people around.

The security guard pointed in the direction to the ticket booth. Sweeney ran quickly towards it, placed his razor in his pocket, and pushed people out of the way and stepped in front of the line. The woman at the small wooden counter asked, "Can I help you sir"? Sweeney nodded, but before he could say a word a man behind him shouted at him "Who do you think you are sir? I have been waiting here 45 minutes, and you think you can march in here and go to the front of the line"?

Sweeney Todd turned around with a dark expression scratched on his face. He took out his razor and shouted harshly "If you don't close your fat mouth! I'll cut out your fat tongue and make you swallow it! You understand"? The man nodded in a scared fashion and took a step back from Sweeney before Todd turned around once again to face the woman at the counter.

She asked again, this time slightly fearful "Where do you wish to go"? Sweeney Todd bit his lip and replied cynically "I do not want to go anymore! My Mrs. Lovett will be going to Sussex, if I don't stop her! Do you know what that means "? The woman gulped and asked, "I don't know, sir. But I can get you a ticket to Sussex". Sweeney nodded and asked fairly "Fine. How much is it"?

The woman looked through her small booklet and Mr. Todd was getting impatient so he said harshly "Hurry up, woman"! The woman rolled her eyes and replied, "One ticket to Sussex, well the train is leaving in 15 minutes, sir, and the price is, 25 pounds". Sweeney's eyes widened in shock, and he placed his hands on the counter before asking "25 pounds to get to that place? Bloody Hell! Have you all gone mad? I only have…. 20"!

The woman shrugged and said politely "I am sorry, sir. But I am going to have to ask you to step aside. Can I help the next person in line"? The man behind Mr. Todd walked up the counter, but Sweeney pushed him out of the way and said desperately "No! Please, just let me have the ticket! If you don't let me go on, some bloody prick is going to take the woman I love"! Sweeney's eyes suddenly widened at what he had just said.

The woman he loved? How could he have realized it now? Was it because he was such in a desperate state that he was making up things? Sweeney Todd shook his thoughts away as the woman said sadly "I am sorry, but I need those other five pounds". Sweeney sighed, looked down at the ground and suddenly got an idea.

- - -

During Sweeney's desperate cries for help, the train had arrived and Mrs. Lovett and Henry had already boarded. Toby sat silently, on the same bench waiting until the last call for the boarding. He was thankful the train hadn't left yet. Young Toby was still hopeful that maybe, Mr. Todd finally realized what he felt for his Mum, and he would come here and take her in his arms, and do whatever grown ups did when they were in love. But the minutes were ticking away and there was no Mr. Todd.

- --

Mr. Todd took out his razor from his pocket and placed it on the counter and said sadly "Here, take it. It's silver, it's worth more then 5 pounds, but if that is what it takes, then you can have it". The woman let out a small smile and whispered sadly "I can't accept that, sir". Sweeney banged his fist on the counter and said roughly, "Take it! Please"! The woman chuckled and said softly "How about I let you pass through the gates, for the 20 pounds, and you can keep your razor". Mr. Todd's eyes widened, and he let out a small smile while saying, "Yes! Thank you! Finally"! The woman chuckled once more, and pointed to the security guard while saying "Tell that man over there, that Lucy is letting you through the gates".

Sweeney stopped dead in his tracks and asked sadly "Lucy"? The woman nodded, smiled and asked "Yes, that's me. So, just tell him that and he'll let you in. Good luck sir! I hope you find her"! Sweeney placed his money on the counter and walked to the security guards slowly wondering if going after Mrs. Lovett was a good idea after all.

While the security guard opened the gate for him, he felt his heart cry out for help. It didn't know what it wanted anymore. He had killed the judge! He had avenged Lucy's anger and his own! He had done everything for her! For their love, for her love…and suddenly something mad hit him. Sweeney Todd was no match for a fine angel like Lucy Barker.

This thought had gone through his mind countless times when he walked the streets alone after her murder by his own hand. Lucy wouldn't want someone like him, she wanted Benjamin. He was dead! But Mrs. Lovett loved him for who he was and who he had become! Nellie Lovett did everything for him, and in one way another she saved him from the world by lying to him about his wife. Sweeney Todd breathed in and out and asked the guard politely "Which gate to train for Sussex"? The guard smiled and responded "I think it was…21". Sweeney nodded and ran quickly towards the unknown gate.

- - - -

Minutes later, Toby was about to get on the train when a painting voice was heard from behind him and it said "Toby! Where is Nellie"? Toby's face lighted from the sound of Mr. Todd's voice. He smiled and replied "On the train, sir. You want me to get her for you"? Sweeney nodded realizing that he had no ticket to get on the train anyway. As Toby ran inside the train, pushing his ticket into the collector's hand, Mr. Todd waited in front of the train, trying to think of the right words.

Toby finally made it to their small private booth, and opened to door to see Henry and Mrs. Lovett holding hands. Toby smiled and said happily "Get up, Mum! Get up"! Mrs. Lovett chuckled at the boy's behavior and asked, "What is it love"? Toby was about to respond when the ground started to move. His eyes widened as Henry said happily "Oh, look at that, we're leaving".

Toby painted in fear and said to his Mum "No! We can't! What about…." And then his voice drowned out as he ran out of the booth and towards the little stairway that was called the exit. Toby watched as Mr. Todd ran after the train desperately while shouting "No! You bloody piece of metallic filth! Stop"! And then his eyes caught Toby's and the boy shouted "Mr. Todd! Write to us, at 111…." And once again the little boy's voice drowned out as the sound of the locomotive, got louder.

Mr. Todd stopped running at the end of the gate and dropped to his knees in depression. He had heard, 111, but there were hundreds of streets in Sussex! How could he possibly find the right house? He bit his lip, and got up in misery when suddenly a certain man who knew the world very well popped into his mind; Anthony.

_Authors Note:_

_This is not the end!_

_I repeat; this is not the end!_

_There will be more, I promise._

_Just please review!_

_Thank you all so much!_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Authors Note:_**

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not my favorite, but it's all right, LOL. _

_Thank you to all of whom reviewed last time._

**Chapter 19:**

_The pink lacey gown flowed lightly in the gentle seaside breeze. Her red auburn curls feel to her shoulders gently as his hands caressed her back roughly. His cold touch melted at the warm feel of her ivory skin. His hot breath brushed her neck lovingly while he whispered out her name "Nellie…" he spoke. He spoke once again this time in his rouged voice "my...Nellie…"_

_He turned her around forcefully and his tongue danced on her skin softly while he whispered once more "my pet…. my…." And he stopped himself from speaking by biting her top lip hungrily. She moaned in pleasure and then whispered "Sweeney…" and the man shook his head and kissed her once again, this time with momentless passion. His arms wrapped around her tightly and he kissed her neck once again, and then his lips kissed her chest with hunger. She sighed, and her eyes closed tightly, taking in the ecstasy._

"Nellie! Mum! Are ye alright"? Young Toby shook his adoptive Mother violently as she seemed to be tossing and turning on the couch of the newly decorated house. The couch was black and leather, as strict as Henry seemed to be. The small house they had moved in to was beautiful, and comfortable but somehow it felt awful for Toby. It had been one month since they had moved in and every single day Henry had made sure Mrs. Lovett looked comfortable. Especially these last few days, where she had been very sick.

Nellie's eyes snapped wide open and noticed the boy's worried face in front of her own. She chuckled at Toby and replied softly "Yes, love. I'm fine. I was just havin' a dream, that's all". Toby sighed in relief and then said curiously "It must 'ave been an awful bad one, Mum. Ye were tossin' and turnin' like a turnip". Mrs. Lovett smiled at the boy and whispered "Like a turnip, eh? Well, speakin' of turnips I 'ave to go to the market this mornin'".

Nellie got off the couch and looked at herself in the mirror slightly before asking "Where is Henry dear"? Toby crossed his eyes and responded angrily "At the corner diary farm. He said he was gettin' ye some type of special milk that was supposed to help get rid of stomach flues". Mrs. Lovett smiled briefly to herself thinking about what a gentlemen he was. Then, all of a sudden, she felt horrible guilt about her dream. She had the same dream for months upon months, but never did she feel as guilty as she did now.

Mrs. Lovett put on her small fluffy slippers and said warmly "Ugh! That Henry, always thinkin' of me rather then 'em-self". Toby snorted in mock at this and then said slightly sarcastically "Yes, Mum. That's exactly what he does". Mrs. Lovett's eyebrows knitted and she rested her hand on the boys shoulder while asking, "Ye don't like Henry, Toby"? Toby sighed and tried to reply nicely "It's not that I don't like 'em, its only that I can't stand 'em".

Mrs. Lovett's mouth dropped, and suddenly she became very defensive asking "And why can't ye stand 'em"? Toby poured himself gin, took a sip and replied, "Well, for one thing. He is makin' me move to France! He is makin' me leave ye to go to some stupid boardin' school"! Nellie sighed, took the glass of gin away from the boy and said calmly "That's enough of that. It's only mornin', love. Ye'll get sick by noon". Toby rolled his eyes and muttered "Ye used to let me drink when Mr. T was 'round".

Nellie Lovett sat down on a little stool the ebony kitchen possessed and softly whispered, "Well, Mr. Todd, is not a good influence Toby, love. But Henry, he is. Ye could learn lots from 'em. He knows 5 languages. I bet ye'll learn French quickly when ye go off next week". Toby played with the table cloth as he snapped back "I don't care 'bout the French! They smell! Like cheese and bread! I've 'ad a friend from there before and he didn't share his crackers with me. I didn't like the snob, he was a bloody wanker"!

Mrs. Lovett bit her lip and said angrily "Don't use such bad language, Toby. I understand yer upset…but…." And then she stopped in mid sentence. She pressed her tongue to her front teeth and her hands gripped her throat rashly. Toby jumped out of his chair and ran into the living room and grabbed a small vase that was sitting on the mantle and then brought it to his Mum. She held the vase tightly in front of her, as her insides came out in the worst type of ways.

Seconds later, Mrs. Lovett had finally finished vomiting and she put the vase down on the kitchen floor and she held her stomach tightly wishing for her flu to go away. But daily it seemed to get worse and worse. Toby ran towards the sink and grabbed a glass full of water and placed in Nellie's hand. She nodded to him in a thankful motion and then drank the water down full when the door suddenly opened.

- - -

"Do you know a boy about, well, this high…"? Sweeney Todd spoke with hope in his voice as he held his hand to his eyebrows and continued, "…Who has light brown hair, and a vacant expression, that goes by the name Anthony"? The priest shook his head and whispered "No, sir. I am terribly sorry. I haven't seen anyone of that stature". Sweeney Todd nodded towards the priest and made his way through the streets of outer London.

He had been looking all month long for Anthony, or for anyone that knew the streets of Sussex, and so far he had not been successful. Sweeney found a solitary corner, sat down on the ground and closed his eyes. There were times were he thought Mrs. Lovett wasn't worth all this traveling and with each day passing, he realized that maybe she wasn't worth it all. But then there were the moments, where his eyes would snap open and a realization would hit him.

She was the only person who would ever love him for who he was. She was the only person that was there for him while he was ruthless and revenge stricken. What kind of a man would he be if he were to give up now? He wouldn't be a man, he would be a coward. Sweeney sat up once again, fixed his jacket around his shoulders, and continued walking the streets of Canterbury.

He had walked miles upon miles and ended up in the picturesque city of Canterbury. He had figured Anthony would have ended up here since he had always wanted to visit this town. Sweeney Todd sighed and decided that he needed something to drink. Months ago, when he had wanted something, Mrs. Lovett would snap to his command. A small smile appeared on his grim face before he muttered "She is a bloody wonder that one". And with that he walked into a small teashop deciding he needed something hot to warm him.

The shop was full with strangers, and the line for tea was immense. Mr. Todd sighed, and waited in line impatiently to order. His hands smudged his razors lower back as it swirled around in his fingers. The line was moving fairly quickly, and he glanced at the employees behind the counter. A young man with red acorn features was on his side and a young blonde with a pale face on the other.

The young man seemed to be angry and restless while the young girl held a striking resemblance to…. someone. The young man said annoyed, "Welcome to 'Tea All Day, Everyday' what would you like"? Sweeney placed a penny on the counter and answered "Black Honey Tea. But before you go…" Sweeney stopped the man and said loudly "I was wondering if you knew a sailor, by the name of Anthony".

And suddenly the young man behind the counter screamed loudly in pain as his business associate, the blonde spilled a tea on him. She looked at Sweeney fearfully, picked up another tea and asked worriedly "What do you want with him"? And suddenly Sweeney's face scrunched into one of confusion. He studied the girl for a few seconds and then he gasped and muttered "Lucy…."

She shook her head, gave the customer in front of her the tea she was holding and then replied "No, sir. My name is Johanna". Sweeney looked at her for a few seconds strongly and then she said puzzled "Why are you asking for Anthony"? Sweeney couldn't speak. He just nodded and watched her move. He smiled, she moved like her mother. He shook his thoughts away and asked, "When is your next break? I need to speak to you, it is urgent".

Johanna placed Sweeney's black honey tea in front of him and said "5 minutes. Sit down at one of the tables and wait if you wish". She nervously served the tea to the other customers as Sweeney listened to what she said. She remembered him, from that terrifying night a few months ago. But she tried so hard to forget him, and Anthony had told her a numerous amount of times that it was impossible to have seen what she thought. He had told her that Mr. Todd was the most gentlest and kindest man anyone would ever meet. He had accused her of going mad in that mad house and she willingly accepted the circumstance.

The five minutes were over and Johanna took off her black and red apron and walked over to the table Sweeney sat at. She carefully sat down on the chair opposite to him and said "Mr. Todd, sir. I believe we've meet". Sweeney's eyebrows crunched as he asked "When"? Johanna bit her lip and whispered "You threatened me with your razor, sir! I was dressed as a young boy that night when I was rescued by Anthony".

Sweeney Todd's eyes grew in shock at the realization that he had killed his wife and might have killed his own daughter on the same night. He covered his mouth in shock and said softly "I didn't want to hurt you Johanna, not you, or Anthony, or…." He stopped realizing that she didn't know who Lucy was. Sweeney tried to change the subject by asking "Why didn't you go to the men in black jackets"?

Johanna bit her lip and replied "Because, he, that judge, kept me prisoner. I should have thanked you for doing that. And that beggar woman, she drove me insane as well"! Sweeney slammed his fist on the table and shouted "Don't you dare say that about her"! Johanna gasped in fright just like the others surrounding them. Sweeney Todd bit his lip in anger and shouted "Carry on with your own business"!

The customers around him turned around in fear and Johanna sat deep in her wooden chair while Sweeney asked, "Where is Anthony"? Johanna sat quietly and then replied "At home, about 20 minutes away from here. Why do you ask"? Sweeney's lips pursed before he asked hopefully "Will you take me to him"?

**_Authors Note:_**

_What did you think?_

_I hope you like it_

_Please Review!_

_To anyone that is French: I know you don't smell, or anything like that. In fact you guys are awesome! Since Toby is going to France, and didn't want to, he needed to make up some excuse about not wanting to go. That's it, I hope none of you got offended._

_Thank you once again! _

_Please Review! _


	20. Chapter 20

_Authors Note:_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. A lot of information will come from it._

_Thank you so much to all of you have reviewed. This is my 20__th__ chapter, yay!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 20**

Shadows covered the walls to the home, as Mrs. Lovett covered her stomach with her hands wishing that she knew exactly why she was feeling like this. And like an answer to a prayer, Henry Bond and a man strolled into the kitchen, both with dulled expressions written across their faces. Henry Bond announced happily "I'm glad to see you up, my dear". Mrs. Lovett wanted to smile but her cheeks had become to weak, so she just glanced at him.

Toby stretched his eyes to their full extent and asked in a curious manner "Who's that"? The boy pointed to the man behind Henry that was dressed in a white dress coat, one that is similar to a Butcher's uniform. Henry cleared his throat and said tenderly to Nellie "I've brought Dr. Schneider to look at you, love. I hope that is alright with you pet, I just want you to feel like yourself again".

Mrs. Lovett rubbed her stomach lightly, feeling another hurl coming out of her throat. She didn't know if it was her sickness or if was the fact that Henry had called her _pet _again. But she nodded slowly and staggered to get up and move into the living room, to the couch. Dr. Schneider smiled and said in a soft voice "How long has it been, Mrs. Bond"? Mrs. Lovett wasn't feeling tired enough to let that one slide, so she corrected him "No, the two of us aren't married, Dr. We just live together, that's all".

The Doctor nodded, in somewhat disapproval and then watched Mrs. Lovett lie down on the couch in some type of misery. The doctor held out his hand and touched Mrs. Lovett's stomach and she breathed in and out in shock. Dr. Schneider bit his lip and asked, "Have you missed your bleeding this month"? Nellie's eyes widened at the question and then she answered sincerely "Well, it's probably just late. It always is".

Henry's face fell to one of worry after her answer was given. If she was pregnant, there was only one father, and it was not he. The doctor turned to Toby and asked "Boy, could you get me a piece of lemon, if you have some"? Toby nodded and ran off to the corner basket, and retrieved a piece of cut lemon seconds later.

The doctor held the lemon in his hand and said sweetly "I want you to be honest with me, Miss. Henry requested that I do no such thing as to ask you to remove your clothes for an inspection, so you must be honest with me, do you understand"?

Mrs. Lovett nodded at the doctor as he said calmly "Good, now. Henry has been telling me that you have been coughing, vomiting, and you have lost a considerable amount of weight in the past week. Is that correct"?

Nellie looked at doctor in a worried manner as he continued, "Have you had any trouble with deep breathing"? Nellie bit her lip and whispered "Yes, but what this 'ave to do with anythin'? I'm fine, it's just an infection, that's all". The doctor took her hand in his and replied "Hopefully, my dear".

He then put his hand on her stomach once again and said "It sounds to me that your appendix has become swollen, this can be caused by unhealthy living conditions or harsh working conditions. Have you been living in some type of unhealthy or unusual air"?

Mrs. Lovett bit her lip and thought back to the arm chopping, and the fumes that the flesh must have let out. Tears then formed in her eyes as she asked "Are ye sure that's what it is"? The doctor nodded and then said, "We have to test it. This lemon, will have a negative reaction to the appendix if you have appendicitis". Nellie took the lemon and chewed off the sourly tissue nervously.

She swallowed and Toby asked her hopefully "Ye feel nothin' right, Mum"? Mrs. Lovett touched her stomach once again and a sharp pain was felt. She scrunched her eyes as the doctor explained "I am very sorry, Miss. But it seems that you have Appendicitis. You see, the tissue along the colon reacts harmfully with the acid from the lemon if it is swollen". Henry sat down beside Mrs. Lovett and took her hand and kissed it while saying "I love you, Nellie. We will get through this".

The doctor smiled and whispered, "There is a very good chance that she will. If she will not eat any type of solid food. Only liquids, like water, or soup are very good. But if the pain does not go away by next week, contact me once again". Henry got up off the sofa and shook the doctors hand thanking him for his help.

Toby bit his lip and kissed his Mum on the forehead and whispered, "Ye'll be fine, Mum". The doctor left the small house and Henry walked over to Nellie and pushed Toby slightly out of the way and said to him "Go off and pack boy, I'll take care of Nellie". Toby rolled his eyes and obeyed not wanting to start a fight.

Henry knelled down in front of Mrs. Lovett and asked suspiciously "How exactly did this happen? What fumes were so horrible for you"? Mrs. Lovett looked at him in a curious manner and asked, "What do ye mean, love? The fumes? Oh, that. Henry, if the doctor said this will go away, then it will". Henry bit his lip and whispered sadly "I lost my father to Appendicitis Nellie, it is not _that_ simple! Now, what fumes were those"? He tested her again, and she dreaded his stupid little questions.

Nellie rolled her eyes, and rubbed her stomach once again to ease the pain in her right abdomen and answered bitterly "Henry. I do not want to answer that question. I am not feeling too well". Henry took her hand harshly and squeezed it saying toughly "Answer my question, Nellie". She removed her hand from his grip and said through her teeth "I do not want to answer that question"!

She then made an attempt to get up but Henry pushed her back down and said angrily "Fine! Then answer me this! How come every time we kiss you have your eyes open"? Mrs. Lovett shrugged her shoulders and answered sincerely "I am not sure, but that means nothin'. Why are ye askin' me these silly questions"? Henry chuckled and asked heatedly "How come you didn't tell me, when you slept with _him_"?

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened and her mouth fell dry. She licked her lips and looked down at the living room floor not wanting to make eye contact with Henry. Henry put his hand on her chin and forced her to gaze into his eyes, as he spoke "Why didn't you, Nellie"? Mrs. Lovett pushed his hand out of the way and said in tears "Yer hurtin' me, Henry"!

Henry sneered, let go of her face and said back softly "You hurt me". Mrs. Lovett looked back at him and wiped her tears from her eyes while saying "I'm very sorry, I don't know what 'appended that night. I don't know, I guess it just felt right when I was doin' it".

Henry's eyes widened and he asked through gritted teeth "It felt right"? Lovett bit her lip in response. Henry raised his hand quickly and slapped Nellie across the face as harshly as he could have. He then sneered and whispered, "Well, then. That felt right for me"! He then stormed off leaving Mrs. Lovett in tears.

- - -

"I don't know why I am helping you, sir" Johanna said quietly to Sweeney as she opened the door to her and Anthony's small apartment. Sweeney Todd bit his lip and replied, "I appreciate it, Johanna. I really do". The door opened to show a brown furnished apartment that looked very…simple. Johanna closed the door behind herself and Sweeney and shouted out "Anthony…are you home"?

Footsteps were heard and suddenly Anthony took Johanna in his arms and kissed her cheek lightly while saying "Your home…" and then he saw the man behind her. Sweeney looked at him with a blank expression and Anthony let out a wide smile while saying "Mr. Todd, sir. What a surprise. Will you please sit, sir"? Sweeney Todd shook his head, put his hand on Anthony's shoulder and said softly "I need your help, son. Will you help me"?

Anthony smiled, took Johanna's hand in his and replied "'Course, sir. You helped me find my Johanna. What is that you want"? Sweeney Todd bit his lip and replied "Do you remember the woman that lived below me in London"? Anthony nodded and Johanna asked "The Devil's wife, sir"? Sweeney's face fell cold as he remembered Lucy's words about Mrs. Lovett. Sweeney Todd cleared his throat and replied, "Yes, I mean, no! She is not the Devil's wife Johanna! Her name is Nellie Lovett".

Johanna's eyes widened in shock as she asked puzzled "My mother"? Sweeney's eyes widened and he asked confused "Your mother? What? What do you mean"? Johanna smiled and replied, "I know she wasn't my real mother, at least Turpin used to tell me so. When I was four, sir, I remember this because it's the only memory that I have. I remember that she took care of me, like her own, until the Judge took me from her arms one night". She paused, took a deep breath, and whispered, "I never saw her again. The judge told me she died along with my real mother".

Anthony looked at Johanna sweetly and took her in his arms for comfort. Sweeney's eyes were pierced to the floor below him. He took in this information with guilt, remorse, regret… bloody undeniable regret. Sweeney bit his lip and continued, "I need to find her. She moved to Sussex about a month ago, and I _need_ her". Johanna let go of Anthony so he could respond and he asked "Sussex? I've been there a few times. I will help you sir".

Sweeney Todd wanted to let out a small smile, but he couldn't. He just thought about Mrs. Lovett and why would she take in a child that wasn't hers. He softly let out a small smile this time and thought of Toby. He shook his head away from his thoughts and asked, "What time does the train leave tonight"?

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you all for reading!_

_Pease Review!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you to all who have previously reviewed._

_**This is a bit of a warning for some of you: The last part of this chapter is very mature. I warn you now!**_

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter; it was a lot of fun to write. _

_I hope you all enjoy it too! _

**Chapter 21**

"Anthony… _You _need to hurry up"! Sweeney Todd muttered angrily to Anthony. They were standing at the gateway between the entrance to the train station and the outside. Anthony was practically suffocating Johanna he was hugging her so tightly. Anthony kissed Johanna lightly on the lips as Sweeney's face pursed with disgust; he didn't need to see that, he was her father for God sakes.

That thought had been rolling around in his mind for hours now. Should he tell her who he really was? He wanted to, but she would think that he had gone mad and probably not want anything to do with him afterward. And at the moment, he was in need of her other half, Anthony, who was taking too long in saying good-bye.

"Anthony! Do you have problems with your ears boy? I said, lets go, now"! Sweeney said bitterly to Anthony as he finally let his daughter go. Anthony kissed Johanna's hand and whispered, "I love you darling. I will write to you everyday". Sweeney Todd rolled his eyes at this and Johanna noticed. She smiled at him and asked, "Is there a problem Mr. Todd"? Sweeney Todd shook his head while exclaiming nervously "No, no. Not at all. I just need to go. I've had enough with missing trains…so…"

Johanna interrupted and said kindly "If you please, sir. When you reach Nellie Lovett, send her my love. And a kiss on the cheek, can you do that for me"? Sweeney Todd looked at her in a baffled manner and before he could say anything Anthony spoke "Let's go Mr. Todd. Our train will be arriving in 5 minutes". Sweeney bit his lip for a second and then whispered "Johanna…" and then he stopped. He couldn't finish the sentence; he was so struck at the fact that this was his daughter, in front of him. Telling him to give her love to the woman his wife hated.

Johanna smiled and asked "Yes, Mr. T? It's all right if I call you that, yes"? Sweeney Todd gulped at the fact that she sounded exactly like Mrs. Lovett for a moment. Even though she was Lucy's child, she didn't act like she used to. Lucy was more an angel, not to say Johanna wasn't beautiful, she was, but Lucy had more of a grace to her that Johanna did not. Lucy flew when she walked, and her voice was high pitched and curvy. Johanna spoke with a more sharpened approach, as though she wasn't afraid of anything, and that fascinated him with utmost interest.

Sweeney Todd snapped out of his small trance and held out his hand and said, "It was…_interesting_…to meet you, Johanna". She smiled lightly in return, held out her hand and shook it while whispering, "I hope you find her, Mr. T". Sweeney Todd let go of her hand and turned around to let Anthony once finish talking. But then he moved Anthony out of the way and asked "Just why exactly are you calling me Mr. T"?

She bit her lip nervously at the dark man and asked, "Is it not alright, sir? Because I can call you…." Sweeney interrupted with a light smirk scratched on his lips "It's fine, I am just curious". Johanna held onto Anthony's hand for a second and thought back to the memories she did have. She gasped suddenly and replied, "I remember. I remember, Mrs. Lovett used to say something…. what was it…. Mr. C…E…No, it was…. B! That's it! Mr. B, she used to talk to me about someone with that name".

Sweeney Todd couldn't help but let out a small smile at that. Nellie Lovett used to call him Mr. B, and it used to drive Lucy crazy knowing that her nemesis had come up with that. Anthony pulled on Sweeney's jacket and said warningly "We must go, sir. The train will come soon". Mr. Todd pushed him slightly out of the way and asked Johanna inquisitively "Do you remember what exactly she used to say about me"?

Johanna bit her lip thinking back as far as she could and the she nodded and answered "Not all, sir. It was very long ago. But I do remember, something about…what did she say again?" Anthony pouted his lips and pulled on Sweeney's jacket but Sweeney said angrily "In a minute, boy"! Johanna smiled at Anthony for a second who was rolling his eyes because he had become annoyed. Johanna continued, "I've got it. Something about his eyes".

Sweeney blurted out quickly "My eyes? I mean, his eyes? What about his eyes"? Johanna shrugged her shoulders and muttered sadly "I don't remember, sir. I'm very sorry." She paused to look over at Anthony while Sweeney was left in a moment of bafflement. He wanted to know what she said about his eyes to a four-year-old girl. Especially one that belonged to a woman whom she wasn't particularly fond of. Anthony finally lost his patience and he passed the ticket to Sweeney and said "I'll meet you at the station, sir. Johanna, love, I will miss you very much".

Sweeney Todd sighed, and took the ticket in his hand and looked at Johanna and said, "Take care of yourself". She chuckled and whispered, "Just go. Anthony is going to have one of his fits if you don't". Sweeney Todd nodded, letting a small smirk form on his lips and he followed Anthony towards the train station while thinking about his own eyes.

- - -

The help of Toby had placed Mrs. Lovett in her newly bright peach decorated room. She shared it with Henry, but not once had she actually slept with him. They had a routine them two. He would try his best to remove her clothes, but she would reject him every time with the excuse that she was a proper woman. Her eyes were half open as she glanced around the peach room with utter disgust.

Her stomach pounded like she would pound one of her pies. Her head was burning with heat and her throat felt the malicious taste of vomit. A candle was burning on the night table that rested beside her big brass bed. She wanted to blow it out and go to bed but that would require movement and she was in no mood to get up. So, she just closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, letting good thoughts pass through her mind.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and Mrs. Lovett's eyes flew open to see Henry walking in and just looking at her. He smiled and said softly "I know your sorry about what happened this morning and well I forgive you". Mrs. Lovett's mouth fell dry at the statement just said. She coughed and then said toughly "Sorry? Me, Henry? Why should I be sorry? Yer the one that slapped me across the face like I was some type of meat from yer shop"! Henry unbuttoned his shirt while saying bitterly "You want me to be sorry for something when it felt _right_"? Mrs. Lovett nodded slowly and said angrily "Yes! I would like that very much, ye know! Besides when is hittin' a woman, ever right? And stop takin' off yer clothes, I told ye to do that in the bathroom, away from me"!

Henry continued unbuttoning his shirt while saying feverishly "I'll do what I want, woman! If I want to remove all of my clothes and run around Eaton's Street, I will"! Henry threw off his shirt roughly as Mrs. Lovett asked sarcastically "Oh, so yer goin' to run around our street naked"? Henry rolled his eyes and started unzipping his pants while saying, "Yes. If that's what it takes for you to understand".

Mrs. Lovett watched him remove his clothes in shock as she asked puzzled "Understand what, Henry"? He took off his pants completely but left his shorts on. He quietly sat down on the bed next to Mrs. Lovett, took her hand in his and whispered, "That I love you, Nellie. Don't you understand that I was hurt? You slept with another man! How did you expect me to react"? Nellie Lovett sighed and rubbed his hand gently while whispering "I suppose yer right. But please, don't ever hit me again. I've had really bad experiences with abusive men". Henry nodded and blurted out softly "Yes, so I've read". Mrs. Lovett looked at him confused for a second and asked, "What do ye mean by that Henry"?

Henry's eyes were wide, and he let go of her hand and started to bit his nails while asking, "What do you mean dear"? Mrs. Lovett's mouth curled a bit as she thought to herself about something strikingly familiar. She suddenly gasped and asked "Henry, do ye know my middle name"? Henry looked at her confused for a second until Mrs. Lovett continued tricking "If ye don't know it, love. Ye'll sleep on the floor tonight". Henry smiled and replied "It's Gabriela, my Lovely Lovett. Of course, I know it".

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened and she started to speak with utter anger "Ye were the one that read my diary"! Henry jumped up and declared proudly "I did not"! Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes and said softly "No one, other then me knows my middle name, Henry! Mr. Todd doesn't know! Albert didn't! I wrote it in me diary when I was a child, and that's the last time I ever used it! I can't believe ye would read it and blame it on Mr. T"!

Suddenly, she stopped speaking when she realized that Henry knew about the murders and all the crimes they had committed. Tears formed in her eyes as she whispered, "That's why Mr. T never told me anythin'. Ye threatened 'em with life in jail". At that second, Henry's face went from one of nerves to one with a slick smile.

He crawled onto the bed and pulled the covers off Mrs. Lovett to reveal a blue silk nightgown that she had on. Mrs. Lovett gasped and shouted "What are ye doin'? Get off of me"! But Henry examined the nightgown and it's buttons that lead all the way down to her bare legs. He then unbuttoned the first button and whispered "I think its about time I show you how much I love you".

She breathed in and out and said through the pain in her stomach "No, please. Don't". He smiled and unbuttoned the next button down while whispering, "I don't think you have a choice, dear". He unbuttoned the next button and the next while saying slyly "If you object then I'll tell the men in black jackets what you and your business partner did".

Mrs. Lovett let the tears roll down her cheeks as Henry made his way on top of her, and opened up the nightgown all the way. He smiled at her naked boy and kissed her breasts roughly. Mrs. Lovett bit her lip in comfort and tears poured down her cheeks once again this time like rain fall. Henry dragged his tongue down to her stomach and she shrieked in discomfort. He ran one of his fingers between her thighs and smiled while whispering, "Tell me you love me, Nellie".

She shook her head violently at that, but Henry sneered in disparagement. At that moment, he removed his shorts and pressed his member against her while saying bitterly "Say it, my love". Nellie terrified by him muttered through tears "I love you". Henry smiled and kissed upon her neck and sucked her ear hungrily while whispering, "Who do you love"? Mrs. Lovett's face looked like it was painted with tears and through sobs she muttered "Ye. I love ye Henry".

Henry smiled once again; aroused deeply by her desperate state and he decided to take it one step further. He pushed his member into her and asked harshly "And whom do you hate"? She wanted so desperately to say him, but she knew what answer he wanted to hear so she screamed "Sweeney Todd"! And with one bitter quick movement he removed himself from her and said angrily "And don't forget that, my pet"!

He got up off the bed, put on his shorts and said calmly "I'll sleep on the living room couch tonight" He then slammed the door behind him as he left. Mrs. Lovett remained naked on her bed with tears pouring down her face. She let out a small yelp of the pain that her stomach was giving out and she slowly pulled her covers over herself, wiped the tears away from her eyes and thought of Henry's eyes. How angry they looked at her, and how vulgar. Tears began to form once again in her eyes, and her lips quivered at the very thought of him. She breathed in and out deeply and thought of the monster she had ended up with.

_Authors Note:_

_You all like it?_

_I hope you did!_

_Please review!_

_Thank you very much!_

**And please, Check out my youtube channel, its called "CopiPan" and I make Sweeney Videos :D **


	22. Chapter 22

_Authors Note:_

_This is a pretty long chapter, one of my favorites so far._

_The end is pretty mature, just to warn some of you._

_Thank you for all the reviews, please review._

_Thank you! _

**Chapter 22**

It had been one week since the first night Nellie Lovett and Henry Bond first slept together. Well, technically slept together, not to say that both sides of the party wanted such an experience. Nellie Lovett had lost more weight because every time she ate something, her stomach wouldn't accept it and it would throw it right back up. Her pains had gotten less, all thanks to the newly hired nurse Mr. Bond hired for Nellie Lovett.

Nellie Lovett's medication caused her to be drowsy most of the time, and for 20 hours of the day she would sleep instead of working like she always loved. Toby spent hours upon hours just watching his Mum sleep, wanting her to wake up and tell him that she felt all-better, but that never happened.

Mr. Bond ran 'Bond's Meat Shop' at the other end of town everyday from Nine to Five, but sometimes he would stay late not wanting to go home and look at his Lovely Lovett in pain. So, he continued working, all day, everyday, never wanting to let his butcher knife go.

Anthony and Sweeney Todd searched Sussex day in and day out for that week. But now, they were getting restless as they knocked on every door of the neighborhoods asking for Nellie Lovett, but so far they had no luck.

Sweeney Todd stood behind Anthony with a look of anger on his face. Anthony stopped knocking on the brass door in front of him just as it opened. It revealed a middle-aged man who asked with an Irish accent "Who's this"? Anthony turned to see Mr. Todd's expression quickly and he shook his head slowly. Anthony bit his lip while asking "I am very sorry to bother you, sir. But I was just wondering if you know of a Nellie Lovett? She has red-brown hair, brown eyes…."

The man interrupted and replied "I know of a Harriet Lovett, lives just right up the street from me. She has yellow hair though, not red". Anthony looked at the man in frustration and then asked hopeful "Have you heard of a man named Henry Bond then"? The Irish man chuckled and replied softly "Yes, I have. He's a bit of a rats ass if you ask me. His meat prices are really high and…."

Sweeney Todd lost his patience and he stepped in and said through gritted teeth "I know he is a bawdy beetle-headed harpy! I don't need to know about that, since I already know it! I just want to know if you have ever seen a woman with him"! The man bit his lip, eyes wide open in fear and then shook his head nervously and said softly "I don't know, sir. Never saw a woman with him".

Sweeney Todd growled angrily, pushed the man back into the house and slammed the door closed for him. He then grabbed Anthony's shoulder and dragged him to the sidewalk of the street. Anthony panted through sharp breaths "I don't think they are going to help you, if you treat them like that Mr. Todd".

Sweeney Todd let go of Anthony's shoulder; pushing him a little bit while saying angrily "She is not worth this scum, Anthony"! Sweeney Todd then paced quickly back and forth while Anthony looked at him in a puzzled state. Sweeney Todd took out his razor, flipped it open and continued desperately "She is not worth it! She is not"! Sweeney looked at the down at his razor, and then he whispered through pursed lips "If she isn't, then why was I willing to give you away, my friend'?

Anthony looked at him with a baffled face and asked "Sir? Would you like to sit down somewhere"? Sweeney Todd flipped his razor closed and then said angrily "There will be no rest until we find her"! Anthony frowned and asked worriedly "What if we don't, sir"? Sweeney Todd looked at him with the most evil eyes Anthony had ever seen. But then Sweeney Todd took a deep breath, walked away and screamed loudly "Failure is not an option"!

- - -

It had been two hours later since Anthony and Todd's verbal argument. They had decided to take individual streets and then meet that evening at 6 pm to confirm anything that they had found. Mr. Todd walked around Eaton's Street with no hope left. He wasn't sure anymore if Nellie Lovett, the woman that had lied to him about his own wife, was worth anything anymore. But every time he thought that, he contradicted himself with the fact that he had killed her husband Albert in hope for her, but life without Albert for Mrs. Lovett had been hell.

He knocked on a brown wooden door deciding that if this wasn't her house, it was fate, and he wasn't meant to find her. The wooden door opened to reveal a small elderly woman with a plump frame in front of him. He replaced his frown with a fake smile and said lightly "Good afternoon, Madam. I was wondering if you know the whereabouts of a Nellie Lovett"?

The woman pitched her cheeks with her teeth and replied through a soft voice "I don't remember a lot anymore, boy". Mr. Todd gritted his teeth, turned around and said angrily "Thank you for your time". He then started to walk away but the woman called out "A Nellie Lovett, you say"?

Sweeney Todd's eyes widened as his feet once again turned around so he could face the old woman. Her eyes were bright and she spoke softly "Are you talking about that sick woman down the street"? Sweeney Todd breathed in and out and asked "Sick woman, no. You must be mistaken…."

But the old woman interrupted "Yes, auburn hair, she has. Had, well I haven't seen her since she moved in about a month ago. With a young boy, he's always good to me that one. Helps me with my groceries, it's a shame though that he's going to France tomorrow, won't have anyone to help me".

Mr. Todd felt his stomach flip in both joy and disappointment. He took the woman's hand in his and asked hopefully "What is the number"? And then before the woman could answer he walked away quickly, because he had remembered the number Toby had told him: 111.

- - - -

Minutes later, he had made it to the door of the beautiful house. Sweeney Todd took off his jacket, dying from the heat of Sussex, held it in his hand and knocked on the door. So many thoughts were running through his mind. Mrs. Lovett was sick? How could that be? She was one of the only clean women of Fleet Street. Mr. Todd's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening to show a fair-haired woman with black hair, about their age with spectacles around her eyes.

The woman bit her lip and asked through her petty grin "Yes"? Sweeney Todd waited for a second to get his words together. He then asked as politely as he could "Does Nellie Lovett live here"? The nurse nodded and said "Yes, but I'm sorry. Mr. Bond said no visitors, the only one she will have today is a doctor".

Sweeney Todd's head then popped with an idea as he spoke quickly "I am that doctor. Doctor Sweeney Todd, at your service. Mr. Bond told me to come in and check on her". The Nurse smiled and let out her hand and whispered, "My name is Margaret, sir. Nurse Margaret". Sweeney Todd walked into the cozy house with a grin smacked across his face.

He then cleared his throat and asked "And that young boy, where is he"? The Nurse's eyebrows crunched together as she replied, "Simply he would have told you that he is with Mr. Bond, at the Meat Shop. Would he not"? Mr. Todd bit his lip and acted as innocently as he could have "Why, yes of course. I'm sorry, must have forgotten".

They continued walking through the house until they reached a brown wooden door. The Nurse opened it to reveal a bright peach bedroom with Mrs. Lovett sleeping in it. Mr. Todd gasped at the vision in front of him and he reached out his hand but then pulled it back realizing that a doctor would not behave that way to a patient he had not met.

Mr. Todd cleared his throat as the Nurse covered Mrs. Lovett's red nightgown with blankets "She sleeps hours upon hours, Doctor. I bring her food and she doesn't eat it, she can't really. The appendicitis has made her want to forget the world. If you ask me, she just might leave this world, soon. But I couldn't bare to tell Mr. Bond or Toby that, they would feel awful".

Sweeney frowned at the statement just spoken. Was he going to lose her when he had just found her? He took a deep breath and said through long breaths "Would you leave the room, Margaret, the inspection requires no one else in the room". The Nurse nodded and left the room at once before muttering, "As you wish, Doctor". And that was it. Sweeney Todd was left alone with the Mrs. Lovett he had been searching for. The only one on this planet who would do anything for him, and now it was time to return the favor.

Sweeney Todd made his way lightly over to her, and sat down on the side of the bed while looking down at her. He removed the blanket from her and watched as her breath caught her red nightgown and how her chest rose with every breath she took. He just watched her for a minute, enjoying the silence. He then spoke softly to a sleeping Nellie Lovett "I don't really know what to say, Mrs. Lovett…I mean… Nellie". Sweeney Todd watched her pale face and examined her once more noticing that she had lost a lot of weight. He sighed deciding that he needed her to wake up. So, he shook her lightly, but she would not wake up.

Sweeney Todd puffed out in frustration and then said loudly "Nellie, wake up"! But she didn't wake so he shook her harshly and Mrs. Lovett's eyes opened slowly. He then got up off the bed at the realization. She smiled at him and asked softly "Mr. T…." Sweeney was about to reply but then she closed her eyes once again and whispered "I always find ye in my dreams".

Sweeney Todd watched her fall back to sleep, so he sat back down on the bed and said softly "Nellie, wake up". Her head drifted back towards the pillow once more as Sweeney spoke "Nellie, wake up"! Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes again, convinced that the man was a dream. So, Sweeney growled "Fine! If you don't want to believe it, maybe you'll _feel _it"!

Suddenly, Mr. Todd threw down his jacket and unhooked his razor from his belt and dug the razor beneath her nightgown and ripped it open revealing her bare chest and a blood spot he had left. Mrs. Lovett's eyes popped wide open in surprise, and this time she was fully awake. Sweeney Todd's knees were on either side of her hips and her eyes glared into his. She bit her lip in shock, not knowing what to say until "Mr. T…." but Sweeney Todd couldn't help himself.

He had been eying her naked figure and he wanted her. So he muttered "Don't Speak" and before she could mutter anything back he kissed her roughly. Mrs. Lovett's mind was filled with thoughts so unfamiliar and yet so familiar. She wanted this to be real, but her heart was telling her it was not. But she enjoyed it nonetheless.

Sweeney Todd ripped off the remaining of the nightgown and then kissed down her chest roughly while muttering "Nellie…" She moaned as he said her name, and with every growl or lick he made she believed it to be real. Suddenly, he tore off his own shirt and then he kissed down on her stomach hard. Nellie Lovett let out a hiss in pain and Sweeney stopped to look at her for a second.

He kissed her stomach and asked "Is this where it hurts"? Mrs. Lovett nodded, and looked at his naked chest and wondered…. many things. What was he doing here? Why was he kissing her? She watched his chest rise up and down and she couldn't think of anything else to ask but "Why are ye bein' so nice to me"? Sweeney Todd gulped and whispered "Because…." He stopped and kissed her lips passionately, and then began to bite her neck and softly he whispered into her ear "…because, I love you".

Mrs. Lovett gasped lightly and before she could say anything back she felt his fingers move inside her. She moaned toughly at the pleasure she was receiving. And then suddenly a voice was heard "Nellie"? Sweeney Todd stopped moving his fingers inside of her and he froze in one spot. Nellie looked behind Sweeney and muttered "Henry".

Mr. Bond and the real Doctor were at the door, frozen at the scene before them. Sweeney Todd removed his fingers from inside Nellie, and then he winced at the tone of Henry's voice "I could kill you…" Sweeney Todd's eyes widened at that statement and before he knew it, his hand clutched his razor tightly, deciding to once and for all to use his friend to shed more rubies, a butchers rubies.

_Authors Note:_

_How did you like it?_

_I hope you did?_

_The more reviews I get, the faster I review :P LOL_

**_Anyway, check out my youtube page: CopiPan, if you have any time or like Sweeney Todd videos._**

_Thank you everyone again!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you so much for all the reviews last time._

_Please continue to review._

_Thank you everyone!_

**C****hapter 23**

"It is so _nice _to see you, Mr. Bond". Sweeney spat out slowly as he glided across the bedroom floor towards the Doctor and Henry. His fingers crossed his friends one more time gently; he tried to savor the moment he had with them until they dripped the butcher's grotesque blood.

Mr. Henry Bond breathed in and out quickly before he said in a hurry "What are you doing"? Mr. Todd stopped right in front of him, but his eyes looked right through the man him. Sweeney let out a small smirk and asked in a raspy voice "How 'bout a shave"? Henry Bond's eyes grew wide in fear so he pushed Sweeney aside quickly and jumped onto the bed where Mrs. Lovett was.

Dr. Schneider looked back at Sweeney and muttered "Perhaps another time…" Sweeney Todd glared at him and the Doctor nodded to Henry and ran out the door and slammed it shut just as he did. Mrs. Lovett had covered herself with the covers on her bed, but her head was spinning endlessly.

She was so horribly confused. Upon that, she felt her stomach creeping up her throat, and every time she wanted to speak she just couldn't. Her fluid system was partly to blame, and well really, also it was because she just didn't know what to say. Sweeney Todd had just told her that he loved her. No, that was completely impossible! Sweeney Todd did not love anything, except for revenge.

Sweeney Todd spun himself around and walked slowly towards the bed and muttered, "I would move if I were you, Mrs. Lovett". Henry quickly let out a small smile and grabbed Mrs. Lovett and held her in front of him. Nellie Lovett let out a grunt and whispered, "Let me go, Henry! Yer hurtin' me"! Sweeney Todd watched as Henry held Mrs. Lovett close to him in an attempt to save him-self.

Sweeney Todd sneered through his thick pale lips and demanded, "Let her go, _now_"! Henry shook his head and muttered in fear "If I get out of here alive, the first thing I will do is make sure to send you back to the Aussies for 15 more years"! Sweeney Todd's eyes widened but then he replied back slyly "You said, _if_ you leave, but you won't".

Henry breathed in and out and removed the covers off Mrs. Lovett and she painted in fear and said as loudly as she could "Don't touch me! Please leave me"! Henry pinned Mrs. Lovett's naked body against himself and then whispered into her ear, loud enough so Todd could hear "I would never hurt you, _my _dear".

Sweeney Todd bit his lip and watched as Mrs. Lovett struggled against Henry. He knew what Henry was trying to do, and he was trying to do two things. One was to use her as a shield, the coward! And two was, trying to get her cold, which would affect her appendicitis, and if Sweeney didn't leave, or put down the razor, Mrs. Lovett would slowly wilt away.

Sweeney Todd bit his lip with force and shouted, "Let her go, you bastard"! Henry shook his head and shouted, "Put the razor down and I will"! Sweeney sighed, nodded and said through a false smile "Fine, I will"! He then slowly let go of the razor and it fell to the bedroom floor. Henry let out a pant of relief and threw Mrs. Lovett back down on the bed and she screamed from the pain.

Sweeney Todd's eyes widened and he grabbed Henry by his collar and punched him so hard that he fell to the ground with one loud thump. Suddenly, the door and a small voice said, "What is goin' on 'ere"? Sweeney Todd tuned around slowly to see Toby holding one of his smaller suitcases in his hands.

Toby's mouth dropped at the sight in front of him but he couldn't help but say happily "I knew ye'd find us, Mr. Todd"! Sweeney looked at the boy with puzzlement but then he turned around and saw Mrs. Lovett holding the blankets around her tightly. Mr. Todd let out a small smirk and said softly "Let me help you, Nellie".

Nellie Lovett stared at him with wide eyes as he wrapped the blankets around her better. She wanted to let out a small smile but she couldn't, she was shivering. Sweeney slightly gasped as he touched her face and asked, "Are you alright"? Nellie chuckled for a moment and then finally spoke softly "Yea, I am. But are ye"?

Sweeney Todd licked his lips and whispered softly "Yes, Nellie. I am". Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but smile and neither could Toby. He held his suitcase tightly to his chest and just stared at the wonderful sight in front of him. Suddenly, a small thump was heard, so Toby looked towards Henry but he wasn't moving, so he decided that it was nothing.

Sweeney laid down on the bed beside Nellie took her hand in his and then whispered "Do you know what I was thinking about before I got on the train to come here"? Mrs. Lovett turned to look at him and asked in a serious tone "What did ye think 'bout Mr. T"? Sweeney Todd smiled, _Mr. T_, Johanna had defiantly had that habit from Nellie Lovett.

He smiled at her, took her hand in his and replied back softly "I thought about that day by the river, when we were 18 years old. Do you remember that"? Nellie Lovett looked at him intensely and asked "Yes, but what was so special 'bout that day"? Sweeney Todd bit his lip and answered through pursed lips "That was the day where Benjamin Barker first saw you".

Mrs. Lovett's eyes squinted in reflex and she asked puzzled "Hang on. That doesn't make any sense, Mr. T. I had seen you, or Benjamin, since we were kids, smaller then Toby". And suddenly, Sweeney Todd remembered Toby was in the room. So he got up and looked at him and Toby said through a wide smile "I won't be botherin' ye two, no worries".

Sweeney laid back down on the bed, rubbed Mrs. Lovett's cheek softly and whispered "He saw the real you that day, the woman that you are today. And well, he thought that _real _was…. something…. good". Mrs. Lovett smiled at the word good. She was expecting, beautiful, wonderful, amazing, but from Sweeney Todd the word good surpassed all those adjectives.

Nellie Lovett winced from the pain in her stomach before saying "I always thought ye were…. good…even as the man ye are now". Sweeney Todd looked at her with suspicion and then underneath the blankets he touched her stomach and asked, "Just how exactly did you get this problem"? Lovett sighed slowly, which made her wince one again from pain.

At that moment, Toby screamed "Mum, move"! And Sweeney Todd in instinct moved out of the way moving Mrs. Lovett a couple of inches from where she previously had been. Sweeney Todd looked in front of him to see Mrs. Lovett screaming in pain as a deep cut was being formed on her right thigh. Sweeney Todd looked at Henry in front of him who had a razor clenched in his hand.

Henry shook his head, wiping the dry blood away from his nose, where he had recently been punched and then he switched the razor from side to side. Sweeney looked at Henry, and then at Mrs. Lovett who was now being tended to by Toby. Henry laughed at the look on Sweeney's face and then he said softly "Revenge, sir, is what you're going to get"!

Sweeney Todd reached into his pocket and tried to remember where he had put his other razor. And then he remembered. His jacket pocket. He looked down at the floor and saw his leather jacket beside him. Henry spoke once again "This revenge will be sweet, Mr. Todd"!

Sweeney looked at Henry in the eyes and said clearly "There is one thing I've learned about revenge, Henry". Henry then took a step towards him and asked with a sneer "Yes, and what's that"? Sweeney Todd then replied sternly "It never works"! And then he quickly reached into his jacket, pulled out his razor, opened it and sliced Henry's neck open.

Henry's head tilted back slowly and his hands dropped the razor with weakness. His head tilted back a bit more before his body collapsed to the ground with another loud thump. Sweeney Todd looked down at the rubies spreading on the bedroom floor.

Mrs. Lovett was holding Toby in her weak arms and she was softly crying. Sweeney Todd picked up his other razor and held them in his left hand letting Henry's blood spread across his hand. He looked down at the body and whispered "Pathetic man". He then sat down on the bed once again and whispered to Mrs. Lovett "This evening we will meet with Anthony and then go back to Fleet Street".

Toby wrapped the blankets around his Mum and said warmly "Nothing's going to hurt ye, not while I'm around". Nellie Lovett smiled at him and Mr. Todd grabbed her hand and started to sing as well "Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, but this time…." Toby looked at Mr. Todd, smiled and continued "Nothing's going to harm you, not while _we're_ around".

Nellie Lovett looked at the two males around her, and tried to keep her tears in. Sweeney bit his lip and said to Toby "Leave us for a minute, eh, boy"? Toby nodded, got up and then asked happily "Does this mean I don't 'ave to go to France"? Mrs. Lovett chuckled through the newly developed tears that dripped down her face. Toby smiled, whispered "Wicked, that means I don't 'ave to eat cheese" and then he walked out the door and closed it shut.

Mr. Todd just watched Mrs. Lovett cry for a second and then he touched her stomach once again trying to somehow soothe the pain. He sighed and whispered "From the fumes. Am I right"? Nellie Lovett nodded for a second and then asked slowly "I didn't get a bakers shop".

Mr. Todd nodded, grabbed her hand once again and whispered, "Yes, I know". He looked at her and asked "How come you didn't tell me about you and Johanna, and how she stayed with you for a while"? Nellie Lovett looked deep into his eyes and replied warmly "Ye would 'ave thought I was mad, to take care of someone else's child like that".

She paused for a second and both her and Mr. Todd whispered at the same time "Toby". Mrs. Lovett smiled lightly and then continued, "I didn't want ye to think, I was tryin' to replace yer Lucy". Sweeney Todd nodded and said sternly "Ye could never replace her".

Mrs. Lovett sighed briefly deeply affected with what he had just said. But then Sweeney Todd rubbed her cheek and whispered softly "I never wanted you to replace my wife, Nellie Lovett. And ye never will, but that doesn't mean anything".

Nellie Lovett looked at him with a baffled look on her face and she asked, "What do ye mean by that"? Sweeney Todd rubbed her stomach and she flinched at that. He smiled at her and whispered "Life is for the alive, Nellie. And you are forgetting one thing. Lucy and Benjamin may have been perfect. But…."

He then stopped himself and turned away from her ashamed at what he was about to say. Mrs. Lovett looked at his back and tapped it softly while saying "Mr. T, please continue". Mr. Todd shook his head, turned around and replied, "I can't". Nellie smiled at him, cleared her throat and whispered, "That's alright, love. Ye 'ave time to tell me".

Sweeney nodded and whispered out dully "Yes, time". Mrs. Lovett nodded and bravely asked randomly "Did ye mean it"? Sweeney Todd looked at her confused and asked "Mean what exactly "? Mrs. Lovett blushed and replied "'bout lovin' me. Do ye"? Sweeney Todd bit his lip, looked at her and answered "I was willing to give up my razors in order to get to you. Does that answer your question"?

Mrs. Lovett smiled, nodded and then replied back "I am willing to give up _anything_, Mr. Todd". He looked at her, eyebrows knitted, eyes wide and then he said through warm breath "Really"? She nodded, smiled and then said softly "Yes, love. Anything". Sweeney gulped, got up off the bed quickly and whispered, "Let's get out of here".

A loud bang was heard and the door jolted open. Toby ran in and said quickly through paints "The nurse is back! She's back! And she wants to see Mr. Bond. What do we do"? Sweeney Todd smiled and whispered softly "I have an idea".

_Authors Note:_

_What did you all think?_

_Please let me know, so I can continue._

_Thank you!_

_Don't forget to check out: CopiPan, at youtube. _

_Thanks!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! _

_It really means a lot to me!_

_I just finished reading Macbeth in school, so it kind of inspired me, LOL._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 24:**

Sweeney Todd smiled for a second and turned to Nellie and asked softly "Have you read Macbeth"? Nellie Lovett watched Sweeney Todd pace around the room for a second before answering puzzled "Well, yea. Shakespeare, 'course I've read it. But what does ir 'ave to do with anythin'"?

Sweeney Todd quickly sat back down on the bed and whispered "Well, let's pretend that I am Macbeth and you are Lady Macbeth". Mrs. Lovett watched his eyes travel to her lips as he waited for her to nod or…at least say something. But her lips widened and she let out a small little smile while asking, "So, we're married then"?

Mr. Sweeney Todd rolled his eyes for a second trying to remember exactly what he was trying to say. He bit his lip and asked Toby "You're a smart boy, Toby. Did you read it"? Toby looked at Mr. Todd confused for a second and replied "I'm not that smart, sir. Ye 'ave to be a genius to understand that book".

Sweeney Todd shook his head and muttered, "First of all, boy, it's a play. Second, I am just trying to remember…." And then suddenly a knock came at the door from the nurse and she demanded loudly "Open this door! Mr. Bond, are you alright"? Sweeney bit his lip hard and snapped before saying "I remember! In the play, Shakespeare had Lady Macbeth frame the guards for the death of the King".

Toby gasped and continued for him "Frame the nurse! That's perfect! Except…for the fact that the nurse is still alive". Sweeney Todd looked over at Nellie Lovett, took her hand in his and whispered, "Come on, Mrs. Lovett, you are a bloody wonder. You surely can figure something out".

Nellie Lovett wrapped the blankets over herself tighter, lifted her self up on the bed and said warmly "We'll…. As I just finished sayin' a few moments ago. A woman would do anythin' for the man she loves…. or hates". Sweeney's eyes squinted at her statement so he asked "Continue". She nodded and did as she was told "Well, the nurse is out there, obviously lonely 'bout havin' to do her job all day, and well what if we say she committed suicide after she realized that she killed the man she loved".

Sweeney nodded and whispered softly "That could work. But then we have to write a note, and she can't kill herself near the bedroom, that just wouldn't work". Toby nodded and looked at the door while saying "No, she 'as to be somewhere…like the living room, on the couch or somethin'".

Nellie nodded touched Sweeney's lips and whispered, "She could be led there by someone, and then killed there by that same someone". Mr. Todd looked down at his lips and he removed her hand from there while stating "I'll kill her, while you, Nellie, write the note and Toby you keep look out. Yes"?

The three looked around at each and nodded. Sweeney was about to open the door when he stopped dead in his tracks and whispered "This means I have to give up my razors, doesn't it? To leave one of them with the nurse and the other near Henry". Nellie Lovett watched as Sweeney stood still in front of the door and she whispered "Yes, Mr. T. I'm afraid so".

He nodded, turned around and looked at the razor near Henry and whispered sadly "Well, one is taken care of". He then turned around again as Mrs. Lovett whispered to Toby "Get me some paper, love, it's in the drawer to yer left". Toby nodded and walked towards the drawer as Mr. Todd opened the door and walked to the other side.

Sweeney Todd took a hold of his razor firmly and held it behind his back while calling out into the hall way "Nurse"? He took a few more steps before he entered the small kitchen and there he saw the Nurse. She was giving him a suspicious look while asking, "What took you so long to open the door, sir"?

Sweeney Todd pursed his lips slightly and asked warmly "What did you say your name was…Margaret, correct"? The nurse nodded and sat down on a stool near the kitchen wall and whispered "Nurse Margaret, sir. But I don't believe you answered my question".

Sweeney Todd took a few more steps towards her before saying "That is one beautiful necklace of rubies you have around your neck, Nurse Margaret". The nurse took her hand and placed it around her throat for a second and then let go before replying "But I don't have a…" and before she could finish her statement, Sweeney Todd whipped out his razor and slashed her neck open.

The nurse fell to the kitchen floor with a necklace of blood pouring from her neck. Sweeney Todd sneered and whispered, "Yes, you do". And then he dropped his razor on the floor beside her blood and walked towards the bedroom once again. He opened the door to the bedroom and slammed it shut.

Mrs. Lovett was lying down on the bed as Toby was sitting beside her, holding her hand. Sweeney Todd's eyes softened as he asked worriedly "What is it"? Nellie slowly looked over at Sweeney and whispered "Nothin', Mr. T. Don't worry". Toby let go of his mum's hand and took the letter she had written off the bed and whispered to Mr. Todd "I'll go put this beside 'er. Can ye stay with Mum, Mr. Todd"?

Sweeney Todd nodded as Toby left the room. Sweeney laid down beside her and grabbed her hand and asked "What is it, Nellie"? She slowly turned her head to look into his eyes and she whispered "I'm dying, Sweeney". Sweeney Todd shook his head, let go of her hand and whispered "No, your not, Nellie".

Mrs. Lovett looked at him in his eyes and whispered, "I feel it, Mr. T. I really do". Sweeney Todd bit his lip and whispered back thickly "No, you don't"! Nellie looked at him sadly and touched his cheek softly before saying "If only I didn't, Mr. T". Sweeney looked at her with small eyes while saying "When we get back to London, I will get you the best doctor that there is".

Nellie smiled at him and then whispered, "I don't want to go back to Fleet Street, Mr. T". Mr. Todd looked at her puzzled and asked, "Where do you want to go, Nellie Lovett"? But before she could answer Toby burst in through the door while saying "I did it. The letter is right beside 'er"!

Sweeney nodded, kissed Mrs. Lovett's cheek and whispered "We have to meet Anthony in a few hours. We should leave now". Toby nodded and asked "Should I take 'is money, sir? I mean; I know where he keeps it".

Sweeney Todd nodded to Toby while replying, "Yes, we'll need some money to get out of here. We have to catch the next train to Canterbury". Mrs. Lovett looked at Toby and whispered through pain "Toby, go and get the money and we'll meet ye in the livin' room, dear".

Toby nodded and left the room as Mrs. Lovett whispered, "Mr. Todd, I need something to dress with". Sweeney nodded and asked quietly "Where is it kept"? Mrs. Lovett pointed to the closet in the corner of the room and Sweeney walked towards it, opened it and pulled out a random blue dress. He examined it for a second and asked, "Isn't this the dress you wore when we went on our first picnic"?

He then threw it down on the bed as Mrs. Lovett asked quietly "Ye remember"? Sweeney nodded, smiled and replied, "Yes, I do. It might come as a surprise Mrs. Lovett, but I did in fact listen to you". Nellie smiled at this as she looked at the blue dress on the bed. Sweeney looked at her for a second puzzled but she didn't move so he said "Get dressed, Mrs. Lovett".

Nellie Lovett held her stomach for a second and then whispered back "I can't. I need help doing it, Mr. Todd. My stomach just won't let me do it on me own". Sweeney sighed and sat down on the bed and pulled the covers off of Mrs. Lovett. He took a few seconds to look at her naked figure, and she was truly beautiful.

He slid his body on the bed so he could be on top of her. He kissed her mouth roughly and then he kissed down her throat and whispered, "You're a bloody wonder, Nellie Lovett". Mrs. Lovett's eyes were now closed and when she opened then, Sweeney was no longer on top of her but at her closet picking out a corset and under clothes for her to wear. He turned to look at her once again before saying "I think I might need to carry you out of here". And after she was dressed, he actually did carry her out of the bedroom, out of the house, and to the train station.

- - - -

It had become 6 pm that evening and Mr. Todd, Toby and Mrs. Lovett were waiting at the train station for Anthony to arrive. Toby was sitting on an individual bench with a suitcase in his hands, and in that suitcase was money. Mrs. Lovett was in Mr. Todd's arms on the second bench and he softly rocked her back and forth like a child.

Mrs. Lovett's head rested upon his shoulder and from time to time she would look up at him wondering if she was dreaming or not. And then a loud voice was heard "Mr. T"! But to Sweeney's surprise it was not Anthony, it was in fact Johanna.

_Authors Note:_

_Please Review!_

_Thank you very much!_

_Have a great day!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 25**

Johanna wore a long blue dress that flowed with the wind. On her head rested a blue hat that covered almost all of her hair. She ran towards the bench swiftly through the crowded train station. Once she made it, she gave Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett a big smile and then she took off her hat and held it in her hand.

Sweeney Todd lifted Mrs. Lovett head's off his shoulder and then asked completely bewildered "What are you doing here"? Johanna smiled at them and then replied in her small strong voice "I missed Anthony and well I have news to give him". Sweeney nodded and in his head he wondered what exactly the news was.

Mrs. Lovett rested her head once again on Sweeney's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her for comfort. Johanna bit her lip and whispered "Mum…." Mrs. Lovett's head once again rose slightly and her eyes became fixated on Johanna. Nellie Lovett let out a smile gasp and asked "Johanna"?

The young yellow haired girl nodded and said brightly "I am so glad he found you". She smiled at her and Mrs. Lovett looked at the young girl speechless. She had become a beautiful young woman since Nellie had last seen her. Johanna once again spoke, this time to Sweeney "I had my doubts Mr. T. I didn't think you'd find her, but you did and that's great"!

Sweeney Todd watched his daughter consciously smile while trying to figure out why she was so happy. Just then Toby walked towards them with his little suitcase in his hands. He looked at Johanna with slight embarrassment and then he pointed to her and asked his Mum "Who's that"? Mrs. Lovett took a hold of Mr. Todd's hand and whispered back "Johanna… she is Anthony's lass".

Johanna nodded and let out her hand so Toby could shake it and then she asked "And what is your name"? Toby blushed and shook her hand and replied softly "Toby, that's me name". Johanna smiled at him and then looked at the big suitcase in his hand and asked, "You've sure got a lot of clothes".

Toby took the suitcase and held it close to his chest and replied sternly "Yes, I know, they are _mine_ though". Sweeney Todd put a hand on the boy's shoulder and said seriously "Those '_clothes'_ belong to _everyone_, boy". Toby sat down on the pavement, sighed and whispered "Yes, sir". Mr. Todd bit his lip and looked back at Nellie Lovett who asked, "Where is this boy? He is takin' really long".

Sweeney was about to make a sour remark when Johanna beat him to it "He's probably helping some old woman or something. Good boy he is. Good man, I meant to say". She paused, looked over at Nellie Lovett and said "Remember that old woman who used to walk the streets at night and scream and offer herself just about to anyone…."

Nellie gulped hoping that Sweeney would not notice she was talking about Lucy, but he did and it was showing in his newly sunken eyes. Johanna continued "…well, when Anthony saw me for the first time, he gave her money, what a good heart he has! Kind of like you Mrs. Lovett". Nellie smiled at the girl and whispered out "Same to ye Johanna. I haven't seen ye in years, but to be honest darlin', yer still a very well behaved young lady". Johanna chuckled at that and then said to Nellie Lovett "Mum, do you think we could speak to each other later on, I mean, there are some things I want you to know".

Mrs. Lovett nodded, let go of Sweeney's hand and answered sweetly "Of course, dear". Sweeney Todd sat on the bench with a look of abstract scratched onto his face. Lucy had given herself to men? For money? He bit his tongue hard, not wanting to think about it anymore, he was going to have a new life now, with Mrs. Lovett, at least he hoped he was.

Johanna sat down beside Toby on the pavement and asked Nellie Lovett "Mum, is this your boy"? Toby replied loudly "I _am_ hers thank ye very much. She is me Mum only, not yers"! Johanna looked down at the boy and asked "Does it hurt you if I call her Mum"? Toby nodded and Johanna sighed and continued, "Well, Toby, I won't if you don't want me to, alright"?

Sweeney Todd watched his daughter talk to Toby with utmost respect and Mrs. Lovett was completely baffled at why Johanna was calling her Mum, but she didn't want to say anything anyway, poor girl was confused enough. Toby looked back at Johanna and asked roughly "Why do ye call her Mum anyway? Ye don't even know her"!

Johanna's eyes widened at the young boy's voice and she whispered back to him "Well, your right. I don't know her, anymore, I guess. But I did once, and well, she was like a mother to me…." And before she could continue a hand was placed on her shoulder. The voice said, "I knew you'd come, Johanna".

Johanna's eyes flew wide and she jumped up and hugged Anthony with all the power in her. Anthony let go of her and whispered "Sorry I am late, love. I was helping this poor old woman buy some food, she looked really fragile, I just…." And before he could continue he looked over at Sweeney Todd and saw Mrs. Lovett. He gasped and then said happily "Ma'am! Your alive"!

Sweeney Todd's face quickly grew pale before he asked "What…why wouldn't she be"? Anthony let go of Johanna and he replied sadly "There was a massacre at her house this afternoon. I just came from Eaton's Street and well it seems the nurse killed Mr. Bond with this razor she had…two razors…actually".

Sweeney Todd gulped and Nellie Lovett reached for Mr. Todd's hand to relieve her nerves but Toby decided to change the subject "I need to go to the bathroom"! Anthony smiled at the boy as Sweeney whispered "Anthony, be a good lad and take him, will you"? Anthony nodded, kissed Johanna on the lips and then left with Toby towards the rest room.

Nellie Lovett whispered into Sweeney's ear "That was a close one, eh"? Sweeney Todd nodded, and just stared at her small brown eyes. Nellie rubbed her stomach to relieve some pain and then asked "What are ye lookin' at Mr. T"? Sweeney gave her a small smirk and then whispered "_Everything…"_ Nellie looked at him puzzled for a second before he continued "…. that I have been missing". Mrs. Lovett looked up at him and whispered dreamingly "Oh, Mr. Todd".

He kissed her slightly on the lips and then he whispered in her ear "Please…don't leave me again". Nellie Lovett felt her eyes water, as he whispered again "Don't die, Nellie Please". Mrs. Lovett kissed his forehead and then whispered "I…" and Johanna sneezing interrupted her. Nellie Lovett looked over at Johanna and suddenly felt uncomfortable so she gave Sweeney a small kiss on the cheek and whispered "Later, love".

Sweeney Todd grunted at that, later. Always later! Never now! He looked down at Johanna who was now sitting in front of them and he asked "You said you had some news for Anthony". Johanna looked up at the two, smiled and whispered, "Yes, I do. It's good actually, at least I hope".

Nellie Lovett smiled at the young girl and asked, "What is it, dear"? Johanna stood up onto her feet, placed her hat on her head and replied happily "I'm pregnant"! Sweeney Todd bit his tongue so hard that he thought he had bitten it off! He jumped off the bench, causing Nellie to be pushed aside. He then screamed angrily "What? How could? I mean, how could? Your not married"!

Johanna nodded but then whispered "But we are in love and once I tell Anthony we will surely marry. Really soon I hope, before I start to show". Sweeney Todd sat down on the bench slowly and then whispered "But you are just a child, how could you have a child"? Johanna rolled her eyes and said bitterly "I am not a child! Mrs. Lovett, you think it's alright, don't you"?

Nellie Lovett sighed and whispered, "I think pregnancy is a beautiful thing Johanna. I wish ye and Anthony all the best". Sweeney Todd growled at Mrs. Lovett after hearing that and he bit his lip while saying "Could you be reasonable Nellie"? Mrs. Lovett rubbed her stomach and replied sadly "If she wants the child, let her have it"!

Johanna nodded and then said harshly "Yes, Mr. Todd. I am sorry, but you cannot tell me what to do, you are not my father"! Sweeney Todd's face froze and after a few seconds he nodded and whispered "I'm sorry, Johanna. I didn't mean to offend you". Johanna smiled and replied back "It's alright, Mr. T. I understand, it is a bit shocking, especially for me. I wonder how Anthony will react".

As Johanna pondered that, Mrs. Lovett placed her hand on her stomach and asked Sweeney softly "Is havin' a child that bad to ye, Sweeney"? Mr. Todd bit his lip and whispered, "Yes! I mean, it is too much responsibility for her"! Mrs. Lovett shot back with "For her, or for ye"?

Sweeney Todd looked at her puzzled for a second and asked, "What is that supposed to mean"? Nellie Lovett rubbed her stomach, got up slowly and said bitterly "I knew it would be like this, Mr. T! I knew ye felt that way 'bout babies, I just knew it"! Mrs. Lovett walked away from the bench while Sweeney called after her "Where are you going"? Nellie screamed back "I need the restroom! I don't feel very well"!

Sweeney watched her go and he whispered softly to himself "What is her problem"? Johanna looked up at Sweeney Todd and replied, "Isn't it obvious, Mr. T"? Sweeney Todd shook his head as Johanna continued, "She's angry at you for not liking babies because she is going to have one herself". Sweeney Todd's eyes widened to their biggest extent and the first words he whispered were "Excuse me"?

_Authors Note:_

_I hope you all enjoyed this one._

_Please Review!_

_Thank you!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Authors Note:_

_I hope you all enjoy this one._

_I liked writing it!_

_Please review, thank you!_

**Chapter 26:**

Sweeney Todd's eyes were fixated on the pavement ground beneath him. He looked like he was in deep thought but in reality, he had absolutely nothing on his mind. Once Johanna had spoken those words, it was like his head had turned into an icicle. A very cold, a very frozen icicle. Johanna bent over slightly, placed her right hand on Sweeney Todd's shoulder and asked "Mr. T, are you alright"?

Sweeney Todd looked up at her, and shook his shoulder making her hand slide off of it. He cleared his throat and whispered "It's impossible…" he stopped for a second, gasped and then continued whispering to himself "except for that one time…. but no…that was _just _once…" Johanna shrugged her shoulders and whispered, "_Once _is enough, Mr. T. What do you think happened between Anthony and I"?

Sweeney Todd closed his eyes and rubbed them roughly while slightly raising his voice "I don't care what happened to _you_, Johanna, this is about _me_… ". Johanna bit her lip in protest but she calmed herself down and whispered, "You don't want kids, Mr. T"? Mr. Todd raised his head and looked into Johanna's eyes before responding, "I did, once. But not anymore, I just _can't _be a father"!

Johanna chuckled and tried to make the situation a little bit lighter by saying, "Yes, you can. If Anthony can, you can! Trust me, Mr. T, you'll be a fine father". Sweeney Todd glanced at his daughter and let out a small smirk realizing that this would be the opportune moment to tell her the truth about their real relationship.

Sweeney Todd rubbed his neck for a second because for some odd reason, it felt dry. He had never been so nervous to do something since he asked Lucy to marry him. Sweeney Todd shook his head and whispered out loud "That man is dead. Benjamin Barker is dead". Johanna looked at him with puzzled eyes. She removed her hat from her head and fondled it in her hands for a second.

Sweeney stopped rubbing his throat and said quickly "I…am…" he cleared his throat once again and said roughly "I need to find Nellie". Johanna smiled and whispered, "I'm sure she will come back, she said that she went to the rest room". Sweeney Todd nodded but then he got up and walked away from the bench with two things on his mind: Nellie Lovett and possibility of having a child with that wonder of a woman, and two, Johanna and when and how should he tell her, if he should ever decide to.

Mr. Todd sadly looked around the big train station and he finally found the lady's rest room. He stopped beside the rest room waiting for Mrs. Lovett to come out. His back rested on the big brick wall behind him and he thought about his life and how it had desperately changed.

Minutes had passed and Mrs. Lovett had not yet departed from the Lady's room and Sweeney was getting restless. He grunted and decided to go into the rest room hoping to find the soon to be mother of his unborn child. He closed the door behind him and he saw a few women putting on a shade of lipstick on their lips.

The Lady's froze at the sight of a man in the woman's room and Sweeney had never felt more uncomfortable in his life. He cleared his throat and announced "They are giving away free tickets…only available for the next 2 minutes though, better hurry"! The two women looked at each other momentarily and then stampeded out of the room.

Once they had left, Sweeney Todd locked the door behind them and called out "Nellie…are you in here"? There was no answer. He took a step towards the bathroom stalls, and all of them were locked closed. He sighed and asked again, this time louder "Pet…are you in here"? Suddenly a small voice was heard and it was Nellie Lovett's and she said softly "No, she not 'ere".

Sweeney Todd rolled his eyes but at the same time he wanted to laugh at her foolishness. He stopped in front of the door of where her voice was coming from. He then said with a smirk written across his face "Your being rather foolish, don't you think? Locking yourself in here like this! What's the matter with you"?

Nellie Lovett was in the Women's lavatory on the floor rubbing her stomach ever so often. She looked at the door with tears dripping from her eyes. She sniffled and then said back with new found anger in her voice "What's the matter with me? What's the matter with ye, Mr. T? Yer in the ladies room! Get out of 'ere"!

Sweeney Todd banged on the door and answered back coldly "I'm in here because of you, you bloody woman! Now, let me in, or else I will force my way in"! Mrs. Lovett shook her head and muttered lowly "It's me, ain't it? I'm not good enough for ye". Sweeney Todd's eyes squinted before he asked "What? What are you talking about pet"?

Mrs. Lovett rubbed her stomach again and responded sadly "I'm not like 'er! Bloody 'ell! I'm not perfect! I'm not an angel, and this baby is goin' to end up lookin' like one of me blasted pies"! Sweeney Todd stared at the door for a second trying to figure out what exactly she had said. He knew that he spoke of Lucy, and that made him angry but what made him even angrier was the fact that she made no sense at all!

He gritted his teeth together roughly before kicking the door as hard as he could, and the door busted open. Mrs. Lovett gasped at the door opening and at the man that was now standing before her. Sweeney Todd looked down at her and whispered, "Get off the floor, Nellie, that's disgusting"!

Mrs. Lovett looked down at her feet and whispered, "It's not bloody disgusting! It's what I'm worth"! Sweeney Todd chuckled at this, sat down on the floor beside her and asked, "Now, you mad woman, what is the matter"? Mrs. Lovett bit her lip and whispered "Everythin'. Just bloody everythin'". Sweeney Todd sat beside her, and when he did, she cried harder and he was getting really annoyed.

Here he was trying to open up to her and the woman was crying and trying to ignore him. On the day he wanted to talk she wouldn't! Other days he couldn't get her to shut up, but no, now when he wanted to talk, she cried! What a bloody wonder! Mr. Todd took a deep breath and asked foolishly "It's mine, right"? Nellie Lovett puffed out in annoyance and admitted, "Yes, who else's would it be? I suppose it doesn't matter to ye though". Sweeney Todd looked over at her and said softly "Of course it matters, pet. She or he will be _mine_".

Nellie shook her head violently and then said bewildered "But what 'bout Johanna? You push and push 'er away from ye, never care for what she 'as to say…" but then Sweeney Todd interrupted her by saying strongly "Johanna isn't _mine_, Mrs. Lovett. She was Benjamin's. But this…" He paused and put his hand on her stomach then continued "…is _mine_ and no, her mother may not be a pale faced angel…. but…"

Mrs. Lovett looked at him with wet eyes as he continued, "...she is a bloody wonder". Mrs. Lovett let out a small smile and then whipped away the tears from her eyes before Sweeney Todd kissed her cheek. Nellie laughed and then whispered sweetly "I am so stupid… I shouldn't have gone off like that, it's just what you said that night when ye left after ye saw 'er dead. It completely killed me".

Sweeney Todd nodded and whispered "I was…and still am angry for what you did, Nellie". Mrs. Lovett kissed Mr. Todd's cheek and whispered "We should leave, Johanna probably thinks we drowned in 'ere". Mrs. Lovett was about to get up but Sweeney pulled her back down and asked gruffly "Why exactly did you fake being sick…and why did you tell me you were dying"?

Nellie's eyes widened before she whispered innocently "Well, for the first question, I had to do it to protect me self from Henry. I even paid off the doctor to do it. And the second, well, I thought I was goin' to die, because I thought ye were goin' to leave me once ye found out and that would really 'ave killed me". Sweeney Todd looked at her for a second before shaking his head.

He gave her a small smirk and said loudly "You are one of the stupidest women I have ever met"! Mrs. Lovett's jaw dropped and she was about to defend herself but Sweeney caught her lips with his own and he forced his tongue into her mouth. He bit her lip lightly and then whispered into her mouth "Don't speak, pet. Just moans, remember"?

Nellie Lovett kissed him harder this time. His voice had a strange affect on her. She would do anything for him, when he spoke to her like that. Suddenly, Sweeney Todd pulled at the straps of her dress and he pulled her dress down a bit so that her shoulders were bare.

He stopped kissing her lips and dragged his tongue down her neck and up to her ear where he bit for a few seconds before he whispered once more this time more seductively "Take off your dress, pet". And Mrs. Lovett did what she was told, because as said, she would do anything for him when he spoke like that.

_Authors Note:_

_Liked it?  
Please let me know!_

_It really means a lot if you review!_

_Thank you all!_

**This is not the end of this story! **


	27. Chapter 27

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I'm very sorry I haven't written in a while. I had lost my inspiration for this story; we'll now it's back and hopefully here to stay.**_

_**Please review! Thanks a lot!**_

**Chapter 27**

Nellie Lovett's stomach filled with butterflies as Sweeney Todd kissed her neck roughly. She still had not yet decided if Sweeney was happy that he was going to be a father once again, but at the moment, when he roughly licked down her chest, it didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that she finally had the man of her dreams all to herself, loving her, wanting her, kissing her…

It was at about that moment where Mrs. Lovett realized that she had been staring at the air for quite some time. She also realized that Sweeney was no longer kissing her, licking her, or anything of the sort. She turned her head towards his handsome face and his eyebrows were curled upwards with straights of confusion.

Nellie couldn't do anything but chuckle at her stupidity. She took her small hand and touched his cheek. It was cold like it had always had been, but a hint of warmth crawled beneath them. She sighed quietly to herself taken in his beautiful features.

Sweeney Todd was no fool to avoid her reluctant position so he asked a bit too roughly "What is it"? He pulled the straps of Nellie's dress up as she continued to stare at his hard pale features. After a few seconds she managed to say, even if in a whisper, "I'm glad yer back Mr. T".

He bit his bottom lip carefully and reached for her hands gently. He then whispered with a slight tease in his voice "You just noticed now"? She giggled softly for a small while and then the giggling stopped when Sweeney hushed her by putting a cold finger to her lips. He then said dryly "Stop giggling, pet".

Mrs. Lovett's child like giggling eventually stopped and Sweeney Todd took her warm fingers and his own hand and placed them over her stomach. She gasped slightly at the gesture as he asked "Boy or girl"? Nellie lifted her shoulders to show that she had no idea and Sweeney took his hand off her stomach by lifting it up Nellie's body.

He then stopped at her neck and wrapped his hand around it as if he was going to choke her. Suddenly, Nellie Lovett's eyes widened with shock, but then they softened as Sweeney left out a small smile following a roguish smirk. He left his hand linger around her neck for a moment before his small smile turned to a frown. His black eyes turned weak as he asked "Did I used to hurt you…. when I did this"?

Nellie Lovett looked down at the hand around her neck and she shrugged and replied honestly "I never did mind it, Mr. T". Then she tried to wiggle out of his constraint but he managed to tighten his grasp a little more before saying more coldly "You never answered my question, Mrs. Lovett".

Nellie sighed for a second and then replied once again, just as honestly "'Course it hurt, Mr. T. But as I said, I never minded, not at all, actually…." She paused for a second, blushed and then continued "…I liked it, 'cuz, well, ye know… it was the only time when ye did give me the time of day…. when ye pushed me 'round a little".

Sweeney's eyes widened and Nellie noticed so she got out of his grasp and stood up on her two feet. She paced around the bathroom stall as she spoke "Not that I didn't appreciate when ye did talk to me, its just that when ye threatened me, I felt kind of…. closer to ye".

Sweeney Todd got up and said loudly "You are the stupidest woman I have ever met"! Nellie Lovett turned around to face him and she said back "Mr. T! That's the second time ye've said that today"! Sweeney chuckled darkly and replied harshly "I meant it, Mrs. Lovett! You truly are impractical! You have no common sense woman! What gave you the masochistic idea that it was _good _for me to hurt you"?

Mrs. Lovett crossed her arms across her chest and shouted, "I don't know, Mr. T! I loved ye too much, that's all"! Sweeney Todd's anger froze for a second as he examined the situation. He was getting angry with her in a bathroom stall because _he_ had strangled her. All of a sudden, Sweeney Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street did something he did _not _do a lot. He laughed.

Nellie stared at him in disbelief as he wrapped an arm of his around her shoulder and whispered into her ear while laughing, "Let's go, pet. I believe we've abused our bathroom privileges enough for one day". And he opened the newly broken door and guided her out of the stall.

Mrs. Lovett looked at the barber with fascination, he was still laughing. She took his hand in hers and asked a bit frightened "What's so funny, Mr. T"? He bit his lip to stop his laughing and he looked around the bathroom and answered this time more seriously "I have no idea how I ended up here, Mrs. Lovett".

Nellie shrugged and said as Sweeney started to unlock the door "Oh, nonsense, Mr. T! How can ye change moods so quickly"? Mr. Todd unlocked the door, holding it closed he grabbed Mrs. Lovett's head and kissed her lips smoothly. Nellie had been surprised but she was not objecting to his lips being on hers. Once he let go her he whispered seriously "I didn't mean to cause you harm, my love".

Mrs. Lovett melted slowly when he called her his, love. She blushed as she regained her composure and he kissed her lips softly once more before opening the door. And when he opened it, there was no line for the rest room, it seemed that the women had given up and decided to find another rest room.

Moments later, Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett had finally made it back to the bench where Anthony, Johanna, and Toby were waiting. Johanna spoke calmly to Nellie "Are you alright? You don't need anything? A pillow, mum? I could find you one". Nellie kissed Johanna on the cheek and said warmly "No, darlin'. I don't need anythin'."

But Toby and Anthony noticed that something sounded very suspicious. Toby was the brave one to ask, "What is it, Mum? Is somethin' wron'"? Mrs. Lovett turned to Johanna and she spoke "Anthony, I think Johanna has somethin' to tell ye, and Toby, love, I have somethin' to tell ye".

Johanna pulled Anthony aside as Mrs. Lovett held Sweeney's hand firmly and began "Toby, love. We have some very important news to tell ye…Mr. T, I mean, Sweeney…why don't ye tell 'im"? Sweeney Todd was about to open his mouth when all of a sudden a loud girlish scream was heard.

The three turned around in the direction it was coming from, looking for the girl in danger. But in reality it was actually Anthony who screamed. He was hugging Johanna tightly before he screamed towards Mrs. Lovett "Congratulations Mrs. Lovett! I hope it's a girl! I'm hoping for a girl too"!

Mrs. Lovett smiled at Anthony and then turned around to Toby before Sweeney said, "That's wonderful, then they'll have a family with _only_ girls". Mrs. Lovett hit Sweeney playfully on his shoulder before saying, "Don't call Anthony a girl, that's not nice". She giggled for a moment before saying, "They'll have to get married now, but I don't know if they allow same sex marriages".

Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett then burst into laugher before Toby said impatiently "Mum! Ye had to tell me somethin', remember"? Mrs. Lovett stopped laughing before she whispered, "Yes, yes. I remember, love. Well, yer goin' to have a little sister, or brother in about 8 months. Isn't that wonderful"?

Toby wrinkled his nose before asking "Yer pregnant? Is Henry the Father?" Mr. Todd shook his head and put his big hand on Toby's small shoulder before saying "No, boy. I am". Toby bit his lip and asked his Mum "Does that mean yer gettin' married? (Pause) Oh, can I be in the ceremony? I've never been to a weddin' before"!

Mrs. Lovett blushed and whispered to her son "Toby, hold on, love. We're not gettin' married…I mean, Mr. T and I haven't even discussed that". Toby's big smile turned into a frown before he said with a pout "Well, discuss it now". Sweeney stole a glance from Nellie as Anthony and Johanna made their way to where the three were standing.

Johanna asked happily "So, when are the two of you getting married?" Toby frowned and said bitterly "They were about to discuss that _now_". Sweeney Todd gulped and said coldly "We don't have to discuss anything _now_ that we don't want…." Anthony suddenly interrupted "You are going to marry her, Mr. Todd. It is the right thing to do".

Sweeney Todd bit his lip angrily and said, "When have I ever done the right thing"? Nellie Lovett looked over at Sweeney Todd with a sad face. She lied "It's okay, love. It doesn't matter". Sweeney nodded and kissed her cheek while addressing the group "Good, now, we have to get our tickets".

Toby held onto the suitcase tightly and said, "I think we've missed the train, Mr. Todd". Mrs. Lovett sighed and whispered into Sweeney's neck "We 'ave to get out of 'ere, Mr. T". Sweeney nodded and said roughly while leaving Nellie's side "I'll go deal with the tickets".

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thanks all for reading!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Thank you!**_


End file.
